


A Nanny Among The Feral

by Pchan2017



Category: Beasttale - Fandom, Birdtale - Fandom, HorrorSwap - Fandom, Horrortale - Fandom, Lamiatale - Fandom, Swapfell - Fandom, Underell, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: BeastTale..I think?, Bees, Big Squid, Changed the tag to graphic depictions of violence for this, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Female Reader, Fight Scene, He really just wants to make friends!, Honey has a bit of solo time, Island of feral skeletons, Mermaids, Multi, Not sure if there will be more however, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papyrus is a big puppy, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has a fear of the open ocean, Reader is managing well however., Reader is not a weak Omega however., Soulmates, Ssssnakes!, Stretch you pest!, THWACK! Ow.., We have a bitties now., Yep there is blood, You really make some questionable choices here., a/b/o dynamics, love this idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 38
Words: 60,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pchan2017/pseuds/Pchan2017
Summary: I do hope you enjoy this story, it has been something I have been mulling over for awhile. Please forgive any errors or typos, I kinda.. Write by the seat of my pants style, I just type till I run out of ideas.This work is heavily inspired byThe Soldier And The Carnal Skeletons, by Writers_War_Z0neAnd ByMonstrum Sceletus by Vivalavidapasta.
Relationships: Papyrus/Reader, Sans/Reader
Comments: 425
Kudos: 787





	1. The Open Ocean

The sun came as blistering hot as it had for the past three days. The constant rock of the waves being little to ease the dry, scratching sensation clawing at your throat, cracking your lips and ebbing your temper shorter by the hour. You had at least the foresight to salvage as many bottles of clean water as you had, when the horrible event had occurred, but not knowing how long you would be at sea, as well as the need for expediency, well those two alone had left you ill prepared. The addition of two smaller bodies, which clung to your sides as you sat, iron back, eyes focused on the horizon, were a constant reminder of why you had to keep going. 

The day before, you had relented the last of your water supply to insure that both your son, as well as what might as well be your other child for all the world cared, had enough to see them through to today. Your stomach tightened to a knot at the memories you tried to stamp down as you cast a half hearted smile down to your two young charges. They need not know that their sole protector was scared witless. They had seen enough tragedy for one lifetime. 

You had served as a nanny for a well to do couple, and of course though you were scared to death of the open sea, you had agreed to join them on a cruise vacation, it was your job after all, to watch over their precious little boy. A child you had raised practically as your own, and who would have been more than a handful without you. Of course there was no question on the matter of your own son coming along, though you were paid well, you were not about to have someone else watch your child while you would be away for the better part of a month.

At first it had been blissful, yes the ocean still scared you, but the boat had seen many a trip and seemed reliable. The boys played well together, and all in all, your job was easier then ever. There were only so many things they could get into, and the sights of the ship kept them entertained, you barely had to spend any time near your employers at all. Save for dinners, at dinners you had to make sure to attend and have the children on their best behavior.. After all, it was up to you to make sure that the outside world saw only the best when it came to their son.

You could only fault the parents so far, they had busy lives, being both in the political and entertainment fields, the ever watching eye of the press was constantly upon them, and in turn, on you as well. But you were nothing if not skilled at what you did. You tutored, cared for, and saw to the needs of their son as if he was your own, so in the end, you had become second mother in his eyes.

But that seemed as if it were a lifetime ago now. You had dreaded something like this might happened, it had plagued your nightmares from the moment you had been informed of the trip to the very night it took place. A storm had thrown the ship off course, something you were unsure of, had caused it to take on water and well.. You had only enough time to gather not only your children, but an emergency bag you had kept stashed away in your belongings.

You sorely wished now, that you had planned better for the worst, yet there was only so much one could foresee. You were grateful for the small collection of goods you had gathered before hand, as well as your well being. Looking out over the waves once more, pushing back that horrible night, you sighed heavily.. Would you see landfall or were you to die, baked by the sun, and surrounded by a mass of water you were unable to drink?

Covering the boys with your shawl, it would work a little at least, to keep some of the sun at bay, you would not wake them anytime soon, they both had taken to staying up all night, since the event, and only sleeping during the day.. It was for the best, in your personal opinion. Best to leave the worst hours behind a curtain of sleep.

Your breath would catch in your throat, it may have been a trick of a desperate mind, but for just a moment.. Yes just a moment, you might have spotted the promise of more then water ahead.. Yes! Yes you were seeing something coming into view! Careful so not to disturb their sleep, you leaned forward just a bit.. Taking in the growing sight.. It was just a speck at first, but growing steadily as you neared it.. An island was coming into view!

You had to unfortunately awaken the boys, as you took hold of the oars to the small rescue raft, bits of debris you had fished out of the water to make do when you needed to push the tiny vessel along. The pair stirred, rubbed their sleepy eyes and whined with the heat of the day as well as growing thirst, but where sushed at once by the excitement in your voice, excitement which reached your bright eyes as you pushed the small floating raft along, fighting the waves till at least you were being carried closer to shore.

An island, an honest to goodness island.. Thank the stars above, you could leave your nightmares behind.


	2. An Island Paradise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fresh water, food, and shelter... and someone is spying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I will not have chapters back to back, but I loved getting this story started and wanted to offer more then what I was able to give earlier. Hope you enjoy it ^_^

The waves had not been kind, but had eventually been fought to allow you to reach the shoreline. Your formerly sensible boots now made each step sluggish due to the amount of water soaking through them as you tugged your small raft up along the crisp, white sands. No matter the struggle it had been, with your clothing clinging heavily to your frame as you worked, you were increasingly grateful to leave the terrors of the ocean behind you.  
The boys had cheered you on of course, to them you were almighty. Their protector, their savior from a watery death, their caretaker when the sun was most ruthless and the only one who had been there to provide water and small bites of food. Now your work had increased by tenfold and yet you could begrudge nothing.

The task of getting your raft on land and then moving it up far from the reach of the water had been difficult to say the least, but wonder and excitement, fueled on by the youths at your side, bloomed in your heart, filling you with what you could only say could be.. Determination? 

This island.. It truly was a paradise in the making. Rich greenery, low hanging fruit not far in the distance, crystal clear waters leading out to that terrible ocean.. Water.. You were reminded at once of your great thirst. “Judah, Collen! Come along now, we can explore later, follow me.” They were used to your short demands of course, you only spoke when necessary, running much of what you wished to say over and over again in your mind before hand. It had been a skill which had saved you your job many a time when dealing with Collen’s parents.. Rest their souls.

Falling in line behind you, the boys whispered back and forth with eager glee at what ‘monsters and beasts’ had to be living in the wilds of this jungle. You.. you would not worry about that just yet, you had so many more pressing matters to concern yourself with. Water, shelter, food, a fire should the night turn cold.. You were already running a list through your mind of what you would need to find. The raft at least, would make a decent lean to until you had proper shelter. 

The ‘wilds’ of the island proved to be glorious and beautiful. Flowers in bloom, rich with their perfumes promised a water source had to be near. Soon enough you heard the undeniable babble of what you sought, water.. Fresh, clean water. Making sure there were no dangers in sight, the clean water giving you a good view far to its depths, you allowed the boys to splash and clean the grime and salt from thier bodies, while you did the same for your face, arms and hands.. You would return later for a bath once they were settled safely.

Hanging their clothes to dry, you had hand scrubbed their clothing while they bathed, of course each of you taking your fill of water before doing so, you released a breath and the weight of so many worries.. Water and food, you had two of your major concerns covered. You had recognized some of the tropical fruits from the buffet, noted at the time what a waste they had seemed, sliced open to be a display rather than to be sampled and enjoyed. 

At least now you knew what you were looking at with some of the fruits.. Others, well they left you curious.. You would have to take care with tasting some of the unknown verities. Smiling at your boys, you stood and dusted off your knees, smears of green from where you had knelt now stained your leggings, but that was far from a concern. You could deal with soiled clothing, you could not deal with a lack of shelter however.

Having the boys tug back on the bare minimum of their wet clothing, leaving the rest to dry on a low hanging branch, the three of you trudged back to the beach and worked together hauling the raft through the lush jungle.. Was it a jungle proper? You weren’t exactly sure..

Truth be told, you carried the weight of the raft against your shoulders and back while the boys tried to help, bless them. It brought a smile to your lips, watching them try to be little men to help you, they were being so brave for you! 

Dragging the raft back to where you left the clothing, you frowned to find a sock missing from both boy’s set of clothing, but could do nothing for it.. Strange, why would the left sock from each pair go missing like that? Shrugging it off, lost socks were not a concern for now. You had a shelter to construct!

Vines, the raft, and some large leaves were soon turned to, you guessed it, a lean to, a makeshift shelter which would serve a night or two. You kept the small pond you had discovered, in view so you would have a landmark you could return to later.

By now, your arms, back, and head hurt something fierce, but you couldn’t rest just yet! Setting the boys on the simple task of collecting berries, which they were informed not to taste until you had a chance to check them, as well to be mindful of spiders and snakes. You would keep an eye on them of course, but your work now was collecting firewood. 

Sometime later, you would have a nice collecting of fruit and berries before you, some known, some unknown, as well as a small stack of wood just waiting to blaze and fend off wildlife and cold. You were thankful for those stories you had read to the boys, back home. Stories of survival in the wild, now while these did not properly outfit you for your current situation, they did give you some pointers. 

First off, Collen’s glasses would come in helpful. You would need the help to get the fire going, even if it meant a trek back down to the beach with a bundle of sticks to bring back. Next, testing the berries. You would start out by rubbing the juice of one of the berries along your arm, if you had no reaction, tomorrow you would test one to your lips, the day after that, test one against your tongue, and another day, you would eat only one unknown berry, if you were fine three days after that, the fruit would be safe to consume.. If you were recalling the steps correctly. 

The berries you had the boys collect, thankfully had been mostly wild blackberries and raspberries! There were a few vibrant red berries, and these they were instructed only to collect one or two of at a time. As far as fruit went, well beyond berries that is, you lucked out again. You had no idea if mango were supposed to grow so close to these berries, but they did, at least on this island anyway. 

You had been intrigued by a bright, icy blue fruit you had spotted, but you would need time to discern if it were safe or not.. For tonight however, you had provided for your boys and yourself. Tired, drained, and overly spent, you made sure your children were fed and safely tucked away in the shelter before daring a small nap.

Bright white eye lights peered out at your little pack from the brush. Your arrival to their island had come all of a sudden like a storm in the night. Salt from the sea, sweet sweat, playful yelps and cries from your young. The creature stirred with an eagerness he had not felt in sometime. A female! A clearly fertile female! There would be the issue of her pups to deal with.. He had no idea where their sire was, but he seemed to be missing so you had to be up for the taking.. And it was best that he, the great and mighty Blue be the first to welcome you to the island.. Except for.. Well the fact that he had to report back to his alpha first!

Alpha would be so proud of him, instead of being a ‘useless beta’ like his cruel twin liked to bark at him, he would prove that his hunting skills were as sharp as ever. Glancing back at you and your young, he grinned, a wide, toothy grin, you were so smart.. He could see it in the way he cared for you and your cubs. Of course he growled at his elder sibling, Papy just had to play a joke by stealing from the younglings, well.. Those tiny pelts they had been wearing were at least useful for tracking. If he could follow the cubs, he would always be able to find you.

He took a moment more to admire your sleeping form, you were.. Different.. But it was undeniable, you were female, he knew that within moments of catching your scent. You looked so small, frail.. Soft.. and yet you had worked so hard from the moment you were within his line of sight. So caring and protective, you would make a fine mother for.. Dare he even hope it, his young? Sure Alpha would get first dibs.. But surely he would be granted a chance to mate! He had discovered you after all!

Creeping away so not to awaken you, he scurried off once he was well and safely out of range. He gave an excited yip to his dosing sibling once his feet hit the sand. “BROTHER! COME NOW, WE HAVE TO GO SEE ALPHA!” Stretch, or Papy as his beloved little sibling dubbed him, opened one heavy socket.. He was always so tired, but there was work to be done. There was always work to be done. “Alright, alright Blue bear, lead the way.” Too tired at the moment to annoy with a pun, though Blue would inform him right away that he was ‘NOT A BEAR!’ no matter how much Stretched liked to tease him with the old nickname.. A nickname he could no longer remember how or why he started using… ugh, thinking back on stuff like that only makes his skull ache. Ah well, something to worry about never, he had a very excited sibling to follow back.. And surely a grumpy one to deal with later.  
Back at the den, Sans, or Alpha as he was known to his pack, had just returned with a sizable kill. Enough meat to sustain them for the night, which was a daunting task considering the size of the brood. 

Black and Blue were off scouting out different areas boarding their territories while Stretch and Slim were suppose to be gathering fresh bedding and fruit to add to their stores for the season. Edge was most likely bickering with Red over their recent loss of territory off to the east.. Ah well, there was no fighting Horror when his stomach rumbled, and if he needed more land then so be it, as long as he left the rest of Sans’ territory be. 

“ALPHA!” His skull rang with how loud Blue could be… Ah well, he was use enough to it, Papyrus would be happy to have Blue back at the den, he was always fussing whenever Blue and Black were away for too long..The nest ‘BEING TOO EMPTY!’ for his liking. So many things to worry about, but that was the price for being alpha, wasn’t it?

Sometime later.. You were woken by Jacob and Collen playing yet again in the water. You had half a mind to scold them for leaving the shelter, but honestly? Could you? After all they had experienced in the past few days? You were still tired, but it was well past the time you should have been up and getting to work on that fire.


	3. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night. You are not as alone as you think you might be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I didn't plan on writing another chapter tonight, but you have all been very encouraging so I was inspired to keep going, thank you!

Starting a fire was a great deal easier in theory then in act, but your determination and persistence paid off, and with little time to spare! The night crept in as a thief, stealing the warmth of day, and bringing with it the eerie calls and whispers from unseen creatures.

You entertained your boys, and kept their minds far from danger, with tall tales you could remember, some of which they had heard many times before but still loved, and in return, they made up their own stories, filling the early evening with laughter, hushed gasps, and even a jolted cry of fright when one story proved to be a bit too scary.

Bellies full, stories swimming in their minds, and a promise of adventure come morning, they nestled into the beds you had fashioned from large leaves and your shawl for a blanket. Dearly you wished better for them, but you would do with what you had at the time. Now that your sweet boys were asleep, it was time to be on guard. Sure the fire might and should keep animals away, but you were still too new to this area to know what dangers prowled the night. You would not sleep tonight.

You did find some peace however, looking skyward, you marveled at the bright diamonds of stars overhead. You had never been so blessed to see them so clearly before, the inky black of night was dotted with so many stars, it took not only your breath away, but some of your anxiety as well.   
You tried to recall constellations, but sadly those had escaped your memory. Perhaps, for heaven only knows how long you would be trapped here, you could make up your own? It seemed like a good idea at least, something to take the long hours of the night and turn it to an activity to keep your mind sharp and awake.

You also noted the rich perfumes of the night blooming flowers, finding a great love for the lilac blooms of trumpet shaped flowers, their aroma so sweet and inviting that had you not children to watch over, you might have left the safety of your camp to collect a few.

It was all a test of your endurance, to stay awake as the night song continued. Small animals chittering, sweet smells, and the babble of a small waterfall which led to the pond you had enjoyed before. Oh the pond!

Glancing back to your boys, surely you would be alright to quickly wash away the day.. You would not go far, and you would keep your eyes on them as much as possible.. Yes, you decided, you needed to get the grime off your skin as soon as humanly possible..

Creeping away, discarding your clothing by the shoreline, you stepped only up to your knees into the water and crouched down to wash. You would have to be quick, the water was so much darker at night and it worried you dearly.. Age old fears brewing in your belly at the thought of some creature calling these waters home.. 

Once you were clean enough, you made a quick job of soaking your clothing, shaking the grime as best you could from it, and donning only your most minimal of garments as you made your way back to camp.. You could dry the rest of your garb near the fire, and be dressed before the boys woke in the morning.

Yet you could not shake the feeling that something or someone was watching you.. It sent shivers down your spine at the very idea that someone could remain unseen while you were at your most vulnerable. 

Slim held his breath, his claws firmly trapped over his fangs as his eye lights grew wide, taking in every hint of light. Stars above.. Blue had been right after all, there was a female on the island! He had expected to find another skeleton, not something like.. Like that! Whatever you were, stars you were enticing..

He had been afraid to even breath, to give away his hiding spot as he staked out the scene before him.. But Stars, the way the water glistened on your skin.. The scent it carried in the air.. So sweet.. It had taken all the reserve and will he possessed to keep his magic in control, and his tongue from lolling out as you bathed.

He had been so sorely tempted.. But a sharp growl from his Alpha kept a tight control on his actions.. Sans was right, tonight they would watch, observe your behavior, and if you might be a threat or not.. As sweet an offer as a mate could be, if you were a danger, then you would be taken down right quick.

Sans would not risk the lives of his pack, for the potential for a mate. 

Papyrus on the other hand, was more than eager to bound out from the thicket. Held back by Edge, he whined with want to scoop up the cubs, he had craved younglings to love and nurture for so long now! Edge snarled as he had to clamp his teeth down against the base of Papyrus; neck, a firm reminder that he needed to keep his instincts to mother, at bay.. 

After all, he reminded Papyrus, those pups were not from the pack and would only be a burden, once they were sure of you, they would deal with the pups and have you ripe for breeding again… Papyrus didn’t care for this idea in the slightest, but it was what it had to be.. They could not risk having those pups turn on the pack, especially not when the pack had their eye lights fixed on the female.

Skulking back towards the den, Papyrus whined a few more times about the injustice of it all, he really didn’t want any harm to come to the pups.. Couldn’t they just be trained to behave? They had seemed so well behaved so far anyway!

This.. this would be troublesome. Sans grumped as he kept an eye on you. Sure it was great to have a female around, but you had already disrupted his day and the routine. Bringing you into the pack would mean more hunting, maybe a need for more territory.. Which meant a fight with Horror and his lot. Pups would also mean weakness, though he was sure of his pack.. Once they had sired a litter, they would be stronger, united tighter than ever.. If only it wasn’t such a daunting task. Sans was no fool, he knew it wouldn’t be easy separating you from your cubs, no creature would give up their young easily. 

He would have to plan, be careful and smart with each movement he made towards you, not only where it concerned you, but with his packmates as well. Already there was tension. Red was chomping at the bit to get a taste of you, Black was bickering with Blue over who would get rights to claim you after Sans had, Papyrus was heartbroken over the fact that your current litter would have to be dealt with, and when it came to Stretch and Slim? Those two were almost a mystery to the alpha. 

With everyone else, he could nearly guess what they were thinking, but Stretch was a mystery, and Slim was an enigma. Both seemed to care for nothing, and yet could fly into a rage at nothing, though Stretch was more of a brooder. He knew full well that had Stretch the motivation to do so, he would challenge Sans for the place at the head of the pack, thankfully the lanky skeleton was just as lazy as he was strong. Slim on the other hand, only wanted to claim territory outside of the jungle, he wanted the beach.. The beach where he could sunbathe, swim, and catch fish to his soul’s delight. The only problem with that plan was, it was contested territory.  
Currently only one group lay claim to the beach, and it were the serpents, it was lucky they had all been asleep when you had made landfall, or else the pack might have missed a chance to claim you! As it was, he was certain others would know of your arrival soon enough.. He only had tonight and maybe tomorrow to plan.. Stars, it was a blessing and a burden to be Alpha.

Tonight you would test one of the red berries while your boys slept. Swiping the juice of the fruit against your wrist, you noted a small tingle but no other reaction.. You would have to be careful with this one, a tingle could mean trouble. Tomorrow, when the sun would be up, you could make sure it had not caused any irritation, if it did, well then you would cast it aside and remind the boys to steer clear of it.

Glancing skyward once more, as your leggings, skirt, and blouse dried on a nearby stone, you smiled to yourself.. All in all, life had not dealt you too bad a hand. You knew things could have turned out so much worse. You were alive, your boys were fine and healthy, and you had a chance to still make it. 

You had to plan however. Soon you would need to collect some sort of a marker, stones or something, to signal any aircraft which might spot the island, or perhaps keep a fire going on the beach for passing ships.. It would not do well at all to stay here on this island too long, but for now.. For now it was your kingdom, and your boys were your princes. You knew you could keep their spirits up, keep their minds from what they had witnessed, and keep hope alive.

You had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make it clear, anything Explicit will only take place with adult characters. The children play a major role in this story, but they will not be messed with in such a way.


	4. Scavenge and Survival.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find a treasure on the beach, someone new is watching, and a threat is looming in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I goofed and typed one of the boy’s names in an earlier chapter, I am going to try to actually type out their names more often so that doesn’t happen again, also I will be making notations when the POV changes.

Morning came, and with it, a splitting headache, but you could not waste the precious hours of daylight ahead of you. A cold breakfast of fruit, you were mindful now of what you could remember from some of your old favorite survival shows.. You had made a grievous error the day before. You had drunk from untreated, untested water. It could be highly possible you might have consumed form parasites. The very idea of something now calling your, and your boys’ bodies home, made your skin crawl. You would have to be more careful if you wanted to survive. 

The fruits, at least, would help your thirst for a time being, but you needed to find a way to collect and boil water here on out.. That would be tricky. After breakfast, you decided it was time to comb the beach for anything useful. Of course you warned the boy ahead of time to be careful as always, be mindful of any sharp rocks, and to watch out in tide pools for anything that could sting, bite, or pinch...You were pretty hopeful to find some tide pools actually, chances are you might find some small fish or even a crab or two!

The beach proved to be a treasure trove of survival! Bits and bobs from the shipwreck were slowly making their way to being washed ashore, and from it, well you could have kicked yourself.. The survival kit! The dang container that should have been strapped to your raft, had finally made itself known! This would have made life on the open ocean so much easier, and less frantic.. If only by a small measure. Well, you were not going to spit at fate now, you had a key piece of equipment before you, and it would serve you well!

The buoyant straps tethered to the bright orange box would be very helpful, heck the box alone could help you drag things back to your makeshift camp! Setting Judah and Collen on the task of gathering smaller debris, you began to check through your new prized possessions. Within the kit you discovered a survival handbook, pretty basic but helpful, a floating knife.. Yes you would need that, a freaking folding paddle.. You could strangle someone at this point, all that time you had struggled with that piece of trash you had fished form the water.. Oh well. Some preserved food, you would need to hold on to those as long as possible, a can opener.. Interesting, card shaped? You would have to give it a good once over later. A handful of flares.. Most certainly save those, which reminded you that you needed to set up an S.O.S. signal soon… A small hand mirror, helpful, some fishing tackle, a first aid kit.. And thank the stars, a small but useful metal bucket.. Most likely for bailing water, you were curious why it was not plastic, but this answered your concern when it came to boiling water!

This.. this was a game changer indeed. Now you stood a fighting chance against what dangers this island held. Returning everything back to the box, you made sure the straps were secure before turning your attention to what your boys had discovered. The tide pools had indeed proven most fruitful. A handful of small fish frantically swam back and forth, trying their best not to be caught by young, eager hands. A cranky crab snapped at anyone who tried to get ahold of it, and if these results were anything to go by.. These pools would be a fine source of much needed protein. “Good job, my loves! Now, let’s get our treasures back to camp!”

You had some reading to do!

~Serpent’s POV~

Twice now you had appeared on their shore, twice now they had been awoken from their daily slumber, and twice now had their tongues caught a curious and tempting aroma. Flesh, living, breathing, sweet flesh.. But more than that alone.. Female. Sharp yellow eyes followed you and your young that day. You were.. Energetic, though they could see the weariness in your eyes and the way your shoulders slumped now and again.. Oh you were a strong one, brave perhaps.. Clearly showing a good face for your young.  
Interesting. Very interesting..  
If their situations were.. Not so delicate, the serpents would not dream of sharing their limited territory as they do now, but there were threats and risks all over this island.. Be it the feathered menaces over head, who made their home somewhere deep in the canopy of the jungle, the walkers who claimed far too much land all over the island, or the ever hungry who were growing stronger by the day.. Well, if they had been able to deal with these problems sooner, then they could have each slithered off on their own paths.. As it was however, they had to use their cunning, venom, and tricks to keep the beach for themselves.

“What do you think we should do?” A voice caught the attention of the one who had been watching you, a former juvenile, now adult with bright sea blue scales dotted with streaks of white along his coils. “We wait and see..” Those keen yellow eyes followed your path.. So you were claiming somewhere within the jungle home.. A smirk curled along his fanged features, sockets lidded as a plan began to form. “Inform the others.. Do not attack yet, we maybe able to use these intruders to our own gains.”

Turning back away from where he had hid behind a large, dark rock, the serpent slithered away, golden coils disappearing deep into a pit dug close to the break between sand and the wild green.

~Reader POV~

The book kept playing at the edge of your mind, you had to sit down and read soon, but you also needed to secure your camp.. Your little party needed more than just a lean-to to survive. You needed a real shelter. You knew you wanted to stay near your source of clean (you hoped) water, but you didn’t want to be stuck out in the open should heavy rains come, being stuck out in the elements would do you no favors. 

Head pounding, you kept your focus on the tasks at hand. A little more exploring had revealed a beautiful sight. A cave, one not too deep too! Judah and Collen kept watched outside the cave while you explored.. And it was perfect. No animal tracks, no creatures overhead who might leave a foul surprise for you, and only a handful of spiders to deal with.. And yes, you screeched like a little girl. 

Spiders dealt with, hopefully.. You then set to work, moving your collected goods from your previous camp to your new, hopefully temporary, home. The raft would serve as protection from the stone floor, a good bed for now, a few leaves beneath it gave it some padding. The three of you spent the better part of the day collecting small stones, twigs, and wood for a new fire, and of course more fruit.

By evening, you felt more secure. Tonight, you would be able to sleep, at least a little, and should it rain, you would be able to stay dry. Though you sorely wanted to get into that book, you just did not have enough daylight left, and reading by the fire would only make your headache worse. Well, nothing to be done for it now. You would just have to make sure that tomorrow you were able to look over your new best friend, and find what tips could help you and your boys during your stay here on the island.

~Skeletons POV~

Sans was near in an uproar to find you had abandoned your camp! He was enraged that no one had been watching you for the entire morning, and come midday, when he had decided to check in on you.. You were gone! 

Barking orders, it was not long till Slim had found your scent, and Stretch had uncovered your path, ah so it seems you were looking for more stable shelter, perhaps you were smarter than he had given you credit. This only means you could be so much more dangerous.. He would have to be very careful and plan well when it came to bringing you back to the den.

“ALPHA!” A sharp bark rattled his skull, turning sharply to the loud voice, he snarled a warning to stay quiet. Black snarled back at him, bristled, but settled and lowered his voice.. A little.. “ALPHA.. WHY ARE WE TAKING SO LONG? LET’S JUST CLAIM THE FEMALE AND BE DONE WITH IT! WE HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT!” Black was correct of course, the rainy season would soon be upon them, and there was little hunting to be done in the torrential rains. 

The snakes would be flushed from their pits, so they would have to defend their territory again, and then there was the issue with Horror’s lot. Rain never seemed to slow the hulking beasts down, though the birds would be easier to deal with at least.. “Very well. We will leave the female be for now. Spread the word, we will only keep an eye on them for now.. I doubt anyone else will make a move till after the rains have come and gone.”

This earned a begrudging huff from Black, but he turned tail to do as instructed. Casting one long glance back at you, and your cubs, Sans was taken back for a brief moment.. A flash of a near forgotten memory.. A cub.. A child.. Stripes..

Shaking his skull, he tried to clear the fog and cobwebs.. There was something he was forgetting, something very important.. Well, he would worry about that later. Though try as he may, he could not shake off the feeling that something, something very dear to him, had been lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter ended a bit short.. Trying to pace myself, but so eager to pull all the pieces into place.


	5. Bittersweet surprises.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares, a visitor, and something exciting to find!

Sleep would not come as easy as you had wished it might. Nestled between your young brood, your mind now decided it was prime time to relieve the horrors that had befallen your little party within less then a week. 

You had tried every trick in the book to encourage your employers to take any vacation other then one at sea. You hated the ocean, hated nearly everything about it! Well, that was not exactly true, at one time you had dearly loved the waves, the salt , and the sand. But days long passed had taught you well to fear the creatures of the deep. Things that swam with a hunter’s prowess, sharp teeth, and an aching hunger. 

You had suggested postponing, for another ski lodge trip, Collen had enjoyed the powdery snow so dearly. You had suggested a local beach, not too far and known for its warm sand and clean waters, but no.. They wanted to be out on the open ocean. You had dreaded the day from the moment the plans were laid out before you, till the second you had stepped upon deck.

Your heart and your stomach sank as you watched land become a thing of memory, disappearing over the horizon as the choppy waves took you further and further into a briny hell. Of course life on the ship was.. Pleasant.. You played your part, second mother when the parents weren’t around, and dutiful nanny when they were.

These two boys had been your life for the past seven years now. Your sun and moon, every hour devoted to them, and you had been happy with both your job and your life choices, but still you had moments where you couldn't help but wonder.. If things had gone just a little differently..

Sleep shifted your dreams, to that evening, when you were to report to dinner, dressed sensibly and, understated. You were not a focal point at all, nor was your son. Collen was to be a prized angel, sitting between his parents as cameras snapped pictures, and people fussed over how precious he was. Honestly you knew he hated the spotlight, but it was his role to play, at least for now. 

As always, your phone was tucked away in your cabin, no phones or tablets at dinner! So, you had little warning of the storm that had seemed to pop up out of nowhere. The lily white tablecloth before you had turned an inky dark red as wine glasses tipped, and plates heavy with foods drenched in creamy sauces overturned. The ship had tipped, righted itself, and tipped again.. Then, all was dark.

Screams, you registered the screams first.. And your hands sought out those of your boys. You pulled them to you, and tried to get to your feet.. It was challenging to say the least. People were in a frenzy all around, and though you had wished to call out for your employers, your first order of business was making sure your boys were safe.

It was a grueling task of getting back to your room, but you had brought on what you called a ‘bug out bag’, a backpack of necessary small items should things go topsy turvy like this. After that, you followed the crazed crowd, finally making your way to a life raft when it happened.

The sound was that of a train, ripping through the screams of terrified passengers. The rage of the sea tossed the ship with abandon, the swirling mass of wind, salt, and water pulled everything towards its hungry maw. 

It was a miracle that any of you escape, but come the light of morning, you had clung to the little raft, with your boys firmly holding to you, life jackets keeping them afloat after you each had been tossed from the buoyant vessel. 

You had done what you had to do, you sucked up your terror, bottled it away along with your tears, and comforted Judah and Collen. Both heart broken and terrified of what had transpired. 

The raft was now your only means of survival, and your backpack the only source of food and water.. And it would last but a few days at least.. You had to find a way to shore..

You awoke with a start, your heart in your throat as it all came crashing down again. The weight of what you had experienced was becoming too heavy to carry alone. Checking to make sure the boys were asleep, you crept out of the raft and out of the cave into the night air, at least four or five hours must have passed since you had fallen asleep, and there was plenty of night ahead, but sleep would not come easy again. 

Sitting before the last dying embers of your previous large fire, you fed some more wood to it, to bring the blaze back.. It would ward off beasts and insects for the night, and hopefully drown out what you were about to unleash.

The tears came silent at first, but soon enough your hands clasped over your mouth, choking back a wailing sob. It was all so heavy to carry, a burden you had feared in your worst nightmares. You had faced your fears of the open water, and the possibility of losing your boys, and had come out the other side.. Now you needed to let it all out. 

Shoulders hunched, back slightly curled, your frame a silhouette against the flames as you wept as silently as possible.. All the while, a pair of soft, white eye lights watched on.

~Papyrus POV~

Ever since you had arrived, you and your cubs had been the focal point of his thoughts. He didn’t crave food, sleep, or play.. Only to learn more about you, who you were, why you were here, and what were your plans. It was no wonder at all that he stole away in the night to find you. He had not expected to find you like this however. Your soul was heavy, and even he, who was not as skilled at reading souls as his pack mates, could tell that if things kept as they were, your soul might splinter and crack. He could not allow this to happen.. He also could not allow your cubs to come to harm, but didn’t know yet how to approach the matter.

What he did know was how to soothe, nurture, and tend to a wounded soul, but to do so, he would need to approach you and earn your trust. Slowly and carefully he crept out of the brush, his body low to the ground and a small whine rose from him to announce his presence. 

He had expected your initial reaction. You jolted from your place before the fire and turned to face the noise. Your breath whistled between your teeth at the sharp intake of a gasp as you spotted him. He knew he was tall, and frightening to some, though to most of the pack he was a teddy bear of a skeleton. Bright white bones, unblemished, his skull had over time lost most of its smooth aspects and developed a bit of a muzzle, nowhere as near as impressive as the alphas or other betas in the pack, he was still the ‘overgrown pup’ , but his long tail behind him swooshed slowly, his awkwardly long limbs slightly cramped from his submissive display as he crawled a little closer towards you. He just had to show you that he meant no harm, and could be a friend!

~Reader POV~ 

You were losing your mind. You had to be! This.. this thing! This creature, a skeleton beast, had appeared out of nowhere and while it was not acting aggressive, it was most certainly frightening. Far too big to be any sort of beast you knew of.. Let alone the fact it was all bones and no flesh nor fur. 

It whined at you once more, those deep, dark sockets with bright white eye lights peered at you curiously. Every instinct told you to run, but logical spoke loudly over the age old flight or fight.. It was making no moves to harm you, and if you ran, it might see you as prey. There was also the concern that if you ran, it might become curious about the cave that you were now standing before, guarding.

It inched closer and whined yet again, reminding you somewhat of an old dog you had cared for, when a friend had gone out of town many years ago. A friendly but sizable beast, it had displayed this same sort of behavior when you had first approached it. Running a hand through your hair, you had to deal with this now. Something like this was not just going to turn around and scamper off without you either scaring it away, or dealing with it here and now.

When it neared another step, so did you. Your right hand held out, palm up to show it that you held nothing to harm it. You met its gaze but did not stare into its eyes for long. That could be seen as a threat, rather you flicked your eyes downward, looking over its claws which sunk into the dirt and sand as it drew near to you.

The warm breath which graced your fingers nearly had you pulling your hand back, but you steeled your nerves and let it make the final step, it sniffed your hand, a curious, bright orange tongue flicked out to lick your palm and soon enough it placed it’s large skull in your palm, nuzzling bone to flesh with a low thump of it’s long tail flicking against the ground. 

If it had skin and fur, you might have called it cute. It cooed in some odd method, you really weren’t sure what it was at this point, but you were certain you were in the clear for now. You would still have to be careful, but at least this creature seemed friendly enough!

The following hours would pass, with you learning that the beast like to sit much as a canine would, its large tongue lolling out of its mouth happily, and its tail wagging behind it, reminding you well of an excitable great dane! It nuzzled you, licked, and yipped with joy and in return you pet the creature’s skull, neck , and down between its shoulder blades. It seemed to like that one particular spot very well.

More then once it jolted away, returning with a sizable fruit and even one time, a ridiculously large rabbit. Each item was dropped at your feet and though you would have liked to have served up meat for breakfast.. You weren't quite sure how clean those long fangs had been, so you nudged the hare back over to your new boney friend. It had taken care though, not to pierce the flesh of the fruits it brought you, so all those needed was a quick wash and they would be fine.

As the sun rose, causing the night to flee in fading hues along the skyline, the creature gave you one last sloppy lick along your cheek before turning and bounding off into the jungle. You chuckled to yourself, curious about this new creature and if he would return again.. Or if you had dreamt the entire thing up, but then again, you did have fresh fruit at your feet so.. That was that. 

With daylight came new tasks. You kept the boys near camp, dug a hole far enough away from both your cave and the water source, for well, nature’s call, and make sure everyone was washed up and clean for the day. You would have to deal with the issue of clothes soon, what they wore would wear out over time.. But for now, you had a book to read and instructions to follow.

Studying the guide throughout the day, and handing it off to either Judah or Collen to read while you gathered supplies, you soon discovered that your survival skills, while no where near expert, had been pretty on spot! You would need to scavenge more, there should be more wreckage floating up at some point, though stars only knows where it might be now.. You would have to start making spears and nets for both fishing, hunting, and protection just in case.. You were intrigued by the section on smoking meat, it seemed intensive but not terribly difficult.. You also knew that you needed to begin setting up methods to collect and filter water.

Each task was laborious, and your energy waning..but a certain sound brought a new promise. A loud buzzing of bees! Instructing the boys to stay well back as you followed the sound, you gasped in wonder at the sight.. The hive was massive! You would have to come back with some smoldering leaves and twigs, needing the smoke as well as something to put the collected honey comb in.. heavens above, raw honey! It would be a source of quick energy, it was a natural antibacterial agent, and you knew well that honey did not spoil! Perfect!

Midday found you, perched atop a large rock you had slowly rolled near the hive, with a bundle of leaves and wood casting great plumes of smoke up while you eyed your prize. You would have to work slowly, carefully.. These bees, while beneficial to the island, could deliver a nasty sting if you angered them, and in such a great number.. Well you did not want to think about it for long.

Slowly sawing your knife along one of the smaller corners of the exposed comb, your mouth watered as rich, dark honey oozed from the broken chambers. Your nerves were rattled, but you were ever determined to return to camp with this treat! Slow and steady.. Slowly you carved, and soon you had to pull and tear the last bit, your other hand busy with the smoldering bundle which was your only protection at the time. The knife, thankfully had a short loop which fit about your wrist and when released, it sunk back within itself containing sheath. No worry about accidentally cutting yourself with this little beauty! 

Honey comb in hand, you slowly backed away, and soon was trotting back to camp with the biggest grin on your face! You had took on the challenge and came back victorious! Your reward? Sticky hands, excited giggles, and a thrill that once again you had faced nature and won.

The rest of the honeycomb would be wrapped in large leaves and tucked away, far back in the cave for now.. You would want to transfer it to the empty water bottles you still possessed, but you still had a lot of things to do before nightfall. Now it was time to return to the beach!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short little addition, I have more I wanted to include, but sleep is clawing at my brain.


	6. Honey Tongued Devil..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is in trouble. Stretch is a pest, and someone is watching your antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sort of pushing this chapter out tonight, it has been a long day, but I feel if I let a chapter slip under the radar, I will lose my motivation (I am prone to do that..). So please forgive me if this chapter is not up to my usual standards. Also! You can locate me here, at my secondary blog https://washedupfae.tumblr.com/ Feel free to say hi, though please do not be offended if it takes me a little while to respond!

There had been an uproar within the den when Papyrus tried sneaking back in undetected. Black had been the first to announce his presence, mainly to the fact that Papyrus had accidentally stepped on his tail as the lanky skeleton attempted to be silent.

Waking with a start and a snarl, the peace and quiet was soon shattered, and all eye lights turned upon the miscreant skeleton. Sans barely contained his anger, seething as he was that not only had Papyrus snuck away and endangered himself, but had gone to see you without any support. What if you had turned violent?! Papyrus could have been dusted that very night and no one would have been the wiser for days to come.

Edge took the bull by the horns when it came to the tongue lashing Papyrus received, though Sans was the alpha of their little pack, he was often too sweet and gentle with the naive beta. Under Sans’ ever watchful gaze, Edge took the time to lay out every flaw in Papyrus’ poorly constructed plans, and just why he was in so much trouble.

With everyone so distracted, Stretch decided this would be a fine time to slip away and do a little sleuthing of his own. He had been curious about you since the whole incident of your arrival had stirred the den like an angry hive of bees.. Speaking of bees, he chuckled to himself as he trotted down the rocky incline of the mountain side, he would have to check in on one of his favorite hives.. Perhaps he could actually get a tasty snack without all the stings this time. Bees.. stars they were *almost* not worth the trouble. Almost.

Detouring off the path he knew would lead him to the pond and thus not far from your den, he made a *heh* beeline for the hive, and was surprised to fine a section of it missing. Odd, there were few creatures on the island smart or dumb enough to go after his favorite afternoon treat. Sure it was early morning, but who says he couldn’t deviate and savor the sticky sweet liquid gold a bit early? 

As he neared the hive, something did catch his attention. Scents, namely those of his favored snack, and an intruder, a fleshy intruder. So you were the one snipping away at his goodies, well then, he had all the more reason to pay you a visit. Following the small pools of honey, bits that had dripped as you had made your way back to camp, he hummed with amusement, enjoying the cloyingly sweet flavor all the more. All the fun and none of the work, nice.

He would find the den surprisingly empty, seems you had taken your cubs off somewhere again, but you had left a treasure just for him! He could follow that aroma anywhere, and knew right away where you had hidden the tasty treat. Before long, Stretch was curled up in your nest, a funny one but it served its purpose, lapping up at the small bundle of leaves and honeycomb he had discovered. So tasty.

~Serpent’s POV~

They had been watching you with growing curiosity. You had arrived and invaded their territory yet again, but you were not looking for fresh fish, or anything they might be sore to lose.. Instead you were gathering the odd bits of junk that the ocean would spit up onto their beach. Well if you wanted the trash, you could have it! More than once, Baby Blue had gotten himself tangled up in the strange, clear sort of seaweed. It was foul tasting, inedible, and honestly a pain to remove. Ruby had hissed with irritation the last time he had to break the troubling mess away from Blue’s tail, warning him that that would be the last time he helped the smaller snake. Baby Blue just grinned, threw his thin arms about the grumpy snake in a very unwelcomed embrace, and reminded Ruby that he had said the same thing last time.

He really was going to mean it one of these days! His sharp crimson eyelights followed you as you foolishly climbed one of the slender trees that dotted the invisible line between their territory and the jungle. Sure the large fruit were tasty.. Once you went through all the trouble to remove the fibrous hull and the hard shell within, and the waters were sweet, but to climb instead of just waiting for one to fall and sprout? Too much work.. He would have to keep an eye on you.. You were so strange.. So different from anything else he had seen before. 

~Reader’s POV~

It had been a productive day! Not only had you collected a good amount of flotsam and jetsam from the shoreline, but you had discovered coconut trees! The climb had been made a bit easier, when you recalled out a certain cartoon ‘princess’ had used straps to aid her way up a tall pole.. Borrowing the boys’ belts, you made short if not tiring work of climbing, only slipping several times.. But in the end, you had dislodged at least three good size coconuts and were on your way down, when something caught your eye..

Off in the distance, something you would have missed due to the canopy of the jungle from your current location, had you not actually been so high up, you spied the crest of a mountain.. A volcano by most chances.. A dormant one if you were lucky, and by the hints of white you could just barely catch, you suspected snow capped it, and if that was the case, then perhaps luck was on your side after all.

“Well, that’s something.. I wonder just how large this island actually is..” You mused aloud as you took a moment to admire the view. You couldn’t stay much longer though, the day had been long enough as it was, and your headache was returning swiftly.. It was well past time to get back to camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I apologize this is so short, the following chapters should be a bit better, all things considered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Busy day ahead of me, here's a snippet of a chapter till I can write more later!

What a day. You had completed so many important tasks. Thanks to the help of your new found best friend, the book, you had not only set up a method to collect and filter water. The act of digging the trench had been tiring but at least you put that ore to some use! Man you could have killed for an actual spade or shovel. 

A plastic jug which had washed ashore, once rinsed and cleaned a few times, had become the receptacle for your water at the bottom of the hole you dug, a sort of plastic..y sheet, perhaps a blanket from another emergency kit which must have been broken open during the storm, the sheet worked to collect the water, and you kept it in place with sand and stones. There had been a good deal more involved, but your headache was turning from a small creeping drum, to a full aching pound that rang through your ears with each heartbeat.

Arms tired and heavy, you still kept hold of the annoyingly difficult to hull fruit you brought back to camp. You would have to see if the book had any helpful tips for getting to the meat of the coconuts, there was no possible way you would be able to just claw your way through, and you weren’t about to risk your knife!

Nearing your camp, you were stopped short in your tracks.. Something was off, something didn’t smell right? You couldn’t put a finger to it, but the more you tried to think on the matter, the worse the pounding in your head became. The boys, who had been happily chattering behind you, took note of how alert you had become and grew silent, Judah asking if everything was alright. “Dunno.. Stay here.”

Dropping two of the three coconuts, you kept one in hand, not much you could do with it, other then bash a skull in if needed, but it was better then going in with nothing at all. Well you had your knife, but you would save that for as long as possible.. And it wasn’t too hard to pull out of your pocket if you had to use it.

The daylight would only last another couple of hours, and was no longer over head, casting shadows deep into the mouth of the cave you called home. Every sound, every shadow seemed to mock you as you stepped past the mouth of the cave and into what could very well be a very bad decision. 

Steel your nerves, you reminded yourself. Steel your nerves and deal with whatever had disrupted your new happy little life. Maybe it was just a small animal scavenging food, that had to be it… not like some large creature.. OH MOTHER OF FUCK WHAT IS THAT?!

It was large. It was in *your* raft, and you were pretty sure that was the remains of your honey leaflet pouch scattered, sticking to the edge of the raft, and it was.. Asleep? Fuming now, you had a moment to rerun the events of the day through your head. That honey had been hard enough to get, and you weren’t sure you could do so again without getting stung! Just who did this… big, boney idiot think he was? Waltzing into your den, invading your nest.. Raft.. your space, and eating what you worked so hard to get?! A small growl of anger rumbled from somewhere deep within your chest, and without thinking… You drew back and hurled the still in it’s husk coconut at the sleeping figure.

~Stretch’s POV~

Man, this nest was nice. Soft in all the ways the one back at the den wasn’t. He couldn’t help but get a little sleepy, maybe catch a small nap before you came back. From what he had seen of you and your pups, you weren’t the quiet sort, so he should have plenty of time..

One rudely disturbed nap later…

THUNK! OW! Who throws a fucking coconut at someone? It had not only struck his skull, noooo.. It had bounced, hit his shoulder, cracked open, spilling course fibers everywhere.. These would be a bitch to clean! Snarling, he tore into the offending fruit, sending the bits of husk and fibers flying, and soon the hard shell crunched beneath his fangs, drenching the remains of his favorite, tattered orange pelt with the water within. Oh now he was doubly pissed.

Cold, icy white eye lights turned to the soon to be very dead soul who had dared to do this.. And a laugh quickly broke through his anger. Oh my stars, you were standing there, two seconds away from pissing yourself, clearly. You were.. You were downright adorable, a little omega got that angry? Huffing, he stretched, rolled over onto his back and revealed his non-existent stomach to you. You were no threat, go on and try.. He could easy just toss you aside if you did.

Might as well play a bit, since you had decided to wake him up. Well, he couldn’t blame you too much, he had invaded your den, and well, he would be mad if someone did the same to him.. But damn if you weren’t a funny one. All red faced, fuming like you were, but also clearly scared as hell. Giving one lazy wink, he yawned, clearly showing off his impressive fangs. Come one, try something.

~Reader’s POV~

Well now, maybe throwing a coconut at something strong enough to break through it with its jaws alone, might have been a bad idea. You had honestly thought for a split second there, that you were going to be on the menu.. Your guest the night before had been scary turned cute, but this one..it was full rage. Full rage before becoming a complete ass.

Something, something far back in your mind screamed at you that this was a bad idea. You should not just approach a wild animal, no matter how rude it was being. But that small voice was drowned out by your headache and your anger. When it rolled over and made clear that it was going to stay right there, well you had one thought in your mind. Murder!  
Stalking over, the ‘shhink!’ of your knife brought a quick reaction. Gone was the lazy, almost playful beast, and the hunter was back. The den stealing skeleton had swiftly rose from where he lay, fangs bared and claws ready.. Maybe the knife had been a bad idea.. 

Your hands were shaking as you clasped both on your weapon, raising it before you. “Git! Get out of here!” Yeah, sure, it was surely just going to get up and haul ass out of your cave just because you told it to. Riiigghht..

A low, warning snarl rose from the beast before you, breaking through your cloud of anger, and causing the river of fear to run stronger through you. This was a bad, bad idea! You knew bad ideas, you had made a lot of them in your lifetime, but this one might actually cause the end of your life.The image of that coconut being chomped in bits flashed through your memory. Fuck on a stick. 

You were taking a step back as one heavy clawed paw stepped over your raft and hit the sand below.. This pattern continued for a bit. He would stalk toward you, you would take a step back, your bravado high tailing it out of there and leaving you a shaking, frightened mess. Death would come at the claws and jaws of some beast you had no idea what it was, on an island you had no idea where you were and it would harm your..

Your boys. That cold fear was replaced by a jolt of cold iron determination. You were the one wall between their safety and the wilds. Squaring your shoulders, finding your footing in the sand, you hissed between your teeth.

“Well then.. Let’s do this..”

-ENCOUNTER BEGINS!-


	8. Fools Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The encounter has begun, and you find your reasons to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, this is a fight scene, there will be blood.

There are few moments in your life that you can recall with vivid memory. So many become muddled over time, but in that moment, you knew you would remember everything, down to the finest detail.

The world shifted in hues of monotones, everything grew loud and quiet in some sort of strange paradoxical state. Your eyes were heavy, as were your limbs, but through all this grey, black, and blinding white, a singular sight would stand out, daring to blaze in its glory with the gloom and threatening aura weighing down your very being.

A sharp lavender, swirling with threads of crimson, orange, and cyan. It drew your gaze as a moth to a flame, you could not look away, whatever it maybe, it stole away the breath you had yet to realize you had been holding.  
The ocean’s pressure rolled in your ears, your breath now came as ice, and though you reached out for the swirling presence, you could not grasp hold. It called out for you, demanded your attention, it was something you so dearly needed.. It was.. Yours.

You would not be able to see it from where you stood, but the beast who had been so ready to attack mere seconds ago, grew still, his glowing eye light now encompassed with wisps of amber gold as he studied not only you, but the heart now placed before him.

~Stretch’s POV~

Your name was on display before him, it nearly blinded him as did the radiance of your soul. Never before had he seen stats scream for his judge’s eye, coming forth with the encounter, not waiting for him to check them first. 

Lv 1  
HP 35/50  
At 10  
Df 5  
EXP 0

She will fight you if she must.

He was taken back by these few simple lines. Your HP was down a bit, that was to be expected, you had not looked the best when you walked in, and he would be a fool to think it should be lower, due to your age and all things given. Pitiful attack, sorry defense, but what really drew him in was your lack of exp and lv. He could not remember a time he had seen stats such as these.

Shifting his gaze to your soul, it was indeed something else. It stood in testament to why you were daring to brandish your weapon before him. He wasn’t sure why exactly, but the flash of silver had reminded him of something, something he had seen long ago, something he knew he should not have forgotten.. But had, and for some reason, it made him angry. Very angry. 

A roar ripped past his teeth, sending an imposing torrent into the encounter, buffering your little soul with his intent. With your lack of defense, the intent alone managed to knock your HP down a few. He knew he shouldn’t be taking so much enjoyment out of watching something as weak as you suffer, watching how you took to one knee and clutched a hand over where your soul should reside. Weakling.

One heavy paw upon the sand, the magic flaring about his bones and talons caused the grains to crack and sizzle, his rage boiled with the growing lust to kill. He could easily finish you off with magic alone, but for whatever reason you had angered him, he wanted to watch your life fade away before his gaze, to feel the hot rivers of your blood beneath his claws.  
Stalking closer, he noted how your gaze snapped up to meet his own. Afraid as you must be, there was a fire lit with in you, something was stirring you on. Be it your cubs? Most likely.. Most creatures would fight to the death over their young, he had to begrudgingly offer you some miniscule moment of respect, you might be an omega, a weak and nearly useless creature, but in this moment, the hour of your demise, you would refuse to go down easy. 

You had made it back to your feet once more, your soul blazing with new found determination, he would watch and wait before his first true attack, might as well give you a shot before ending this.

~Reader’s POV~

Pain. Pain as you had never known. The beast had simply roared at you and yet it felt as though so many knives raced through every inch of your being. You lost your footing for but a few moments. This was it, this was to be the end of everything you had fought against. 

You had pulled yourself up from nothing. Paved a path through sheer grit for your life, your education and when you had been left young, alone, penniless, and with a newborn in your arms, you had persevered where others may have crumbled. You had found a job, a simple one, worked your way through the remaining years of your schooling, and then found the job you had wanted for so long. 

You loved your son, and you loved the child you had been placed in charge to raise and care for. You had fought in little ways, ways the parents would not really take notice of, persuading them to keep Collen out of the spotlight, you kept him safe when their actions, though with love, would have caused him harm. 

You had faced your greatest fears, you had survived, and you had kept your boys alive, safe, warm, and fed.. And this was how it was to end? Bullshit!

What could this beast do? Sure he could hurt your flesh, but your heart was as strong as ever. Pride and anger melded into something new, a blazing fire for survival, and you grasped hold of it.

The attack was sudden, and you had not realized you had even done so till the dust had settled. Where your raft had been, a white hot spear of red popped and sizzled till it faded away, leaving the smoldering wreckage of your raft.. But not a sign of the beast.

You realize your mistake all too soon. You had become distracted in but a few moments. Pain raced down from your left shoulder, well far across your back, and with it, came a cry of agony.

The fall was sudden, hard, and the impact stole your breath away. Your fresh wound blazed along your back, every breath awakening the pain anew. Breath, hot against the back of your neck, the beast loomed over you, ready to make the final blow. It would be over soon.. Your boys.. You could not help the tears which flooded your eyes.. Your precious boys..

“LEAVE MAMA ALONE!”  
“GET OFF HER, YOU BIG MEANIE!”

You sucked in a breath as their voices filled your senses, oh no.. they were in he cave!

Something whistled through the air, and very soon enough the weight was off your shoulders and back, pebbles raining down around you. Your boys must have seen you fall, and had done the only thing they could, they had fought back for you.

The beast snarled, trying to snap out at them, but they were relentless, hurling handfuls of sand and stone at a time, causing it to back up, shielding his eyes from the seemingly relentless flood of debris.

A flash of crimson and white, a new sound, a scuffle.. Bone against bone, and through it all, as the world began to come back to you in all its color and sound, it was quickly fading.. You were able to capture a single sound before the darkness took you.

“MINE!”

~POV Shift~

He knew you would be in trouble, Stretch’s absence had been taken with great concern, no one in the pack would make a move without Sans’ instructions, no one.. Except for Stretch. Racing down the mountain side, his soul humming in his skull, he knew Stretch would not just let this go.. He would find you, and stars only knows what the skeleton would do to you.

Stretch had always been a wild card. Lazy, vindictive, funny, and cruel. He had witnessed the other skeleton tear apart a wild boar in a fit of rage, and another time the same skeleton had cooed sweetly to Blue and Black during one of the many great storms.

He had watched as Sans and Stretch butted heads time and time again, usually the taller’s laziness winning out to give into their alpha, but more then once.. More then one terrible moment, Stretch had balked and seemed on the verge of challenging Sans, but he never did. He always backed down.

Papyrus was no fool, he knew the day was coming when Stretch would finally fight back.. Well there was something Stretch would be learning today, that Papyrus could fight back as well.

He heard the cries of fear and pain before he was even near your den. Your cubs were now drawn into the encounter, their little red souls blazing with fury before them as they pelted Stretch with sand and stone.

His own righteous fury had become known when he finally saw you. Broken, bloodied, down for the count. He had no need of the judge’s eye to know what had happened here, and he prayed that Stretch could feel the weight of his own sins now.

Leaping over the enraged cubs, his own attacks swirling around him once he had cleared passed the cubs, orange bone constructs breaking through the ground , ready to do the same to his packmate.

A snarl tore from him, the only claim he could make. “MINE!” You were his. Your cubs were his. This was his pack, and if Stretch wanted a fight, well he damn well hand one now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight scenes are not my strong suit, so I hope it came out alright! More questions will be answered soon!


	9. By All Rights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight concludes. Papyrus makes his claim, and another takes notice of change on the island.

The dust had barely settled, Stretch groaned as he pulled himself up from the cave floor. His being nicked and scratched all over, yet surprisingly no injury proved truly impairing. Papyrus had once again, shown his mercy. 

His eye sockets stung, magic welling to the surface to help wash away the remaining sand and smaller pebbles that lingered, his vision blurred by the fact, but even still, he was able to make out the scene before him. 

Papyrus, the weakling beta, nearly an omega in his own right, stood over the fallen human, fangs bared, his magic agitated and swirling, and the air heavy with tension. He had been mistaken to think this softer version of himself was anything but formidable. 

Sitting back on his haunches, mindful now of how his bones protested in a series of small aches and pains, his relaxed demeanor but a mask, a decent enough mask to have his current opponent ease back just a little.

“Well this is certainly a sticky situation.” His half hearted chuckle was met with a growl, of course his gaze had shifted back to the now ruined nest and the scattered, sticky leaves from his stolen snack.

“THIS IS HARDLY THE TIME FOR HUMOR, STRETCH..” Of course even a lame, poorly timed bit of a joke would not be accepted, and so he did the only thing he could at the moment, he hung his head low, cocked his skull to the side and gave a hint of a grin. “Heh.. you know me, Paps, always sticking my nose in a hive of trouble.. How about we talk this out?”

It would be a great deal more difficult to defuse the situation, but he was in no mood or position to fight his alpha’s brother, especially not now that Papyrus had laid claim to the smaller clan. A warning growl was all he needed to know that he needed to lay belly down upon the ground, by all rights, Stretch had been in the wrong. He had invaded, stolen, and attacked a creature who was defending not only her home, but her cubs as well.

“OUTSIDE.. DO NOT EVEN THINK OF LAYING A HAND ON MY PUPS! I WILL DEAL WITH YOU SHORTLY!” Damn, even for a beta, Papyrus was playing a much stronger role then he usually would. Stretch had never seen the other male put up any sort of a fight or scuffle among the pack, and here he was bossing orders.

Stretch gave a huff, and crawled out passed his now very agitated pack mate, with his tail tucked between his legs. He cast one baneful gaze towards the cowering pups, one stood before the other, puffing up his chest as if he might take on the now retreating skeleton.. He gave a snarl growl but was soon chased out of the cave by a very angry Papyrus.

Outside the cave, he fared no better, coming face to face with not only the rest of his pack, but his seething alpha. This day was just growing worse by the second. Edge stood near Sans’ right, casting a very knowing glare down towards the wayward skeleton. “Return to the den.. I will decide what to do with you by nightfall.” Those words would send a shiver down Stretch’s spine, in all their years, Sans’ voice had never carried such a weight, nor had his judge’s eye pierced so deeply into his soul.

Back inside the cave, Papyrus had nudged and herded the children back over towards the ruined nest, he would worry about that later.. His mind racing with all he had witnessed, your attack had been exceptional but clearly untrained, one made from desperation and anger. You had stood against the odds, and though you had fallen, he was proud to see that in the end, you had given your all.. And perhaps a little more.

Crouching close to your fallen form, he eyed the grievous injury. It would have to be cleaned and dealt with soon, fleshy types like you, well he had seen other creatures, animals on the island, who when struck with such a blow, would give way to infection and illness, their bodies left behind to rot, not fit even to scavenge. His grimace deepened at the very idea of you in the place of those creatures.

There was only one thing to do about it, to clean the wound. The ruin pelt you wore,would have to be removed, and it was a simple task of just tearing it carefully with his fangs, leaving the soft pelt beneath you for now. After that, he would see to the task, cleaning the wound, licking away the sand and blood till, though angry red from being so fresh, was clear of any further mess.

This task done, he glanced up, growling faintly as the rest of his pack made their way into the den, watching with a mix of curiosity, disdain, and admiration as his magic left traces of crackling green magic. He was not the best healer on the island, but he could at least close the wound now that he had cleaned it.

“Papyrus..” Sans’ rumbling voice was a mix of concern and command, but was cut short as his younger brother snapped at him. “MINE! MY PACK.. MY CUBS, MY MATE!” Sans huffed, there was nothing to be done about this mess now. A claim had been made, and though he detested everything about the situation, he was not about to challenge an angry member of the pack over a dispute of ...wait a moment.. “Mate?!” Sans balked, sure Papyrus could claim you, and your cubs as his pack.. But where..why.. “Papyrus, think about what you are..” He was cut off again. “OUT!”

Once more, nothing to be done about it, so the pack was ushered outside, Black and Blue arguing over many little details, Blue wanting to get to know the pups, while Black was insisting this was all insane and they should just deal with the matter while you were injured.. Of course he was quickly shushed by Edge.

The only one to remain within the cave was Slim. Lean, taller then the rest, perhaps stronger, it had never been tested due to the fact he was more of a follower then anything, his presence did not give Papyrus any sense of ease. “I SAID OUT!” He barked at the approaching male, but was met with a lazy grin and a shrug. “Need help.” Was all he offered in return.

Papyrus huffed with annoyance, but eased to the side, if ever so slightly, allowing Slim to take a seat by you, and take over the vital task of closing your injury. 

~Reader POV~

Behind your closed eyelids, your world was a mix of pain and worry. Your frantic nerves filling your unconscious mind with horrible imagery, haunting scenes of the beast looming over you, his fangs dripping crimson, your boys’ dying cries.. Soon though, your dreams shifted, something warm, tingling, comforting even began to invade, washing away the horrors and replacing them, soothing your worried mind, allowing you to finally take the rest you so needed. Your dreams becoming muddled and easily forgotten.

~Elsewhere..~

Blood. Rich, coppery, sweet. It was fresh in the air. A bloated crimson eye rolled in his socket as he turned to face the others. A brittle thin creature raised his skull from their most recent kill, the meat hanging lose between crooked fangs. The boar would not keep them full for long. They needed more.. They always needed more. Another, near blind skeleton, chewed ferociously upon a bone from their feast, cracking it open and sucking the rich marrow from within while another, leaner skeleton stood watch, silently observing.

“You smell it…” As all the first asked, the other nodding, a skeleton of few words, but with a mind so sharp and keen, Horror often had to depend upon his near silent companion for guidance when his fractured mind failed him. “Not.. far..” The voice, cracked, strained, raw. Honey rarely spoke, but when he did, his words carried a heavy truth. This fresh scene was not far at all.. Just a little ways for them to hunt, though it would mean crossing into the others’ territory.

“Sugar, stay with Berry.. We hunt.” The brittle skeleton glanced up from his meal, gave a cheerful nod and pulled the smaller skeleton to his side, he could keep watch as his brothers brought back more meat, stars.. He was so hungry…

He was always.. So hungry..

Over head, shadows began to circle, blotting out the sun. He knew them, the winged ones.. He had at one time brought one down. All bone and feather, then dusts.. Useless dust. Dust did not fill the void, meat did. Horror glanced skyward, noting the circling patterns.

These birds were good for one thing, they were always near some great event. They had been harbingers of change. Their patterns had announced the arrival of the serpents, as well as many kills from the others. They would be useful once again, to follow.. Along with the irresistible aroma. This would be an easy hunt.


	10. Omens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good section of this one, is a dream.

The air was crisp, clear, with a slight hint of a chill, perhaps winter would be on the horizon? You stood, gazing out at the open body of water, it lay still and peaceful, yet beneath the mirrored surface, you knew it held a great current that could wash you away if you dared step beyond the safety of your shore.  
You found yourself leaning back against a great old tree, its bark rough and firm but in no way knotted, allowing you a moment of comfort as you took in the scenery. Something caught the light, a flutter of wings.. Oh, a butterfly. How lovely. Oranges, reds, and yellows.. Many butterflies in fact. 

A caw from over head had the small gathering of winged insects scatter, a dark bird, wings so black, they carried a green sheen upon them. A raven? Maybe a crow.. You weren’t certain. It plucked up one of the butterflies as it dove, devouring the poor insect in a matter of moments.

Landing before you, the large bird hopped once, twice, and again as it neared you, large glassy black eyes holding a depth of wisdom you could not begin to understand. “Change” The voice seemed ethereal, everywhere around you and yet you could find no soul to which it might belong.

The bird gave you a nod, turned away and took flight, joining several others of various types and hues. Autumn leaves danced upon the ground, a small whirlwind scattering the fallen vegetation.

A sharp squeal captured your attention, turning you away from the dancing leaves, your heart seemed to stop in your throat, making it difficult to swallow. A hare, a large white hare raced in a frantic rush, but was quickly struck by a serpent. It limped, tried to continue to run, but eventually succumbed to the poison and fell. You had to turn away as the ruby red snake devoured the helpless animal.

What did this all mean? Where were you? “Change is coming.” The voice spoke aloud once more. You whirled around to try and find the owner of the voice, and found that you no longer stood at the bank of a lake or pond with a great tree behind you, but before a door. An old door, moss creeping about the edges of the stones that surrounded it.

The heavy stone doors groaned and soon parted, just enough for you to catch a scent and a curious sight. The end of a broom brushing dust out onto your shoes, and the aroma of something rich, sweet, and inviting.

“Change always comes.” The voice whispered to you once again, causing you to tilt your head to one side. “Yes, it does.. But what does that mean for me?” You knocked the dust away from your shoes, cleaning them as best you could. You placed your hand upon one of the two heavy doors which made up the entryway, and it gave way easily.

A corridor, dark enough to conceal most of what it might hold or lead, but with just enough light to allow you to take note of some interesting aspects.. One of which happened to be the dark inky substance oozing between the stones that made up the walls of the corridors. “I ..don’t want to go in there..”   
A sharp cry drew your attention away from the foreboding corridor, a dog’s howl perhaps? Turning from it, the doors slammed shut behind you, and you found yourself now standing up to your ankles in snow.. While a great beast raced towards you. It was white, all white with a trailing ribbon of red about it’s neck. As it drew near, you realized it was not a dog, but a beast, the beast you had seen before.. The red? It seemed a ribbon of blood, but rather then drip, it fluttered behind the creature as a bit of cloth might with a stiff breeze.

It walked right up to you, and you found yourself wanting to reach out.. Doing so, a large paw was placed within your hand, looking up once more, you found not the beast, but a creature that should have struck fear into your heart and yet.. You could not find fault with him.. A skeleton, a smiling skeleton with eye lights so kind and welcoming..

And soon enough, it all began to fade.

You woke with a start, ready for the pain to lace through you, but found only a dull throb in both your head and along your back. You were nestled in your broken raft, the air having escaped it, thanks to a large hole in it, but leaves had been piled around you, as well as bits of cloth, some of which you realized quickly had come from your.. Shirt.. 

Throwing your arms over your chest, you sighed with relief to find that not only had someone bandaged you.. If a bit poorly done, but had lain the remains of a tattered, most likely cream colored knit piece of clothing.. It was difficult to tell what it might have been at one time, so worn and torn as it was, but as you sat up, you found it large enough to tie behind your neck and lower back.. Much to the protest of your aching muscles.

A quick glance to the mouth of the cave let you know that while it was not yet night, you had lost a good chunk of the day, when did you decide to take a nap...wait.. Your breath caught in your throat as you quickly took stock of your surroundings. Your boys were nowhere to be seen, a large boney beast, larger then the friendly one who you had seen the night before, and clearly not the one you had engaged in a poorly outmatched fight earlier, this beast was asleep near you, radiating warmth. You eyed the large crack running down it’s skull, as well as the oddly placed golden fang which replaced where one must have been lost.

Creeping out of the bed, you were yanked back, a long and very firmly placed tail wrapped about your middle, pulling your squirming form back into the raft, which had been padded with more leaves. The beast cracked open one white eye light, and you could swear you it smirked as it rumbled a sort of purr or a growl, you weren’t sure, and trapped you beneath one heavy limb.

You were two seconds from a full on meltdown and another fit of rage when laughter caught your attention. Laughter you knew well. Your boys were not far, just outside of the cave from the sound of it. Glancing back at the beast who held you close to it’s rib cage, you gave it a sharp elbow jab, to which he huffed and rolled.. Right on top of you, pinning you beneath it as it gathered more leaves around and went back to sleep. “..Move you heavy, bony asshat!” you snapped at it, you needed to see to your boys, and this big lug wasn’t letting you go!

“No can do.. Sleep..” Wait.. did it just? You gave it a more curious glare now, watching it’s jaw, but it remained closed.. Instead you found the voice to come from elsewhere. Looking about, you happened to spay a glow of bright white, as well as a hint of rusty orange from within the damn heavy rib cage holding you down.. “Soul speech.. Works for now. Hush, sleep.. This is tiring.”

You grumbled something obscene, earning a huff of laughter from the beast. In return, it rumbled with that odd mix of a purr growl, and warmth began to flood you once more. You tried to fight it, to get up, to get free, but something about it.. Made your tired body just crave to give in and.. Sleep..


	11. Play Time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble ahead.. And Blue makes some new friends!

Slim chuckled to himself, this little fighter sure did live up to the praise Papyrus had showered her with. She was warm, but it never hurt really to keep a sleeping charge a little warmer. She had of course given some resistance when she first woke, but his healing magic as well as his own personal bag of tricks soon had her lulled back to sleep once again. She needed a lot more rest, even with Papyrus’ and his healing combined, the wound had been a nasty one and she had lost a lot of blood. 

It was only due to the fact he posed no threat, that Papyrus even allowed him to stay in the surprisingly comfortable, if not a bit odd nest. This new little addition to their pack would need food, water, and rest. The first of those needs, Papyrus could collect himself, while he left Sans watching the mouth of the cave. He had laid down the law pretty firmly, until the entire pack could sit and speak over the matter, only Slim would be allowed in when Papyrus was away.

Such a funny little creature, a real spitfire, he could admire why this little fleshy thing had endeared herself to his pack mate and friend, what surprised him however, was how she had held her own.. For the most part, against Stretch. Readjusting some of the leaves, propping them beneath her head and moving slightly to the side once more, his back to the mouth of the cave as he curled about his little companion, Slim frowned at the thought of his dear friend. Stretch had made a real mess of things this time.

Of course he knew, or could guess at least, some of what went through Stretch’s thick skull. They all spoke of the dreams, the flash of silver, and it brought an unknown fear and anger to them.. He had seen the knife tightly clutched in your hand. He wasn’t exactly sure what it was, but once he had kicked it away, the silver had vanished within the dark base, it set his own nerves at ease not to see it anymore. Silver was bad, it was always bad. Silver brought red, and red was bad..sometimes. He mused as he sniffed at a sticky pile of leaves, honey.. Ah that was the lure. Red could be good in some cases, like when they brought down a large animal. In those cases, the red was blood of a fresh kill. But red could also be the berries which were sour to the taste, and drained magic terribly quickly.

Red was also what he saw in his dreams, and funny enough, the name of a feisty, smaller member of the pack. This Red was trouble most of the time as well, but funny too.. If not a bit cruel, but so was Black, and he always listened to Black.. He just couldn’t remember why.. Ah well, if he forgot another thing, why worry about it?

He seemed to forget a lot, save for the basic things he needed to know. He knew how to hunt and kill, how to clean the meat before bringing it back to the den. He knew how to heal, as well as a few little tricks he kept to himself, one of which he had used on this new little pack mate. 

He yawned, sleep was good. He liked sleep, dreams could be bad, but sleep was always good. Laying his heavy head down, his sockets closing as he welcomed his favorite past time again. Sleep was always good.

Outside the cave, Blue was having the best day ever! The cubs were so much fun once they stopped being scared of him! He rolled and wrestled with them, careful of his own claws and fangs, he would bap their snouts, lick a fleshy cheek, or nip at the odd pelts covering their legs.. Strange how they insisted on walking on two when four was just so much easier, but eh, must be a funny thing about whatever type of creature they were.

His soul swelled with joy, new pack mates! He had wanted to talk to Papyrus about them, but knew well enough when to leave his usually cheerful companion be. Instead, he had made it his own personal mission to keep the cubs happy and busy till either their mother would come out of the cave or Papyrus’ return, whichever came first. Either way, he was having a blast.. Though he was worried about his brother, he would have a stern talk with Stretch later. Much later.

Sans watched on as Blue tumbled in the dirt with the cubs, they had almost as much energy as the small yet stocky skeleton possessed. Well, they could be good for something it seems, Blue was a constant source of concern, but if he took over their empty hours, teaching them through play, then well.. Sans could have one less thing to worry about.

Right now, he had so many things weighing on his mind. The mother, his brother, his brother’s claims, Stretch and his punishment.. Frack, what was he going to do with Stretch? He could banish him, but he had a feeling that would only bring more trouble. He needed a way to secure a bond between these new pack members with the rest of the pack. A bond would keep them safe, and safe from each other. His thoughts kept swirling about, coming up with no answers as of yet. Well, if he thought of nothing before nightfall, he could always send Stretch on patrol of their territory, let some of that energy he seemed to have stored up, put to good use.

His gaze shifted over to Black, Red , and Edge. The three were busy exploring your personal territory you had staked out here. Red had kicked up the ashes from the fire you had stamped out ages ago, finding nothing of interest… though he did look pretty damn funny coated in a mix of grey and black soot.

Edge had kept himself busy, digging through all the junk you had brought back from the beach. Honestly, he saw no need for all this crap, but if you valued it enough to waste energy on, well he would leave it be.. Once he was sure nothing dangerous lay in the pile. You may now be a pack mate, but that by no means meant he trusted you or your cubs yet!

Black had however, been busy patrolling back and forth, looking up, and then again off to the jungle, worry etched into his bones. The same worry that Sans knew the others must have picked up on. The birds were circling over head. The birds always brought change, be it a newcomer to the island, or something else.. They were also damn annoying when hovering over a large kill, more times then not, Sans had lost his prey thanks to their hovering.. Blood often brought out many dangers on the island, and a certain lot might have caught wind of your blood.. He was right to worry.

One of the birds swooped down low, low enough to land upon a branch near by. Sans had mistaken one for another like those of his pack once, and had learned rather quick that these birds were trouble. They liked to steal anything shiny, as well as food.

Bright blue eye lights watched with keen interest, feathered limbs clasped at the beach along with sharp talons, and an ever present grin was plastered over the skull of the creature. “Trouble in paradise?” It cooed, mocking the alpha as his low growl began to rumble.

“Beat it bird brain!” He barked, trying to scare the bird away, only earning a laugh from it, as well as the attention of the rest of the pack, who ceased their activities to glare at the intruding skeleton creature.. They had a poor history with these birds.

“Just wanted to drop in.” The bird hopped down at that, landing a few feet away from Blue and the cubs. “And say hello!” It chirped, reaching out one talon tipped wing towards one of the pups, but drew it’s wing back swiftly as Blue’s own growl and snap of his teeth was warning enough.

“Bitey today, little Blueberry? Seems you aren’t the only one.” His grin twisted to a cold, cruel sneer, these birds were always trouble. “What do you want, get going before I decide fowl might be on the menu tonight.” The bird huffed, tucked his wings in close, and fluffed up his feathers, clearly trying to make himself appear larger.  
“Your little display today, has gathered attention, and not a sort you would invite to dinner.” Sans groaned, of course they had drawn attention, but birds were never really a good source of information, more then not they would speak in riddles or half truths.. It was rather surprising to find this one being so candid. 

Shooing the pest away, he turned his attention once more skyward, then allowed his gaze to drop down in the direction of a thicker part of the jungle.. A part he had recently lost in a territorial dispute. He knew what this warning meant, trouble.. Trouble in a very hungry, very difficult to deal with manner. 

“Once Paps has returned, we are all returning to the den. Start gathering what you can now. Blue, take the cubs along, watch over them.. But keep your eyes open, I think Horror is on the move.”

Blue rolled one of the pups off of him, sat up straight at his alpha’s instructions and gave a nod. “WILL DO!” Even with a threat like Horror, his excitement over his new pack mates couldn’t easily be stamped down. Sure they would have to be more careful in the coming days, but they had all tangled with Horror before. It was simply a matter of avoiding the great beast till he either forgot what he was looking for, or was distracted by something else to eat.

Black was sent along after Blue, to keep a close eye on the trio and keep them on track, while Red and Edge would carry as much back to the den as possible. Edge would be back shortly of course, to stand guard with Sans. It was best to always work in numbers when it came to Horror, they could only hope he hunted alone today.

So much to worry about..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel as though this chapter maybe missing something, but didn’t want to rush things. I do want to apologize for the lack of puns from our pun loving skeletons, I will give more detail on that matter as things develop.


	12. Through the eyes of a child.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing the story through Judah's eyes. You can skip this chapter if you don't want his version , a bit of a recap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn’t write today, but I know that slippery slope, if I give up a day, I will end up slacking off. I can not promise weekends will always have updates, but I will do my best! You can find me here at https://washedupfae.tumblr.com/ where I update frequently concerning the story.

My name is Judah, I will be turning eight in three weeks. I enjoy cartoons, pokemon, and playing with my best friend Collen. Collen is a funny name, isn’t it? I used to tease him about his name, but we had a pretty big fight awhile back, told mom I got my bruises from falling off the slide in Collen’s backyard. We haven’t fought since, well, other then calling each other names, but I don’t think that counts. He is my best friend, even if we can be mean to each other once in awhile.

My life is rather strange, well it used to be normal, at least I think I could call it normal. I lived with my mom, and we stayed in a large house with my best friend and his parents. We didn’t go to school, but were taught at his house, a tutor I think is what the guy called himself. Mom also made sure we did our book work. I hate book work.

Last week though, my life changed, in a big way. I was so excited for our trip, I love boats, the bigger the better! And this boat was huge, I’m talking really big, like.. Bigger then Collen’s house big! Well.. maybe? I’m not sure. I just know it was huge, and had a lot of people on it.

We had to dress up every evening, I hate dressing up. We have to sit quietly, eat our dinner, and mom always has that same smile plastered on her face. That ‘I wish I could be anywhere else’ sort of smile. I like her normal smile, the type she gets when Collen’s parents are busy.

What was I saying? Oh yeah, well, remember that boat I was talking about? It sank! Can you believe it?! I didn’t think a boat that big could sink, man it was scary. Collen cried, a lot. I didn’t, well.. Ok, keep this between us, but maybe I did. But you would have too! I have never seen adults acting so crazy.. Collen and I almost got separated, luckily mom was there. 

It is all kinda a blur, one moment we were at dinner, next everything went dark and then sideways. I remember mom’s hand grabbing mine, her nails digging into my wrist as she pulled me out off the floor.. Or was it a wall? Everything was wrong. Messed up.

People bumped into us, a lot of people. There was so much screaming.. Ok yeah I was crying. I remember someone picking me up beneath my arms, no one has picked me up in years, not since I was a little kid.. Like four. Too heavy mom says, not in a mean way, but in a .. she can’t hold me sort of way, anyway.

Must have been one of the.. Do you call them sailors on big boats like that? Who ever he was, he had passed me off to mom, and soon Collen was sitting beside me, or rather clinging to me. Crybaby. 

Everyone was shouting, water was all over the place.. It was scary. I remember that someone climbed in the boat with us, and more tried to.. They ended up fighting and falling off the side as we were not yet on the water.. Mom screamed.. I hate to hear mom scream..

Something snapped, our boat.. Mom calls it a raft, tilted and we all fell.. I remember the dark cold when we hit the water. I didn’t want to open my mouth, but I guess the cold made me. I choked, swallowing down salt water.  
Something grabbed the back of my shirt. I’ll never forget that moment, my mom’s frightened face, her hair sticking to it, her eyes wide as she pulled be up onto another raft. Collen soon followed. Mom is scared of the ocean… but she never cried. I want to be more like her, but don’t tell her that. 

She pushed our little raft, swimming behind it till I could tell she was becoming too tired, ok I really did start crying then. I yelled at her, Collen did too, for her to get in the boat. Adults don’t often listen to kids, but she did. I am glad she actually listened to me for once.

After that, mom fished some stuff out of the water. I recognized her bag right away, I knew that bag. She told me if anything bad ever happened, to get it and find her. I was surprised it could actually float with all the stuff she has in it.

She then found something to paddle with, and began to row as quickly as she could away from the ship. Something about not wanting to be pulled down along with it. Looking back, all I could see was a large black spot on the ocean, if it was the ship, it must have been on its side and wasn’t going anywhere soon, but yeah, I wanted to be away from it as well.

Mom rowed for a long time.. I wanted to help, but she insisted that she needed to do it.. So I sat there with Collen, we were both quiet, this was one of those times we actually wanted to be quiet.. I could tell Collen was worried about his parents, I was too. Maybe they were on a boat..err.. Raft as well. I hope so.

I have no idea what time we fall asleep, all I can remember after that, was listening to mom’s heavy breath and grunts as she rowed, the water hitting the sides of the raft, and cries from people still on the boat or maybe out in the water.

I didn’t want to go to sleep, but I guess I did after awhile. When I woke, it was hot. Real hot, mom had covered us with what she called her shawl, it was soaked but at least it helped keep the sun off us. 

Mom made sure we had food and water for the first two days, and kept telling us that we would be rescued soon. By the third day, I could tell she didn’t believe her own words. We didn’t have much water left, and I wanted her to have the last half bottle, but she made Collen and I split it.

There isn't much to do on a raft, lost at sea. We talked, told stories, even tried to sing a little, but I could see that mom was tired. That changed however, when she spotted land. It was like someone had given her a redbull , maybe five, to chug. She was so excited!

I was too. The raft was hot, cramped, and as much as I like mom and Collen, I was wanting some space to myself. I helped mom row this time, it was difficult but eventually we figured it out, Collen kept a look out for his parents, like he had the past two days, but we only saw bits and pieces of things from the ship floating by. 

Man, the island is amazing! It reminds me of that book.. What is it.. About the kid and his family who get lost at sea and end up on an island just like this! Kinda glad mom insisted that I read that book. I wanted to explore the beach, but mom insisted we find water.

We helped her drag the raft, keeping the end up off sticks and rocks when she pulled it up the beach and into the jungle. It was such a relief to have some shade again. The jungle is amazing, Collen and I got to hunt for berries.. I wanted to catch some bugs, there were some really cool ones, but mom insisted on food first.

There's a lot more to tell you about, but something bad happened. You see, there are monsters on this island, real monsters! Some aren’t so bad, but there is one that is really mean. It attacked mom! Collen and I worked together, throwing anything we could find at it, I won’t lie, I was really scared..never seen my mom like that, most blood I have ever seen was when I cut my finger one time playing with Collen’s dad’s pocket knife, eh I’ll get back to that.. Anyway! Yeah, Orange Jerkface is what I called him, it looks like a really big dog that someone skinned and tried to dress up in a ratty old hoodie and shorts. 

I thought it was going to kill us, no lie. But you won’t believe what happened! Another big skeleton dog monster showed up! It tackled the other one to the ground, there were these epic orange bones everywhere too. Collen says I’m an idiot for saying its magic, but that was magic, I’m sue of it.

It barked something, and then I heard it scream “MINE!” No idea why I could understand it, but whatever it was saying, made the other monster back off. After that, well more showed up. I thought they were going to attack, but the dog skeleton.. Thing, who had saved us, seemed to be arguing with a smaller ..what the heck should I call these things? Monsters? Yeah I guess that works for now.

The smaller one had what must have been a blue coat at one time, not much was left to it.. There were a lot of these monsters actually, each looked different and yet kinda the same? Like..Some are tall, narrow skulls while others are small with round skulls. Some seem meaner, sharper, while one.. One I like to call Star Boy, cause of his eyes.. They are amazing, big stars instead of eyes!

We both like him, Star Boy is awesome. He made us go outside, I was worried about mom, but I did get a chance to look back and it seems the large monster.. Uhh what to call him.. Skeletor is too scary, he is scary but nice.. I think I will call him Hero, cause of the red scarf he has around his neck.. Kinda flows like a cape, really cool. Anyway, Hero was there, couldn’t tell what he was doing.. And I wanted to go back inside, but big meanie mcjerkface, a taller one, pointy, with lots of black on him, blocked the way.  
I don’t like Jerkface much, though he did let us back in the cave later.. Mom seemed okish. Collen and I helped bandaged her, lucky we had found that first aid kid the other day, Hero didn’t want us to touch her much but didn’t really get mad like he did at the others who tried to get near mom.

He growled a little, but in the end, we were able to cover mom.. I gotta tell you, seeing your mom like that, is not something you ever want to see. It was scary.. She was pale, all the blood had been cleaned up and thankfully it looked like the scratch wasn’t as deep as it had seemed earlier.. I think it was more magic, but Collen keeps calling me an idiot every time I insist it was magic. 

Anyway, another monster was there. I think I will call this one.. uh..Lazy, cause well.. Once we had mom bandaged up and Hero helped us get her back into the raft which had been our bed.. WHICH had to be padded with leaves, no thanks to that monster who had attacked mom and broke it! Well, I wanted to stay by her side, so did Collen. But Star Boy and Lazy wouldn’t let us.. She seemed like she was going to be ok though.. Yeah she was pale, but her breathing seemed better, and her skin was looking more.. Normal? Not so pale. I still say Lazy has magic.. I think they all have magic.. I mean, if you saw them.. Freaking skeletons!

Anyway.. After awhile, we all calmed down, except for Hero, he was pissed.. Heh don’t tell mom I said that ok? Anyway, he stayed angry, barking at the mean monster till he left, the smaller one who Hero had first been.. Talking to? He barked something at the mean monster and well, I have no idea what he said, but the skeleton left and I am glad for it.

After awhile, I got a chance to check on mom, she was sleeping, and looked a lot better! I felt calm enough now to leave her alone for awhile.. After all, I still wanted to see what was up with all of these crazy awesome skeletons.

Star Boy is a lot of fun, he likes to wrestle, I kinda forgot about a lot of what I had been worrying about, Collen and I got pretty filthy but it was fun. Too bad we couldn’t play for long though.. The Blue one was barking something at the others, I think another monster had shown up.. Looked kinda like the blue one, but with wings. So cool.

Well, Star Boy is pulling at my shirt, I guess he wants me to follow him.. I will let you know what is going on again later! Huh.. looks like rain is heading our way.. A lot of thunder in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope no one minded this recap through Judah’s eyes. Collen will get his own chapter later but not right away.


	13. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus catches some lunch, and finds he is not alone in the jungle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, another chapter containing blood, but just a little. The following chapter to come is most likely going to have more.. Just so you know!

If there was one thing he enjoyed, it was the thrill of a hunt, especially one with a purpose more than just replenishing his magic. Papyrus loved how the wind whipped over his bones, the crunch of sticks and vegetation as he was on the pursuit and no longer had to remain silent.

The jolt of excitement when he would bound over a fallen tree, his claws landing firmly upon the sizable rodent. It squeaked with fear and tried to bite at his claws as he sat there, watching it for a moment. Sure he could easily kill the thing and bring it back to you, but did you prefer to take the kills yourself?

If only Sans was here.. No, he shook his skull, Sans could not make the decisions for him anymore. He had made a claim and he would see it through.. Though he did have to admit, now that he thought back on all he had said, it brought a heat to his bones. He had claimed not only the newcomer and her cubs as his, but claimed the right of a mate, stars.. Would she even want him?

Of course she would! He puffed up his rib cage, the rodent’s squeals ignored as he prided himself on what a fine specimen of skeleton he was. Of course she would want him, maybe she had woken up and was wondering where her hero had gone? Ah..hero, he didn’t know why, but he liked that, it made something deep within his soul tingle, a shiver of pleasure he had not felt since..

Since.. Craning his skull slightly to the side, his eye lights near crossing as he tried to remember.. Since when? He knew there was something, something he couldn’t place a talon on, something he was forgetting..

Snatching up his catch, he made short work of ending its struggles with a snap of his fangs. Best not to let the poor thing suffer. It was still bugging him though.. What was he forgetting.. Usually his mind was an iron trap.. A trap? Huh, why did that seem to resonate with him so well?

It was as if there was a feather somewhere far back in his skull, tickling at the swirling mass of magic which filled his skull. The sort of itch one couldn’t scratch, stars this was going to drive him crazy!

If he could just remember… A loud crash would break him from his thoughts, a sound he knew all too well. A heavy thump, thump, thump.. Papyrus knew he was brave, knew he was strong, but he also knew full well when not to take on a certain situation on his own. 

This was trouble, this was big trouble. Big angry trouble. Turning to head back to your den, he paused. The rich taste of the kill on his tongue sparked a new worry as well as a thought. There would be only one reason why that big brute would be out hunting, especially , from the sound of it, so deep into the jungle. Blood.  
Turning away from the den, Papyrus had a plan, and a pretty decent one if he would say so himself! Shaking his head, the kill’s blood splattered not only his bones but the leaves around him, good.. He could use this!

Taking off into a deeper part of the jungle, he would send the hungry beast on a goose hunt! He almost wanted to laugh at his own trickery, but he would have to do so later, when he wasn’t the only thing between his new pack, and a very gruesome end!

~Honey’s POV~

A new smell. Something sweet, sticky sweet… rabbit? Maybe.. Not the same as the first scent, but fresh. Fresh was good. He did like rabbit...His brother liked it even more.. Maybe where one was, there would be more.

Dropping down to all fours, he prefered to stand upon two legs most of the time, but four were best for the chase. Long limbs made short work of leaping over obstacles, and his slender frame could weave through vines that would ensnare Horror.

They had done this so many times before. Honey would chase the more nimble prey, while Horror took down the larger, slower sort. His mouth salivated with that old hunger, a hunger he had known for as long as he could remember.

It was true, his eyesight was falling him, as was his voice, but his sense of smell was as sharp as ever, and it was through this method he could hunt. He knew the scent fo so many things on this island. The wet, crisp aroma of vegetation, each plant had its own scent.. The earthy smell of upturn soil from where his claws raked through the dirt. He knew old blood from new, rot from fresh meat, he also knew the scent of fear in the many forms it took. A rabbit’s fear was cloyingly sweet while a boar’s was musky and mixed with rage.

There was another scent today, one he had encountered before. He paused near a rather large leaf, his tongue flicking out to catch a few drops of crimson..one of the other s had been here, and had made a kill.. Curious, normally this one was so clean and precise with his hunts.. Why so messy?

Something wasn’t adding up.. Turning back, he circled around to meet up with Horror.

~Horror’s POV~

Hungry. Tired. Have to hunt. Want to sleep. His knuckles dragged along the ground as his shoulders slumped, his head low to avoid low hanging branches and more then once he had bit through some vines which had tried to trap him and keep him from his task. 

He would slow, listen.. Quick, near silent steps, Honey.. His bloated red eye rolling in its socket as he turned to follow the sound.. Honey must have found something.. Easing back, to plant his heavy frame firmly on the ground, his arms resting over his knees, he would wait. Honey was fast, and could cover a lot of ground.. It would not take him long.. Then he would know what the other had discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got to say, it always feels like I have written so much more then I actually have. :/


	14. Snippet: Dog Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snippet of a chapter, life has popped up that needs my attention. More to come as soon as I possibly can get back to writing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I have been meaning to say, if I haven’t replied to your comment o-o; I apolgise, I might be a tad akward about getting back to comments once a new chapter is up.. It is sort of “Well… I kinda answered that in the next chapter but if they haven’t read it yet.. Oops?” So I kinda don’t know what to say ^_^; But please know that I read all the comments!

He had made a lot of mistakes in his life. Some he could remember, some he had lost to time, but none had lead to such an outcome. Having returned to the den as instructed, Stretch decided to make himself more useful then ornamental.. What was it Blue used to say? If you have time to lean, you have time to clean? But that didn’t make any sense now did it? Why would Blue say something like that..? And why had it popped up in his mind all of a sudden?

Stretch huffed, kicking some of the older bedding out of the den, to be replaced with fresh, cleaner material for the nest. He had experienced first hand, how annoying bone mites and fleas could be, if he laid around and didn’t either clean the nest or let one of the others do the annoying task.

Maybe if he did a decent enough job, Sans would take it a bit easier on him? That was a bit of what he was hoping for, but honestly, it was just something to keep his mind busy while he waited. 

High up the mountain side, the den was perfect for their needs. A cave, deeper then the one you had claimed so far below, it gave the pack a good sense of the island, a decent view and the winds were cooler here. The irritating part of the placement of the den, was how far down he had to travel for more fronds and leaves. He would also need to collect some moss, Blue favored the type which drew near the waterfall, but he couldn’t travel so close to your den again just yet.. Hopefully he would remember later though.

Up and down the mountain side, his shoulders and feet ached from the simple of monotonous task. Finally he had plenty of fresh material to work with, the problem being now.. He kinda sucked at making nests. He usually left that up to Red, Slim, or Papyrus, whoever might be lingering about on days he would have to pull his weight in more then just hunting.  
Grumbling, he began stuffing mouthfuls of the fresh vegetation onto the large slab of rock which served as a foundation for the nest. It was a good spot, higher up then the rest of the den, if only by a few inches, so on the rare occasions when the rains would come and the wind would follow, blowing torrents of water into the cave, the nest stayed dry.. Usually the rains weren’t a problem though, it was only on those rare moments when it really became a bother.

Stamping down more of the vegetation, he grumbled as he found the nest to be more a lump, a misshaped mess which spilled off the small rise of stone. Dammit.. Well he would have to keep trying.. Though he was getting sleepy, it had been a long day, and he was still pretty sore from the encounter.. Well.. maybe he could catch a quick snooze before getting back to work, surely the others would be busy for hours.. Couldn’t hurt.

“You really are a dumb shit, aren’t ya?” A snarl startled Stretch awake, sending more bits of leaves and sticks flying as he jumped and readied himself for an attack, only to find Red, who had previously been snarling, now trying to choke down laughter. “Man, even I can’t fuck things up like you can.. Move your ass, I’ll fix this, don’t have much time though.” It was unlike Red to volunteer to do anything, as well as his humor to die down so quickly once something got him going.. Using the bulk of his frame, he pushed Stretch out of the nest and set to work. “Blue be here soon.. Best make yourself useful, go wait outside. He has the cubs with him.. I suggest you keep your head down and don’t get yourself in any deeper shit.”

This was a lot to take in when being freshly jolted from sleep. He grumped but had little to argue on the matter, at least Red was lending him a hand here and taking over one of his screw ups. Last thing he needed was to have Blue on his tail after this mess of a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did intend for this chapter to be longer, but a large task has come up which may take up the rest of my day and into tomrrow (Computer has to be unplugged for awhile X_x!) so I hope you enjoyed this small snippet for now.


	15. Return to Dreams

Dreams are a curious and funny thing. You might think they can reveal the future, or aspects of your subconscious mind. Whatever the truth behind the imagery, be it fictional, spiritual, or perhaps something more, your current dreams as of late, had become vivid in detail and curiosity. 

You would find yourself once more standing before those twin heavy stone doors, but something new was there to greet you. Tiny beetles, so dark with a green sheen to them, scuttled past your feet and through the crack of the entryway. Where your dreams before had begun in autumn and then to winter, you now found yourself sweltering beneath an unforgiving sun, with dry and cracked dirt beneath your bare feet.  
“I don’t want to go in there..” Your voice seemed so far away, so timid and quiet, so different from before. Yes you had been afraid before, but there had always been an underlying strength, one that seemed to come from the very essence of your being, yet here you stood, afraid as a small child might be.

Reaching out, you pushed the heavy door aside, and a swirl of blinding color filled your vision. Golden rays reached out from you, piercing through the inky black which continued to ooze between the stones lining the corridor walls. Red, green, yellow, blue, and so many more colors bled over the inky substance, swirling in pools upon the floor. It was as though the different hues were oil compared to a dark water, in truth you had no idea what even of it might be.

Taking a step, you held your breath, that unknown fear closing in around you, icy tendrils seeping through your pores and down into the marrow of your bones. An oppressive weight, a seemingly invisible force willing you to turn away.

Something was trying to stop you, this realization struck a nerve deep within your soul. Something dared to try and turn you away, perhaps it was what had made you afraid before you even neared this damn doorway! Squaring your shoulders back, you puffed up your chest and held your head high. “I am not afraid!” Your voice echoed down along the corridor, and strangely enough, it caused the dark pools to ripple and retreat.. If only slightly.

You reached out into the dark, your fingers seeking out one of the golden rays.. It was so warm, so gentle against your skin. It filled your heart with a determination, a drive to delve deeper, to discover this mystery your mind had lain before you. 

Grasping hold of your resolve, you pushed past the cruel cold that still tried to hold you back. It was a battle of wills, yours against whatever was trying to keep you at bay, but as you struggled on, your eyes were wide, taking in all you could.

After the first few feet in, past the sea of dark, you burst through into a near blinding light. Orange red, heat worse then the sunlight outside, it blistered and broiled your skin, but you pushed onward.. Your pathway was no longer one made of a cobbled stone floor, but a thin and winding earthen path as the heat bore down from all sides. Glancing aside, your heart sank at the terrifying drop should you misstep. 

A rolling thunder rippled through the cavernous area you found yourself in, the path crumbling, forcing you to take less careful steps but rather to run, flee as the rock beneath you began to give way.

An inferno flared behind you, you could catch the stench of burning flesh and hair, but still you pushed on.. It was only as you reached a shining white opening at the other side of the path, could you look back and see what you had left behind.. A gaping maw, a chasm flooding with liquid heat. You turned away, knowing there was nowhere to go from here on out but forward..

A soft voice, so small, so delicate you might not have heard it, had your attention been stolen by any other factor. A tiny plea for help. Shielding your eyes, the bright white engulfed you, blinding you so that you could only proceed, guided by each foot fall.

You woke with a start, your head feeling as though it might be stuffed with cotton, and your mouth equally as dry. The surface your had been sleeping upon shifted, it was firm yet yielded to your touch. It took a few moments for you to realize that you were upon the back of a skeletal beast.

Questions swirled in your brain but your scratchy throat would not permit but only the smallest rasp of a sound. Where were you? Where were your boys? Where was this creature taking you?! 

A quick observation would answer that last question at least. The creature was making its way up along a narrow ledge of stone, you were heading up the side of a mountain? Glancing over its shoulder, you narrowed your brows as you remembered just who those features had belonged to, the big lug who had put you back to sleep earlier!

You had half a mind you swat the back of his skull for that stunt, when a squeal of delight caught your attention. Up ahead, not too far now, you caught a sight which both revealed and caused your heart to sink at the same time. Your boys were safe thankfully, playing with a smaller skeletal monster, but they were playing on a cliff’s edge!

You paid little heed to the disgruntled beast as you scrambled from it’s back and onto the narrow path. Your voice was still far from being of use, but you tried calling out to them. It came as a great relief when another small, slender skeleton barreled out of the mouth of the cave, you had not really noticed it till now, till the skeleton had rushed out, barking at the trio on the ledge.

Whatever was taking place, it seemed the slender skeleton was herding your boys and the other skeleton back into the cave. Well if that is where they going, then so were you! After this.. Well you would decide what to do once you had insured the safety and well being of your boys.

~Slim’s POV~

You had fire in you, that was for sure. You should have slept the entire way back to the den, but somehow you had broken through his little trick, it was one he had used on Blue and Back many an evening to get them to settle down. 

After Papyrus had returned, bloodied but thankfully not his own by the scent of it, he had informed Sans and Slim of the approaching danger, trouble Sans had already predicted would be creeping towards your old den.

Slim had argued with Papyrus to dive into the pond and then get back to camp, leave Horror confused and hunting for prey he would be unable to find, but Papyrus had raised a very keen point. Horror had rarely lost track of his prey in all the time they had observed the lumbering hulk’s patterns. 

It left a foul taste in his mouth, and a pit of worry in his soul when Papyrus took off for the depths of the jungle once more, Sans howling after him to come back. This had left to a very short discussion between the remaining two skeletons.

Slim had offered before the order could even be given, to carry you back to the den, and Sans would go, and try to catch up with his sibling. Papyrus may be brave and stronger than they had realized before, but Horror was trouble and difficult alone.. If he had help in his hunt, it would be an impossible fight.

Slim cast one long glance to the lush green of the jungle. His alpha was out there somewhere, facing what could easily be the end of not only Sans, but his brother as well. Once he had you and your pups settled, he would find Stretch and try to circle around Horror’s path.. He could only hope he would arrive in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is now one week old! Pretty pleased with how it has been going so far, especially for an idea that had been brewing on the backburner for only a couple of days! Thank you all, for your encouragement, kudos, and comments ^_^


	16. When It Rains, It Pours..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing a day yesterday! It had been heck-a-busy and I was just too worn down to write, nearly would have been the same tonight (Took a break once we got home, and started Pokemon Sun over again, and was watching some anime, nice break) till my roomie reminded me that they hadn’t heard any key clacking XD kinda helps to have someone who shares a room with you, who reads your stories, to keep you on track!
> 
> More blood in this chapter.
> 
> Notes: Roomie pointed out a big error, fixing it now, so if it seems as if something has changed when you reread this chapter, that is what happened!

Hunger, there was always the hunger. For as long as he could he could remember. He was hungry. No matter how many kills it took, the flesh of creatures he had little knowledge of, nor the roots and fruits he consumed when meat was scarce he was always hungry.

The wind carried so many wonderful, delicious aromas this day. Rain was soon, very soon.. He loved every second he could get, standing beneath the open sky, water dancing on his bones and filling his senses with an odd sort of music, each little tap and splash different from the last. It was thrilling. But it did little to suppress the hunger.  
Blood was heavy in the air, fresh but drying quickly, yet it was not enough. The blood was not from a larger creature, not the sort who had been causing him to circle back, zigzag through the jungle, and nearly lost him a couple of times. No, this blood was from a small creature.. A hare most likely.

Sweat, fear, blood, it all swirled to create such an inviting perfume, a sensation he could happily drown himself in, but there was always the hunger. The hunger kept his wandering mind on the tasks at hand. The hunger reminded him that his clan was waiting for him to return, that Horror was waiting. The hunger would keep his senses sharp and focused.

This prey, it was intelligent. He enjoyed that fact, easy prey were often captured and killed far too quickly, even if a hunt could not fill the void in his wretched soul, a hunt could at least ease some of the boredom which ticked away at his ebbing sanity. 

His claws, so sharp and long, so deadly, were nothing compared to his magic. He could not remember why he favored his scythe, only that he knew it well, it fit perfectly in his hands, the weight nothing to him now. The familiar crackle was as a warm embrace, soothing his mind when questions would become too much.Questions he had long ago stopped trying to ask.

Ah there it was, his prey, he had uncovered their tracks once more. Stalking now, his soul humming with excitement.. This one was large, much larger than the last creature he had brought down. He would dearly so enjoy this encounter.

Resting back on his haunches, his magic took shape within his grasp, a sickly pale yellow where once he knew his magic had been a honeyed amber. More questions.. He disliked questions. Shaking his skull to dislodge any stray thoughts, he readied himself for the right moment.

Papyrus whirled about to face the sudden noise as something burst through the thicket of greenery, the rabbit fell from his jaws as his warning growl rose. Crud, this was the worst possible outcome, he could manage Horror, but never Honey.

Horror could be outwitted, winded, and eventually lost, but Honey was a demon on the prowl. He never gave up a scent, no matter how long it took him to track his next meal. Papyrus shuddered as he recalled the last time he had stumbled across the remains of one of Honey’s feasts.

Wisps of fur lingered, the ground licked clean of any remaining fluids, and only a few scattered, shattered bones remained of whatever it had been that the monster had consumed. Honey was a beast beyond thought and reason. There was nothing to be done for it, Papyrus had to fight to survive, to ensure the well being of his pack.

Honey never spoke, never made much of a sound when he was on the hunt. His actions did all of the speaking for him. The scythe raised high as he had burst through into the clearing, now swept down in a deadly arc towards Papyrus. He had only a few seconds to react.. 

The scythe would find only dirt and bramble where Papyrus had stood. In the breath of a moment, he had managed to dodge the attack, rolling to the side. He could not waste a second however, back on his feet, he lunged for his own attack.

This was no match of magic and tactic, it was raw terror fueled savagery. Talons met with bone, magic to clean ivory, dust and marrow filled the air and soon littered the ground. Limping back, he held his right forelimb to his chest, he had damn near lost the entire limb, had he been but a breath slower.

Honey would not walk away from this fight without his own wounds. Two of his lower right ribs now leaked dust, bitten clear through, but he paid them no mind. Raising the scythe again, his jaws parted in a soundless cry as he brought the weapon down with fury.. Only for it to meet with solid ground yet again.

Papyrus had thought he would meet his end in that last attack, but found that he did not have the taste of his own dust upon his tongue, but an odd sort of staticy sense.. A scent one could taste.. He could not put a name on it, but he knew well enough why it had happened. Sans.

Sans had not only been looking for him, he had stumbled over the scene of the fight. Papyrus was well acquainted with his brother’s shortcuts, and in any other situation would have called such a move lazy, but now he was thankful for it.

“Thought I smelled something rotten.. Hunting alone today Honey?” The alpha snarled as he circled the now crouching figure. Honey of course saying nothing, his sharp yellowed eye lights following the hostile monster, shifting back over to the injured one behind him and back, though his weak eye sight could only take in a few notes of interest, his stronger senses would fill in any important details he may miss. “Horror got your tongue? Let me guess… Got a bit hungry and thought you would take a bite out of my pack, am I right?”

Anyone else might have missed the slight dip of Honey’s skull, but Sans had not. He may be a rotten carcass of a skeleton, a foul creature bent on destruction and consuming, but if there were three things one could rely on Honey for.. It was three simple facts. He was honest. He was loyal. And he was deadly accurate when he would strike. Only a handful on the island could dodge his attacks, and it was only in the best of situations.. Papyrus being one of those few.

“You should know as well as any of us, bones only dissolve to dust! You will not find food here today, turn away Honey..” The hunter cocked his skull slightly, listening to the enraged alpha, the words were sluggish through his muddled mind. Dust.. dust carried no sweetness, no flavor. It left his soul aching more then before he ate.. Dust was unsatisfying. He traced his phalanges along the bleeding wounds of his ribs, catching a bit of the grey sparkling dust upon the tips of his talons, and brought it before his teeth.

A flick of the tongue, a grimace found its way over his jagged fangs. Dust was indeed tasteless. Keen white eye lights followed the action, waiting to see just what this unhinged hunter might just do.

Sans braced himself for an attack as Honey rose up on his feet. The hunger gnawed at his soul, but the other’s words had penetrated enough to reach through the haze. Without a word, only a small curve to one boney brow in acknowledgement, the hunter turned and faded from sight.. Leaving only a foul stench of decay behind him. 

Magic was taxing on his reserves, but he knew enough to never turn his back on a foe without a quick escape. At one time, he suspected he had favored his own shortcuts, but if he did, those days were long ago and forgotten. Now he only relied upon them when he must.

Several feet away from the clearing, he now sat, perched upon a branch, eyeing the two skeletons he had left behind. His failing sight would not capture much, but there were so many things he could depend upon, he listened, noted how the one who had spoken to him before, grunted, strained as he now assisted the other, listening to every snap and broken twig, each crunch of a leaf as they made slow progress from the clearing and off deeper into the jungle.

His hand shot out, grasping a brightly colored bird from a near by branch as he kept his attention upon the pair. His teeth sinking into feather and flesh, bones breaking in a very satisfying crunch as he mulled over what had just taken place.

The one he had been hunting had lured him further into the jungle then he normally would have gone, and Horror would be catching up soon.. He needed something to report, as well as to figure out just why this skeleton had led him on such a chase. It made no sense at all, why bait him unless..

His bloodied fangs tipped up in a gruesome grin. The one he had been hunting, was hiding something. Secrets were valuable.. And often, very rewarding. Finishing off the short meal, he would catch another before meeting up with Horror..

~Back at the Den..~

Blue huffed as he was yet again, being scolded by this strange omega. He knew full well how close the ledge had been, it was important to teach the cubs how to maintain their balance on any surface and he had been between them and any chance of falling! Surely you could have seen that had you not been so angry. Same goes for Black.. Black nearly caused more trouble with his own barking, startling the boys, causing one to stumble and Blue had to pull him back before the cub had actually fallen. Seriously, he knew how to raise cubs! If you babied them too much, they could never learn any important skills.. He sighed, rolling his starry eye lights, he guess it could look bad from where you had been standing, but he really had the situation under control!

You had been trying to scream at him, your voice painfully scratchy, till one of the cubs had handed you something from the strange pouch they had insisted on carrying. He knew what it was by the scent, water.. But it was odd as well, something was off about it. He couldn’t put a claw on it, but there was something about the clear container that made the back of his skull itch..something he wanted to try and figure out/

After gulping down a few swallows, you had coughed and continued on your tirade, though now in near full volume. He sighed again.. He would have to let you get this out of your system. Well, he was patient enough, so he could wait.. Besides , he was concerned as to why he had not seen or heard from Papyrus, Sans, Slim, or Stretch yet.. A sharp crack from outside the den broke your train of thought and caused him to jump.. Thunder..

He rose, whined and paced before the mouth of the cave, thunder.. And his pack was outside, no idea where they might be, or when they might return.. Black grumbled something, but it was lost with the following roar of more thunder, and a torrential rain which now drummed down against the mountain side. 

Their eye lights met, and the worry was shared between the pair. If the others did not return soon, they weren’t exactly sure what to do. They couldn’t leave you here, alone.. They had been put in charge of keeping you and your pups safe, and at the same time.. The others could be hurt, lost.. Who knows what could be going on. A bright flash, the crack of another bolt of lightning startling Blue, his claws digging into the hard stone floor beneath him.. The rains, he hated the rains.


	17. Into The Storm

Huddling together in what had to be a very strange nest, you kept your boys close as the storm grew. Clouds, thick and heavy with rain had blocked the ebbing light of day, casting long shadows along the cavern you found yourself in.

Two of the beasts paced before the entrance, the only two who had remained behind with you. Outside the mouth of the cave, lightning would flash, filling the small space with a moment of light before it was gobbled up by the encroaching dark of night. The rain fell without any sign of slowing, and with it came a sharp, cold wind.

The nest itself was an odd collection of branches, leaves, and bits of fabric here and there. These pieces you realized, you had seen before. Each little scrap, new piece to an incomplete puzzle, had to have come from the rags the skeleton creatures wore. 

Plucking up a thin, well worn strip of baby blue, you held it up to compare with a ragged bandanna one of the skeleton creatures had tied about its neck. So strange.. Where would these beasts have acquired clothing, and from the looks of what they wore, how much time had passed since they had started wearing the items?

This island was strange, very strange. Something tickled at the back of your mind, a growing curiosity, not only for the inhabitants of this island, but what secrets might still be hiding just out of sight. You were not certain you would find any answers soon, if at all.

The events of the day had brought highs and lows, an eventful morning full of promise, to a deadly encounter, and who knows what else you had missed within those hours you had lost consciousness. It really came as no surprise to you, even with the stress and storm, both boys eventually lost their struggles to stay awake, and fell into a sleep born of pure exhaustion. 

This left you with only your thoughts and worries. Taking stock of the situation, you eased out of the nest as quietly as possible, so not to spook or alert the pacing beasts. It was best to know your surroundings, should there rise a need for your little party to hide or flee.

The smaller of the two turned sharply, watching you from the corner of his socket but made no move to hinder your progress, so it must have been safe to assume you were free to explore, as long as you didn’t near the entrance to the cave.

With what little light there was, you had a limited amount of time to search so it was best to get to it. The cave was different from the one you had claimed for your own. The stone floor was icy, and when you lay your palms firm against the ground, you could feel a faint rumble from somewhere deep below.. Curious..

It went much further back than yours had as well, deep gouges in the stone wall suggested that it had been carved from the mountain side by possibly the very beasts who now called it home. Running your fingers along one of the deeper lines, you shuddered at the memory, when you had witnessed first hand how dangerous these skeleton beasts were. You could not stay here for long.

Near the furthest point back in the cave, you discovered a small hole, no bigger than one you might picture a mouse would scurry away in. Hands and knees upon the icy cold floor, you brought your head down to peer through and took in a sharp breath at what you saw.

Swirling, inky black.. It was difficult to make out what it was, and you had no desire to stick your hand in the hole to find out.. But a quick trip back to the nest had you returning with a stick in hand.

It was a simple test, if whatever it was, moved away from the stick or latch onto it, then you had some sort of new creature to deal with, you could only hope it wasn’t some sort of mass of insects, the very thought had you cringing with disgust. 

What you would find, however, would prove to be a far more troubling discovery. The stick yielded results, by drawing out of the hole, a thick, inky black, oozing substance. Your mind snapped back to your dreams, and quickly you stuffed the stick far back into the hole, blocking it with a small stone and scooted back over to the nest. The skeletons might be difficult, but that mass? It was indeed trouble. Something unnatural, it brought an instinctive fear, the sort of fear which was rooted deep and primal, a fear born out of a need of survival.

That old pain, the headache had returned, piercing through your thoughts, scattering them to the winds. Blinding, what had once been a dull throb had grown to a symphony of agony as the steady pulse began behind your eyes, traveling to wrap a weave of pain across your skull. Sound, light, the pressure in the air brought on by the rain outside, it all aided to the mind crushing weight of the pain. Teeth clenched, you held your hands to your temples, silently begging for relief as drums beat a steady rhythm in your ears.

A sharp yip of surprise from one of the beasts earned a groan of displeasure from you. The one sporting a faded purple bandanna nudged at your hands, trying to get you to dislodge your hold, your nails having now pressed small crescent moons against your skin. Blinded by the migraine, you lashed out, your nails scraping against bone as you tried to push the skeleton away from you.

~Black’s POV~

Stupid Mutt leaving me here to watch over the Omega and her cubs, he is so slow, I could have sniffed out the others in a matter of minutes when it might take him a good hour or more to locate the rest of our pack. Blue is not very helpful either, worrying.. Gah, the more he paces, the more agitated I am becoming! I knew these three would bring nothing but trouble.. When I get my claws on Stretch..

The fuck?! What the hell is the Omega doing now? Stars above, she is going to hurt herself.. Just great, Papyrus goes and finds himself a mate, and she turns out to be a loon.. How the hell has she survived this long?

~Reader POV~

You were seeing red, good sense replaced with something old and buried deep within your mind. The anger, the injustice of it all, everything which had turned wrong in your life, now boiling up to seal away the reasonable human you were , to draw out a lust for survival that you had not known you possessed.

Your nails should not have been able to tear through bone as they did, but you had gouged four long marks along the thin skeleton’s features, from his right socket, over the empty space of his nasal cavity, and down to his jaw line. Spital froth upon your lips and a low guttural growl of warning rose from you as you crouched over your sleeping young.

Your boys, yours to protect. Your pride, to further your bloodline, you would give your all to ensure they see another sunrise. You had been ready to lash out again, when a small voice squeaked out, breaking you from your swirling thoughts. Your name.. It came from.. Glancing down, you stared into Collen’s wide eyes.. Oh stars, oh dear mercy.. The fear that bloomed in those innocent sea green eyes.. Your heart nearly stopped as the world came crashing down around you.

Backing away, your hand held over your mouth, tears threatening to spill from your eyes as you wrapped your brain around everything that had happened with you within the span of a few minutes. What was this island doing to you..?

~Stretch’s POV~

“ShitshitshitDoubleShit!” Mud, heavy with water, slippery and difficult to run on, squelched between his talons as Stretch raced on. All hell had broken loose over the course of the day. Leaping over a fallen log, he ducked as a much larger, uprooted tree was hurled over his skull.. A hair’s breath away from striking him.

Of course he would run into Horror of all creatures on this forsaken island! The monstrous skeleton had been hunting for who knows what, when Stretch had stumbled right into his path. Usually he could talk his way out of trouble with Horror, but once the other was on the prowl.. Well, the best thing he could do was run!

Twice he had made quick leaps with his shortcuts, but in his frenzied state, he had only gained a spanse of eight or nine feet ahead between each jump. He wasn’t able to keep focus long enough to plot where his shortcuts would drop him off next.

Scrambling through a thicket of thorny brush, he hissed as the briers left stinging scratches along his lanky form. He had to find a way to lose Horror and find the others.. The rain was already making this escape difficult. Be it the mud, or the water pooling in his sockets, running over his bones and weighing down the scrapes of pelts he wore, he knew he was fighting a losing battle here.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rains are here, and they suck for everyone involved. Slim just wants all this chaos over and done with already.

He hated the rain. Not only would it flood their tunnels, forcing his brood up out of the safety of the sands and into the unknown of the jungle, but it also drowned out his sense of smell. He could taste nothing on the breeze now, for every breath was pelted with a fat drop of rain.

Slithering ahead of the rest of the brood, it was his task as usual, to find a suitable den till the summer rains would pass. Of course this did not mean for a moment that he could get a single thought to himself, oh no.. of course not, Baby Blue was right on his tracks, babbling on about this and that, most of it was thankfully drowned out by the pelting rain.

He despised everything about the summer rains, often their new dens would be taken over by some irritate creature, or made unsuitable for one reason or another, he could only hope that his favorite spot, a nice cozy little cave, not far from his favorite pond, was empty and clear.. Unlike the last place he favored, which ended up being filled with a torrent of mud thanks to an unusually heavy rain out of season.

He might have missed the telltale signs of a fight, had his attention been elsewhere at the moment, but as he stumbled over a long series of fallen, broken branches, frawns, and vines littering the lush jungle, well.. He would have been a fool not to realize what had happened.

Holding a hand up to hush his companion, Ruby dropped down to rustle through the flattened leaves, trying to get a taste, a whiff of whatever had passed through. Rabbit.. Yes, most certainly a rabbit.. Another skeleton perhaps? No, not one he knew personally.. Perhaps one of those mountain dwelling beasts.. Yes he was fairly certain, but there was something more..

Baby Blue, or BB as he preferred to be called, hushed at once as he observed Ruby set to work on his discovery. How exciting! BB loved everything about the rainy season! Sure it was wet, and it forced them to relocate, but when they could finally go back to their den, it would be nice and ..well sort of clean, a lot of the old smells washed out thanks to the heavy rains. He always enjoyed finding new locations to call home for a short while, a change in their hunting grounds, ah so much to experience, he honestly could not see why it made Ruby so darn grumpy!

There was one key trait he did envy, Ruby could find out most anything from a few tracks left behind. It was uncanny how he could discern just what sort of creature might have come through, be it that day or up to a week if the site remained undisturbed. Though of course, in this rain, even BB had to admit, Ruby might not be able to tell them much, if anything at all which had occurred here.   
Ruby shot up, palms flat on the ground, tail twitching wildly behind him, agitation rippling along his coils in thick waves as his skull whipped from one side to the other. The sudden jolt had caused BB to give a small yelp of surprise, to which he had swiftly clamped both of his hands over his mouth. Whatever had that wild look in Ruby’s eyes, was not something to taken lightly.

His magic rolled within his rib cage, humming with a rising panic. His eye lights wide, dilated, trying to take in as much of his surroundings as possible. Oh this was bad, this was seriously bad.. On one hand, Ruby could name the few major worries and concerns he had when it came to this island.

And being out, exposed while Horror and Honey were on the hunt, were among the top three things that scared him deep down to the marrow of his bones. Taking off like a shot, not forward, but back to collect the rest of the brood, he would have to inform Asp of this right away! 

BB on the other hand.. Was curious, what exactly had scared Ruby so bad that he had taken off like that? With a shrug, he lowered his skull close to the jungle floor, trying to discern for himself, just what had happened. Sure he wasn’t as skilled as Ruby in things such as this, but maybe he could get an idea of what was going on.

A loud crack of thunder went a shiver racing along his bright blue, white spotted scales, his tail flicked, eager to turn back and follow his companion, but his curiosity was winning out over his better judgement.

Overhead, a pair of sharp, weary eye lights watched. Owl, not a very suiting name, but when most one’s kin shared a name, one tended to go by whatever characteristic stood out. Heavy talons gripped the gnarled branch he had roosted upon as he fluffed his wings, trying to keep much of the water from soaking through the remains of his clothing.

He had been enjoying a nice snooze when all the noise started, and being a bit smarter then he was often given credit, he had stayed silent, watching the chaos as the various clans and creatures had passed through his little section of the jungle. Of course he had been staying, tucked away in this tree for the past few days on Raven’s instructions. The new comer to the island was something of interest, and it was imperative that they gathered as much information as possible.

Yawning, he chuckled to himself, watching the little blue snake take off after the other, they were due to show up of course. The rains always did flush them out, but it was certainly odd timing.

Picking through the tattered remains of his old coat, the fluffy hood now matted down and heavy thanks to the rain, he paused as he tried to remember what it was he was looking for.. Stars above, he hoped this rain would pass soon.. The less time he, as well as the rest of the flock spent in the air, and off this accursed island, the better.. He had already forgotten far too much. Much more, and he would be no better than those snakes, or the beasts, granted the short reprieves of flight did help clear the mind. “Wonder how much longer though..” Shaking his skull, trying to collect his thoughts, only to find them scattering again, he decided it was best to get out of the rain, and back to his nest, maybe the canopy would actually keep him a little dry this time around, chances not but eh.. He could deal with a bit of rain.

~Stretch’s POV~

He had lucked out! Not only had he lost Horror, but he had managed to mask his tracks along the way! The brute had gotten his head stuck, rather comically, in a large , dead log that Stretch had been hiding in, which had given him the edge he needed to escape. He was indeed lucky that the entire log was hollow, and had not ended up with him trapped with only gnashing fangs and a very sour attitude to face.

Once free of the log, he had raced through every puddle of water he could find, though the mud would hold his tracks for a time, they would be washed out soon enough. Tired, cold, and thoroughly done with this day, he was more then happy when he happened to spot his alpha, though his soul nearly dropped as he caught sight of Papyrus.

It had been no easy task, though it had won him a little bit of Sans’ favor, when he took the bulk of Papyrus’ lanky frame over his back. Sans looked just as tired, if not more so, and he was pretty sure his alpha wouldn’t have the magic in him to make this a quick trip back to the den. Ah well, he needed the time to try and smooth things over anyway.

Honestly, he had thought the fleshy intruder would have backed down, and he couldn’t for the life of him, remember exactly what set him off like that. It was a pretty rare occasion for Stretch to up and attack anything, save for food or to protect his pack.. Of course all he earned for his explanations, was some very irritated growls. Sans was not in much of a chatty mood it seems.

Of course, had he really been paying more attention to their surroundings, and less to the pressing matter of how pissed Sans was with him, he may have picked up on some not so subtle clues. The way Sans kept his voice hushed, and would tell him to quiet down, he would have noticed that Sans was listening for something.

Deciding it was best just to table the matter for now, he huffed , ready to be back in their nice dry den, in a nice dry nest.. Maybe his luck would hold out, and he could get another chance at getting to know their new clan mate and cubs. That would actually be kinda nice.. He had to begrudgingly admit to himself, this new comer looked..soft, the sort of soft he wouldn’t mind snuggling up to, for a much needed nap. Of course that was not something he expected to happen easily, or anytime soon. He had pretty much resigned his future naps to the cold den floor, but at least he would be dry.  
~Sans’ POV~

He got it, he honestly did. He had a chance to go over the scene of the encounter once it was all said and done. He had located the knife and buried it as soon as he realized exactly what it was. Those things.. They sent a wash of dread through him. Had he been in any sort of agitated state, and in less control of his own anger, he knew he could go off just as Stretch had. But he couldn’t just bury this problem like he did the offending blade.

Something about that sharp metal.. It sent a deep, rolling unease through the very core of his being, and he couldn’t lay a claw on just why it had, but it clearly had not only upset him, but had to be the catalyst to the encounter. Stretch maybe a handful at times, but to fly off in a rage? Yeah.. something like that knife, that had to be it.

The problem was of course, Stretch had invaded your home, and attacked you, then Paps had rushed in to play hero and claimed not only you, but your cubs as well. He was still musing over how to handle this mess, when that uneasy feeling of being watched weighed down on his soul. 

The worry it brought felt as though his soul was being squeezed, choked, and there was little wonder what maybe watching. Sure he had gotten Honey to turn away, but that still left Horror out there somewhere, as well as any number of predators on the island. Most would be in hiding of course, but still..

First things first, he would get them back to the den, and then take stock of the situation, see how you managed with Black, Blue, and Slim while they were away. He could only hope that you had not caused anymore trouble for him to sort out. 

~Slim’s POV~

It didn’t take long to track down his errant pack members, though from the looks of things, they were not up for any idle chatter. Stretch’s head hung low as he lead the way, Sans following up behind, to make sure nothing got a chance to get the jump on Stretch or Papyrus.

Padding over to his sulking friend, he helped shoulder the weight of their unconscious companion. Sure it would make the climb a bit more difficult, but from the nervous look plastered over Sans’ skull, Slim was pretty certain they needed to get back to the den as soon as possible.

Lucky for them, he had not spent most of his magic, unlike most of his pack mates that day. Two keep jumps later, and he would have the four of them right outside of the den, it was taxing on his reserves to make those quick trips, but it saved a good deal of time and effort.

What he had not planned on, was his own brother’s snarling rage to echo from the mouth of the den. Running his claws over his tired skull, he sighed with his own frustration, this was the day that just wouldn’t stop, wasn’t it? Best see what little Lord spitfire had up his coccyx this time..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize this chapter took so long to post! It was a struggle, and I feel it shows, hopefully we can get back on track soon though!


	19. Staring Blankly Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are piecing some bits of the puzzle together, and Black makes his demands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Thank you for following this insane story so far ^_^ I have enjoyed writing it as well as reading all the wonderful comments. I am opening asks over on my blog https://washedupfae.tumblr.com/ so if you have any questions concerning the story (without giving away spoilers!) or questions for the characters, then please do feel free to stop by and ask something!

Sans had endured a very long, trying day. A day that not only tested his reserves of magic, but patience as well. So to return to the den, worried over his brother’s fresh wounds as well as what to do with Stretch, the last thing he wanted to see was you cornered far back into the den, while Blue did his best to hold down a snarling Black. Oh for the love of everything..

Well there was one way to settle matters quickly. His eye socket flared with blue magic, the air grew heavy and soon enough, a series of loud pings came as two monster souls, and one human soul were summoned from their respective keepers.

“Now then..” His growl was low with warning. “How about we have a nice little chat.”

~Reader’s POV~

Ok so you would admit, you had made a hell of a lot of mistakes in your lifetime, but this might be among the top ten. Huddled to the far wall of the cavern, your boys tucked behind you, gripping your arms as you shielded them from a very anger, very rightfully so of course, very ready to eat your face beast.

Your mind had raced with many possible outcomes for the situation, none of them ending in your favor, when a new variable was added to the problem at hand. It wasn’t the growl you noticed first, but the icy, tingly touch of magic .. That is all it could be at this point, then the heavy weight that made even the thought of movement impossible. Your chest felt particularly restrained, each breath a struggle till a loud ping filled your ears, and once again, you found yourself staring at a near cartoonish heart swirling with vibrant hues. Of course as this bright, lavender object floated before you, you caught from the corners of your eyes, the world around you bleeding out most of its own color. Less so than before, but still, it left you with a slight case of vertigo, and curiosity at just what was taking place.. Your world was taking on shades of grey, not quite as sharp lines of black and white as you had witnessed before.

It was within the moments, that your curiosity was challenging your fear for dominance, that you realized something vital. One of the beasts had spoken, and you actually could understand it.. Your mind scrambled, trying to keep to the moment and remember the last time you had witnessed this curious scene, with this odd heart floating before you.. You had heard another beast speak then as well.

Was this the reason? Questions flooded your mind, so many damn questions, but you pushed them back for now, trying to keep your focus on what lay before you. The one who had spoken, growled actually, was now stalking forward, placing himself between you and the very angry beast you had struck before.

He did not turn his back to you, but kept you to his left as his gaze shifted back and forth, between you and the now hissing, equally restrained beast on the cavern floor. “Just what is the meaning of this?!” Oh, ouch, yeah.. This was not going to go well by any means. Whoever this beast happens to be, you would take a guess that he was most likely the one in charge around here.. And here you had gone and hurt one of his pack mates in some crazed stupor.Not one of your better moments.

Making sure your boys were safely behind you, you couldn’t tell at this point if the trembling you felt was from them, or from yourself. Figuring it was best to keep quiet for now, you decided it was best to watch and listen before opening your mouth.. And most likely digging in your own grave further.

“YOUR BROTHER’S ACCURSED WHELP ATTACKED ME WITHOUT REASON! I DEMAND SATISFACTION!” Ok, so yeah, you were expecting something along those lines from the one you attacked.. Your gaze shifted briefly from his fresh wounds, down to your hand.. Your nails were chipped, nearly pulled back in places, long white lines through the pink where you had put so much pressure on them in that one sudden attack. That was going to sting like a bee once the adrenaline wore off, and while you were thinking about it.. Just how had you managed to scratch through bone?

Your attention would snap back to the matter at hand when another voice rose up, this time from the smaller skeletal beast who had been trying to restrain the first. “BLACK, IT.. IT HAD TO BE AN ACCIDENT! A MISUNDERSTANDING.. YOU SAW HOW SHE WAS, SHE WAS PROTECTING HER CUBS, SHE MUST HAVE THOUGHT YOU WERE A DANGER TO THEM.. AFTER ALL..” Bright white eye lights shifted to glance to a certain skeleton who slunk back behind another, lithe skeleton. “THE OMEGA HASN’T REALLY BEEN PROPERLY INTRODUCED TO ANY OF US, AND WAS HURT EARLIER!”

Valid points, points you remembered all too clearly, the lavender heart before you flared for a moment with a bright ribbon of red through it. You steeled your nerves, determined that you were not going to go down without a fight. Chances being, if you could understand them, then they should be able to now understand you. You may have acted out, rash, impulsive, and really without much control, but damn well if you didn’t have a reason not to trust any of them around you and your kids!

“He has a point! Look, I didn’t mean to hurt him I..” Your words were cut short as the one you now knew to be known as Black snarled, interrupting your explanation. “DIDN’T MEAN TO?! WHELP! THE INTENT WAS PRETTY DAMN CLEAR WHEN YOU ATTACKED ME!” To emphasize the point, he turned his skull, showing off his fresh set of cracks down along his skull… Yeah, you winced, that had to hurt.

“I THINK..” A pit of worry settled in your stomach, and you did not like the way his grin was tilting up into a conniving smirk. “AN EXAMPLE NEEDS TO BE SET.. DON’T YOU AGREE, SANS? AN EYE FOR AN EYE.. “ Yep, you were screwed. Thoroughly, completely screwed. Stuck on an island of nightmares, in a cave, with a very evil little imp for a skeleton, demanding a pound of flesh for your crimes.

You were soon to learn a few names as the cave was filled with an uproar. The one pinning Black down, Blue as you quickly caught on, argued against Black’s demands, while Black snarled that his request was just and fair considering how you had marred his ‘perfect face’   
The leader of the pack, Sans, had remained silent, taking it all in, well silent till another skeleton limped forward.. A very tired and familiar skeleton, one that filled your soul with hope.. Your hero from before.

Papyrus, you caught his name from a small warning growl from Sans, settled himself down between Sans and Black, his gaze firm and his voice final as he spoke his piece of mind on the matter. “THE OMEGA IS MY MATE. IF ONE OF MINE HAS HURT YOU, BLACK.. THEN I WILL PAY THE PRICE YOU DEMAND.”

Silence settled over gathering, the tension was heavier then the magic holding you in place. Your mind bubbled with more growing questions.. Mate? Cubs? Your hero offering to take on your supposed punishment? This was all too much to try and understand, but you were given little chance to argue any of it, as Sans finally decided to speak up and break the looming silence. His voice low, hushed as first he argued with Papyrus, and though it was clear to see he hated every moment of what was to come.. When his voice rose again, it carried with it a judge’s verdict of finality. 

“Very well, Papyrus, since your mate has caused Black injury, he has the right to inflict pain, and though I can not stress how much I hate this idea, you will take her place.. But not till after the rains have stopped and you have had a chance to heal. Papyrus, please..” His voice wavered, it was easy to see how tired and done he was with pretty much everything. “Try to keep your kitten’s claws to herself.” There was a hint of a half smile there at the end, but it never reached his eyes.. Err eye sockets.

Black grumbled, agreeing to the decision, though his ire was clearly still with you with the stink eye he gave you. Papyrus puffed up his chest or rather rib cage with pride and moved to settle down between you and the rest of the pack. It was now that you could take in what Sans had meant by healing, he was covered in scratches, marks you weren’t sure where they came from, and one of his front legs clearly pained him as he limped his way over to you.

The tension eased and you found yourself able to move again, the small heart floating back towards you. Well it was now or never as the others were now turning their attention elsewhere, for you to get some questions answered.

Holding out a hand to keep the heart from floating back in your chest, you sucked in a breath which brought Papyrus’ head snapping up from where he had lain on the cavern floor, to eye you with concern. When your hand had met with the heart, it.. Well, it was difficult to put to words just what you felt. Every calloused mark on your palm, it seemed to travel over your entire being.

He whined, nudging your hand away, his own eye socket flaring with a bright orange hue, and the heart floated in place, held back from its return. “MATE.. IT ISN’T WISE TO PLAY WITH YOUR SOUL, AND I DON’T THINK THIS IS THE TIME OR PLACE FOR SUCH ACTIVITIES.”

His voice held a bit of mirth, though heavily laden with exhaustion from the day’s events. Wait a moment did he say..”Soul?” You gave him an owlish blink, anymore questions would have to wait however, as he nudged your ‘soul’ back to your chest.. The light tap he gave, guiding the soul back to you, somehow filled your entire being with what you could only say to be a promise of protection, even a hint of pride. “WE WILL.. TALK MORE. LATER, AFTER I HAVE HAD A CHANCE TO REST.”

One heavy limb settled over you, pulling you down to lay beside him, and as the greys washed away, the dizziness ebbed, and the world took on its proper hues again, brought little comfort with the swirling questions filling your mind. Especially now that all you could discern were grunts, growls, and the body laundage these skeletons gave was all you had to go on.. Well you would have to keep an eye open, not only on your boys, but these strange skeletons who were clearly more than just beasts. Worry, a new friend who seemed to hang around a great deal these days, settled in your chest as you mused over the past few days.

For now, you had a rather too friendly skeleton who had not only called you mate, stood between you and danger twice now, but was injured, oddly enough purring, and nuzzling your side. You shared a confused look with your boys, both of which had remained blissfully silent during this entire ordeal, and shrugged. You had no idea what to do at the moment, but you had a plan forming..

A plan you weren’t exactly sure sat well with you, after all, Papyrus had just agreed to pay the price for your transgression, but you had no intention of sticking around here to see it happen. You would just have to wait till the entire pack had settled down for the night to sleep, and then try to creep out with Judah and Collen in tow.


	20. A Promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title on this chapter, is due to the fact that I am vowing here and now to write as much as I possibly can while this virus scare is going on. I know many of my readers stuck at home and needing entertainment or at least something to take your minds off the worries for a little while. I can not swear that I will have a chapter everyday (This one in particular was a tiring day!) But I will do my best to give you as much reading material as I can. I will also be working on my side project “May I Take Your Order Please” a more light hearted story. Stay safe, stay healthy friends!

Stress and worry might make one sleepy, but after the unplanned naps you had encountered that day, you were nowhere near ready to drift off into dreamland just because the pack had decided it was time to sleep. Over rested, as well as the fact your adrenaline was still spiking pretty strong, making it difficult to find a moment’s peace as you worried over every possible little detail.

How were you going to sneak out of the cave? How was it going to be possible with the boys? The storm outside sounded pretty terrible, truth be told, and you were not certain the smaller cave you had claimed as your own, would even be dry right now. Then there was the matter of making it down the steep mountain.. Also, you noted as you looked over the one who claimed to be your mate, what the hell had happened to him?

Looked like he was mauled by some jungle cat or something. It set a deep seed of worry in your soul, not only for your, and your kids’ safety, but for this skeletal beast who had come to your rescue more than once already.

In the dark, you were able now to see the thin lines of , well you had no idea what to call it.. Magic maybe? You were becoming a firm believer in magic as the day went by. Your new companion had the tiniest rivers of clementine orange wrapping about his bones, melding in his joints. Delicately, you traced the path of one of the bright lines along his uninjured, upper limb. It was so curious, whatever this element could be, it was kinda like static to the touch, but didn’t build up and sting your finger as you followed its course.

“So strange..” Your voice was little more than a breathy whisper as you observed with growing interest. Glancing up to the sleeping beast, you breathed a sigh of relief that your slight touch hadn’t woken him. Well, exploration could continue, after all.. Trying to escape tonight really wasn’t in the cards, the boys were out like a light, and you.. Well you had to admit, if you had a fatal flaw, it was being damn curious of anything you didn’t understand.

A small frown worried its way over your lips, that same curiosity had lead to your discovery of the black ooze not too far from where everyone.. Every creature? Where everything now slept. Perhaps tomorrow, you could encourage ..ah yes his name was Papyrus, you could encourage Papyrus to bring out that heart again, they claimed it was your soul didn’t they? Well whatever it was, when it was out, you knew you could communicate with these odd creatures.

Perhaps he would be more inclined to listen to your worries, especially about the ooze.. Maybe you could try some of that old charm you had harnessed well back in your college days. A little sweet talk went a long way with some men..err..well.. Would it work on him? He was calling you mate after all.. You shuddered at the thought, there was no possible way you were even going to entertain that idea. Flirt, charm, escape. Plan set!

Turning your attention now to his injury, your frown deepened at the severity of it. Poor thing, stars only know what had done this to him. You made a mental note to ask him about it tomorrow, as well as to figure out how to fashion a spear when you got out of here.. Best to make a few, get some practice in, and teach the boys as well. You had a strong feeling that you would need to be able to protect yourselves before this was all said and done.

It was odd, the line lines grew thicker around the wounds, even dripping with the bright orange glow. Not wishing to cause Papyrus harm, you collected a bit from the cavern floor, rather than from the source, and marveled at how it glimmered upon your fingertips. 

The staticy sensation you had felt before, was nothing compared to this! It was thick, viscous, and sticky. It was also surprisingly warm, but then again, if this substance were to take the place of blood for these creatures, then it would make sense. Warm blooded creatures after all, very interesting.

Daring to take a sniff, you were taken back by what you found, it was.. Flowery, the sort of scent that lingered just at the first of spring, when the wild flowers back home, would begin to bloom. Not too strong, just enough that when you were close enough to catch its sent, you could distinguish what it was.

You were, however, NOT going to taste it. That was one thing which was definitely not on the table. Running your hand along the cavern floor, you grimaced at just how sticky the substance was, and how it clung to your skin, reminding you of the many times you had tried to clean slime or putty from Judah’s trousers. Ugh.. this was not coming off easily.

While you fused with trying to clean your hand, you caught the very strong sensation that you knew all too well. That feeling that made the small hairs on your arms and the back of your neck stand on end. Turning towards the source, you gulped down a heavy lump in your throat as you found a pair of beady white eye lights watching you.

In the dark, it was difficult to tell just who was watching you, but from the intensity, it was clear they were judging your actions. This caused you to scoot back away from Papyrus, hug your knees to your chest and bite your tongue to keep a whimper at bay.

The lights rose as whoever it was, stood and stalked your way, with what little light you had, none to save for the fact flashes of lightning as well as the traces of orange from Papyrus, you were unable to tell much of anything.. Till the judging beast came close enough for you to take in a few very important features, the creature was tall, his own bones wrapped in racing hues of a deeper orange, and from the glint of silver when one of the bright lines, which grew brighter the closer he stalked towards you, caught your attention.. Well you could easily deduce that this one was one of the two beasts with a false fang.

You remembered getting a half decent look at one of them, a shorter fellow, with a gold fang.. So just who was this? As your nerves raced, you tried to piece together the little bits of information you had been able to gather earlier, but a name would not come to mind. You had honestly expected him to pass right by Papyrus and attack, but rather then following through with every horrible imagine your imagination would come up with,you were surprised to find him plop down beside Papyrus with a heavy thud, waking the tired skeleton who peeked open one heavy socket, grumbled something.. To which the other have a sleepy chuckle, as well as what you would call a purr perhaps, and then proceeded to do something very unexpected.

If you were to go just by what your eyes told you, a richer glow appeared.. And you might have been tempted to call it a tongue by the shape as well as what followed. Papyrus huffed as the glow passed over his injuries, leaving behind a thick patch of the darker orange.. A rusty sort, that strangely enough melted away into an emerald green which shimmered in the dark, faded and soon all that was left behind was Papyrus’ own orange hue. This had your interest piqued right away. 

As you watched, you noted how, once the green faded, the dripping puddles of orange faded as well, and if you were to take a guess, you might suspect that this other was healing Papyrus! Now that was a useful bit of knowledge to lock away!

The ‘licking’ as you could only guess it to be, continued on for awhile, passing back over spots he had covered before, perhaps ensuring that the wounds had actually closed. You had almost nodded off, back up against a cold cavern wall, knees hugged up to your chest, eyes heavy.. But you were snapped out of your own sleepy stupor when something large nudged you. Blinking rapidly, you found that your hand had been plucked up in.. oh yeah, that was a mouth, a big fang filled mouth.. And a very squishy, sticky.. Tongue..  
You were certain you could taste bile as the creature, clearly done with his task of healing Papyrus, now took it upon himself to clean your hand.. Well at least the evidence of your little exploration would be gone, but you could do without being groomed like this!

..If you weren’t mistaken.. You would think the big olf was laughing silently as he continued to, now needlessly, clean your fingers.. The orange glow was well gone, but Mister Mouth over here didn’t seem too eager to let your hand go, even going so far as to place a large, taloned paw over your arm when you tried to pull back.

“Let go!” You hissed, and yep.. He was laughing, now nibbling at your fingers now and again as his heavy tongue passed over your skin.. You glared at the dark features before you, and could almost catch the way his eye lights glimmered with mischief, you were certain that had you the light of day, you would have one grinning jackass of a skeleton aggravating you.

Well, if he wanted to tease and annoy, you had your own tricks. Maybe it was a foolhardy idea to possibly invoke the wrath of another skeleton, but you would be damned if you just let him manhandle you like this!

Catching his tongue between your fingers, you gave it a sharp pinch! In return, well he didn’t bite you , as you had expected might happen, but rather .. It was hard to say, you had your suspicions that he was indeed smirking, with how his fangs were brought up around your wrist.

Finally his jaws opened, allowing you to free yourself.. You couldn’t help but give him another small pinch for his behavior, and in return, once your hand was safely back where it should be, by your side as you furiously tried to wipe it clean along your leggings as well as the cavern floor.. He lapped that large, sticky tongue right up along your cheek, leaving you sputtering as he turned away, snickering, and returning to wherever he had been dozing before tending to Papyrus as well as annoying you.

Come morning, you were going to try to track down the owner of a silver fang, and give him an earful! Well.. not an earful, but you were going to let him know that by no means were you just some chew toy to be slobbered over!

Grumbling to yourself, you settled down against the cold floor, and just before you drifted off to sleep, a question came to mind. Just how, had you become so comfortable with one of these skeletons, to even fathom the idea of scolding one? Ugh.. your headache was coming back just thinking about it, you would have to make your escape soon, before you could become too comfortable around them!


	21. Getting To Know Your New Family!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions are made, rules gone over, and you get a chance to speak your mind on this whole mate nonsense!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have binged written on another story and then crashed early yesterday C_C.. mysteries..

Morning would come far too early, and with a large slobbery lick from your new ‘mate’, shooing Papyrus away with a wave of your hand, you wiped your face clean with the other..ugh.. Sticky again, what was it with these beasts and being sticky? 

Seeming more than happy to mosy on with his business, Papyrus made his way over to join the rest of the skeletons, some being woken up in a similar fashion, while others had already stirred and were either waking their pack mates, or starting off the day with some task or another.

Nudging the boys awake, you figured they wouldn’t care very much for the same wake up call you have received, you chuckled at their sleepy, bed head appearance as they yawned and rubbed the sleep from their eyes. “I’m hungry..” Judah half yawned as he spoke. Collen on the other hand seemed more interested, once his eyes were clear, on watching the skeletons, though he did toss back over his shoulder towards you “Me too.. Don’t think they're going to make us eat anything raw, do you?” To this, Judah made a face, and you were inclined to agree with him.

“If they try, I will see what I can do about getting a fire started and cook it or..” You cast your gaze to the heavy rains still pouring outside and sighed. “Well.. not much luck for that, maybe we can find some nice fruit or something.” Collen grumbled his usual, not preferring fruit or vegetable over sweets and meat dishes, while Judah hummed happily at the idea.

You were engrossed in your conversation, that you had actually let your attention fall from the skeletons when Collen pipped up again. “One of thems heading this day, Ma’am.” Always so polite.

Glancing up, that iron ball of lead settled in your stomach, the skeleton approaching was currently not one of your favorites..the alpha. Seating himself on his haunches, he eyed the three of you, when you felt that all too familiar weight in your chest and the colors faded yet again, the sharp PING! Becoming something you were growing to dislike dearly. The boys, now on high alert watched closely as your soul floated free of your chest.

“Omega.” His gruff greeting carried with it a great deal you were just not in the head space to unpack right now.

“Alpha..” You had a growing headache, which in of itself was something that was coming all too common these days. Of course your greeting was rich with disdain and perhaps even a bit haughty, but damn if you were not in the mood to deal with this hierarchy bullshit.

You had never actually seen a creature other than human, and most namely your son, roll his eyes in such a manner as the skeleton before you did at that moment. “Sans. Name’s Sans. Try to remember it.” Yeah, sure, whatever Sans, you were debating on if might be wise or not, to antagonize him this early in the morning.

“Sure, Sans. So.. What’s got a stick up your boney keister this morning?” Of course you were minding your language.. Somewhat. While Sans could hear you, you knew your boys could as well, and you were not really ready to try and deal with teaching them a color vocabulary while dealing with all this island’s nonsense as well, especially not when it came to these skeletons, though you had the sneaking suspicion that they would learn some very choice phrases from you in the coming days. 

He huffed, giving you the most ‘done with your shit’ stare a skeleton could manage, which was actually pretty impressive, before moving on. “Cut the crap, Omega.” You of course interrupted him to give your own name, since everyone was in such a sharing mood this morning.

Wow, look intensified, nice one. “As I was saying, Omega” He hissed the title more then spoke it, motioning over his shoulder with one of his talons, for the pack. “Time to get acquainted with your new pack, as well as lay out the ground rules.”

Oh joy. This was going to be just a blast wasn’t it? You could hardly contain your excitement. It was ever so clear with the firm lip frown set in place, and the glare you shot back at Sans for yet again throwing that title at you.

The first to practically jog up to you, was of course Papyrus. “HELLO MATE! IT IS GOOD TO FINALLY GET A CHANCE TO SPEAK WITH YOU, WITHOUT THERE BEING SOME SORT OF TROUBLE.. YOU ARE VERY GOOD AT GETTING INTO TROUBLE, AREN’T YOU?” There he goes with calling you mate again… Though it was endearing how he craned his head to the side, the sort of way a puppy would look at you when you might fake throwing a ball or something.

“Yeah.. about all of that.. Sorry, it has been rather.. Crazy since we got here, not that all of that was my fault mind you.” You pointedly turned your icy glare on a certain lanky skeleton who had the good graces to duck down behind a much smaller, blue bandanna sporting one.

Papyrus seemed to take all this in stride with laugh, who knew they could actually laugh, as he made his way to sit beside you. “QUITE ALRIGHT, HU..MATE! NOW, I AM CERTAIN YOU ARE EXCITED TO MEET YOUR ENTIRE NEW FAMILY! YOU HAVE MET MY BROTHER, SANS, HE IS OUR ALPHA.” 

Sans puffed his rib cage up at the mention of his title, kinda reminded you of how boys would do that back in high school.. The thought almost made you laugh, but you held it back for now.  
Motioning to the two bandanna ones, he introduced each of them as Blue and Black, as well as Mr. pain in your ass, starter of fights, your words, not his, who was hiding behind Blue, as Stretch. 

Following those introductions, you met Edge, Red, and finally the silver fanged devil, Slim, who gave you a very knowing grin. “Pleasure.” He had actually purred. You made a mental note to keep a sharp eye on that one.

In turn, you were able to relay all of this information to your boys, who you also introduced so they would stop calling the kids, cubs or pups. Funny how they couldn’t decide on what exactly to call them.

Once the introductions were over and done with, Sans lay down the law, as it were. By his instructions you were to stay within the den at all times, if you needed to leave, you had to have Papyrus with you, unless ‘Paps’ was busy and then it would be up to him to decide who would travel with you.

Yeah that rule was going to be broken real fast, real soon.

Next, you were informed that it was now your job to keep the nest clean. Glancing over the nest, you wondered just what were you supposed to remove from it to keep it clean? Certainly looked dirty enough..

A finally, a bit blue faced, funny how he could actually turn such a hue while trying to explain your ‘duties’ as omega, when it came to their future plans for more cubs, you held up a hand and stopped him right there. “Not happening.”

That.. That one caused a bit of an uproar.

~Papyrus POV~

The day had been going so well! Up to the point that the rules were being set in place. He watched you closely, taking in every little change in your demeanor as you listened.. And from the look of things, you were not at all pleased with your new tasks and role in the pack. Papyrus made a silent promise to help you out as much as possible, it was what a good mate did after all.

The real problem came, when it was explained to you, that you were to soon be mated and provide a next generation of pups, namely from Papyrus himself, then Sans since he was the alpha, and on down the list but you had stopped Sans’ little speech right then and there by holding your soft little paw up, showing your pads and putting it plainly that you had no intention of doing anything of the sort.

Papyrus whined faintly, he didn’t really care if you weren’t in a mood to mate anytime soon, but the trouble you were already starting with his brother, as well as the rest of the pack.. Well, it was needless to say it had him worried.

Black of course chimed in, informing Papyrus that he needed to ‘Get his Omega to behave’ but the thought of actually making you do anything you were so strongly against, really sat poorly with him.

He was rather glad now, that he had made his claim to be your mate, before one of the others could have. Things could have gone so much worse. As the din in the den grew, barking, snarls, shouts, and so forth, he decided to put his paw down on the matter.

“ENOUGH!”

Now Papyrus was loud, but his shouted demand actually echoed through the cave, and had everyone turn surprised eyes and eye lights to him. Time to take the bull by the horns and put this matter to rest.

“DO YOU ACTUALLY EXPECT MY MATE TO JUST ROLL OVER AND BREED ANY OF US, WHEN SHE HAS HAD SUCH A POOR EXPERIENCE WITH FIRST MEETING US? I DIDN’T THINK SO!” A few skulls dipped low at that reminder, no one speaking up, though a few grumbles were heard, so he continued on.

“I FEEL THAT WE NEED TO.. GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER BETTER, BEFORE WE DISCUSS THE POSSIBILITY OF CUBS, AND IT IS NOT TO BE BROUGHT UP AGAIN TILL SHE AND I HAVE SPOKEN THOROUGHLY ON THE MATTER. UNDERSTOOD?”

Papyrus felt two things as he made his thoughts known on the matter, pride in how you seemed to relax at his words, and embarrassment over his pack, especially his brother’s behavior! Honestly! It was clear that you were not some weak Omega, to be used as a brood mother, but strong and ready to fight if needed.

He had seen you fight after all, and while you were poorly suited for battle, especially since your only magical attack had been so raw and untrained, it was clear that you could protect yourself and your young.. You just needed him, a strong mate, to watch out for the threats you weren’t able to deal with just yet.

Yes, he was very proud of you, and now that the matter of breeding was settled, and most of the pack slunk off to do whatever tasks needed to be done, he finally had a chance to speak with you privately, well he would, once his sullen brother had a chance to speak with him.   
“Paps.. bro, are you sure about this?” Sans had turned his back to you, as well as having returned your soul, locking you out of the conversation. Papyrus however, grinned when he glanced your way, he just couldn’t get over how lucky he had been, all things considered. “YES BROTHER. I AM VERY CERTAIN. WHEN SHE IS READY, SHE WILL MAKE A FINE MATE.. LOOK, SEE HOW SHE TENDS TO HER CUBS ALREADY?”

Sans glanced back, watching you pick bits of debris out of one of the cub’s fur, Collen if you remembered correctly. “Yeah, your right. I just.. I got a bad feeling about all of this, you have to keep her out of trouble.. We can’t risk more upset in the pack.”

“NOTED. BROTHER.. PLEASE, STOP WORRYING SO MUCH.. IT, WELL IT WORRIES ME..” It was true, Sans worried far too much, to much a degree that he had changed over time. Though Papyrus hated his brother’s puns, he had not heard one since.. Well he couldn’t remember since he had last rolled his eye lights at his brother.

These days, it was all business and seriousness, which he understood, the mantle of alpha was a heavy burden, but Sans was holding up fairly well, at least he didn’t seem as depressed as he used to be.. Though Papyrus was worried that was simply because Sans didn’t ‘have the time to be’ , he would have to keep a close watch on his sibling, and try to shoulder as much responsibility as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, trying to pace things, but still feel like I have certain things just flying by too quickly.


	22. Making Amends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love some of the points many of you made in the comments, I hope I can address each point of concern as the story progresses!

The matter of breakfast, thankfully came not as a raw carcass for you to deal with, but some strange blue fruit that the skeleton known as Blue, oddly enough, was able to find while he made a mad dash out into the rain.

Plucking up one of the fruits, thanking him of course for his efforts with a small head pat, which he leaned into and quickly won your heart over with how adorable he was, when given the chance, you were reminded of the fact you had actually spotted one of these not too long ago, before everything went into pure chaotic insanity.

The fruit was indeed an oddity, slightly chilly to the touch, the more you inspected it, before allowing the boys to take a bite, the more interesting it became. It reminded you of a cluster of grapes, but slightly larger than your average seedless variety, more oblong and ended in a pointed tip. Further inspection revealed that faint dampness, once they had been dried, was actually coming from a slowly melting snowflake pattern that adorned the fruit. Well, nothing about that was natural, but your boys were hungry so it was time to take a bite and find out if it would be alright.. After all, the rest of the pack was scarfing down their shares just fine.. You could only hope your digestive system would find the fruit as agreeable.

The tiniest nibble was met with a burst of icy cold, sugary sweet, slightly creamy texture and taste that cooled all the way down your throat. The lingering aftertaste, as it warmed, reminded you of a sweet custard. You had to hold back a moan of sheer delight as you popped another in your mouth, toes curled, hands clenched together before you as you savored the experience. It was unlike anything you had tasted before, and it left you feeling.. Better, light hearted, calmer.

Finally opening your eyes, you discovered that while observing your reactions, the boys dug right in and were enjoying their fill of the sweet treat. “Tastes.. It tastes like ice cream!” Judah exclaimed over a mouthful, a bit of the crystal clear liquid rolling down his chin, leaving a small path in the slight grime dotting his skin.. They would need a bath soon, a bath or.. Glancing to the cave’s mouth, you noted how heavy the water fell over the lip of the cavern.. A shower?

~Papyrus’ POV~

Stars, his mate was beautiful. He would admit it now, he was smitten. Her reaction when tasting the Nicecream fruit was something he would lock away in his memory for as long as fate would let him keep the image. Blissful, serene, simply enchanting. Craning his head slightly to the side, he pondered over his own inner monologue.. Those words he had chosen to describe her, they were.. Foreign to him, and yet seemed as though words he may have used a very long time ago.. Shaking his skull, he just shrugged, smiled as he watched his mate and pups, and tucked into his own breakfast, he would have to thank Blue later for the find, these berries were actually pretty hard to come by in the jungle, only growing pretty high up in the trees, though if Blue braved the mountain a bit higher up, they were indeed plentiful there. Either way, he had certainly gone to some trouble to get them!

Shifting his gaze over to the pack for a moment, he breathed a sigh of relief as he watched his brother savor his share, the tension slowly easing from his shoulders, he even looked like he might be ready for a nap, another favored treat that Sans had been foregoing as of late. Good, he needed the rest.

~Stretch’s POV~

Why was Sans taking so long to dole out his punishment? This was sheer torture! The longer he had to wait, the worse it was. Picking at his breakfast, a thought dawned on him.. Maybe he could do something to make up for his misdeeds. But what?

Going back over the events which had caused all the trouble to begin with, he smacked his skull with his paw, what an idiot he had been! Sure he loved honey, and he knew it had been the omega’s cave.. He had been so caught up in being a cocky jerk that he hadn’t thought twice about eating it, and then the fight happened. Of course Sans was drawing this punishment out for as long as he felt necessary, that had to be part of the punishment itself! Maybe if he could.. Yes! He knew just what to do.

“Blue.. Do your bro a solid, and cover for me for a couple of hours. I got to check up on something..Shh, love you bro, but no questions, I don’t want to draw any attention till I return.. Just keep Sans occupied or something.. And if anyone asks, say I.. I went to go find some food for later, ok? Thanks bro, you’re the best!”

Ok so yeah, he had cut Blue off before he could say anything, and bolted out into the rain on his own personal mission, but had he given his brother a chance.. Well Blue was awesome, the coolest bro anyone could ask for, but he was a bit loud, and Stretch couldn’t risk anymore trouble on his part just yet.

“Let’s see…” He murmured aloud as he began his trot down the wet mountain side. His usual hives would be full of angry bees right now, but there might be something just as good as honey.. Who was he kidding, nothing was as good as honey, but he had something in mind which was pretty tasty, and filling!

He had to hope that he could dig up a few before the other creatures on the island found them first. Sweet yams were hard to come by on the best days, but in this sort of weather, well he would have a snout full of mud by the time he was done, he would have to make sure to wash up before heading back.

~Sans’ POV~

His sockets were feeling pretty heavy, hell he was feeling pretty bone tired.. He grinned to himself, nice.. Been awhile since he felt so relaxed.. So relaxed that he might just… Oh what the hell is Stretch doing now?!

Sitting up to go snarl at the wayward skeleton, he found a heavy, sharply taloned paw settled on his shoulder, followed it up the limb and onward, to meet the eyes of Edge, he breathed an annoyed huff of a sigh. “LEAVE HIM BE.. I SUSPECT HE ISN’T UP TO ANY MISCHIEF THIS TIME.” 

Well, Edge could have a point. Sans didn’t like it, didn’t like being told what to do either, he was alpha dammit, but Edge had given advice before and it had proven to be trustworthy, he would just have to hope his gamble paid off this time.

Honestly, if Stretch caused anymore trouble, he wasn’t sure what he was going to do with him. Casting him out of the pack seemed too extreme, and it would raise trouble with Blue, Black as well.. Not to mention Slim who had a fondness for Stretch. Yawning, he pulled away from Edge’s hold, flopped down with his front two limbs crossed before him and debated over what to do about Stretch.. And if he should give in to that much needed nap.

A half hour later, the nap won out.

~Edge’s POV~

Edge had to give their small alpha credit where it was due, he had changed a lot since the last rainy season. Before, well Sans had been so damn paranoid, that Edge had debated taking him on, and trying to win the slot of alpha for himself, but Sans had proven to be a decent alpha so far.. The biggest problem now was the omega, and Stretch.

He suspected though that Stretch was sorting things out..Making him wait for his punishment had proven effective, something he had to give Sans credit for. Making Stretch sweat it out for a bit was far more agreeable then going to blows over things, even if his crimes had been admittedly pretty awful. While he was mentally handing out respect, his gaze shifted over to the omega, he had to give just a bit to her. The way she had stood up against Sans had been impressive, almost to the point that he had been tempted to challenge Papyrus for his claim, but that would have been foolish.. Best to leave those thoughts for another day.

Things were just now beginning to settle down anyway. Well, he decided, it was best to keep Black and the rest busy so they wouldn’t take notice of Stretch’s vanishing act. Barking orders at the rest of the pack while Sans’ rested, Edge set them to work, scratching, clawing, and digging out more space in the caverns.. After all, pups might not be on the way soon, but they would need more space sooner or later. Best to be prepared.

While digging deeper would be more ideal, a small warning nagged at his senses, something he couldn’t place a claw on, but his instincts had kept him alive so far.. Widening the cavern was the best bet for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always enjoy trying to figure out just how monsters had ingredients for things like Nicecream and burgers underground, and have a few headcanons on just how it might have happened, this happens to be one of them X3


	23. He tries to play nice.  (For the love of all that is holy, wash your damn hands and stay home!!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch finally makes it back, and catches our poor reader in a compromising situation. At least his heart..err soul was in the right place!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for not updating this story more. Went through a bought of writer's block with it, as well as some stress as our area has finally been hit with the virus and a curfew has been set. Having anxiety already, well things have amped up to ten here, so yeah. Staying healthy and safe, please do the same! *Wash your hands!*

The skeletons had decided to start scratching and digging up along the walls, which gave you and the boys a good chance for cleaning up! Neither child was too keen on having to be doused in cold water, and then have to stay huddled together in the nest with only your shawl between them and the world, but it did give you a chance to wash their clothes as well. Your cleaning skills would win no awards by the time you were done, but at least the collective sweat and dirt was finally gone by the time you were able to wring the clothes out to dry.

Stepping just past the mouth of the cave, you located a nice little nook to clean up in as well, and the rain was still heavy enough that you could get a half decent job done. So there you were, happily scrubbing the last few days out of your hair when you head the distinct sound of several small items hitting wet rocks with small thuds.

Turning your attention to the source of the noise, you screeched as you found the skeleton, Stretch as he had been introduced, flushing a bright orange along his skull, and turning around abruptly, so his back was to you.

It didn’t take long for your startled cry to have the pack, Sans included, who clearly had not had enough sleep yet, clawing over each other to reach you and fight off whatever trouble may be lurking. What they discovered was a shame faced Stretch with his paws over his eyes, head down, while you yelled at the top of your lungs, your hands and arms doing your best to cover your exposed skin.

Edge had started off with snarling at Stretch, and had your soul been out, you would have caught quite a few choice words and accusations being thrown his way. Blue, poor Blue, tried his best to defend his sibling, who at the moment couldn’t say a word in his own defense, while Sans just took in the scene with very tired eye lights. 

His gaze rolled over to the small collection of roots that Stretch must have dropped, and soon a low chuckle rose from deep within his ribs, growing into a bellowing laugh. This had a hush fall over the pack, as well as you, as you hid behind some stones. Whatever had Sans laughing like that, it must have been good, or at least you guessed so, from how blue he was turning. 

Confused, Black growled, barking what had to be orders or questions at Stretch, who whined in return. As frustrating as it was to be out of the loop, it was rather interesting to take in the dynamics of the group. Black sat back on his haunches, turning his skull to one side and gave Stretch the most inquisitive and owlish blink, an expression you had thought not possible on the little rage lord. 

A few more barks, laughter, and exchanges were made, Sans waved one paw off at Stretch, who plucked up one of the fallen roots and started trotting your way, though as he neared, he lowered to the ground.

For as much as you feared this particular skeleton, and as angry as you were with him, you had to admit, he could play the sad puppy rather well. A quick glance confirmed that Papyrus was watching the scene take place, and by the slow wag of his tail, well whatever Stretch was doing, his actions were clearly being approved by the others.

~Stretch’s POV~

He..he couldn’t say why, when he saw you without your pelts, that he felt a mix of shame and excitement. Some old part, buried deep within his mind nagged at him that this was a rather delicate situation, and by the way you screamed, well that confirmed it.

Of course Edge and Black were there, ready to tear him a new one right away. Thankfully Sans caught on to exactly what was going on, and after getting a rather good laugh in at his expense, Stretch was allowed to present the gifts to you. He could feel Blue beaming behind him, well if anyone was happy with him, he was grateful it was his favorite brother. 

Making sure to crouch low, he presented one of the yams to you, as you hid behind some rocks, and did his best not to come off threatening, he had done enough of that for a lifetime. He hated the suspicious glare you were giving him, but honestly he couldn’t blame you in the slightest.

So there he sat, or rather lay, his non-existent belly against wet stone, head between his front paws, and tail tucked up close to one of his back legs. He could only hope that you would pick up on how non threatening he was trying to be!

He whined as you made a shooing motion at him with one hand, was the gift not good enough? Covering his sockets with his paws, he was completely mortified at this point. A small shuffling did catch his attention, but he stayed behind the mud caked bones concealing his vision till a rather loud crunch perked him right up.

He couldn’t help but let his tail wagged as he observed you, still hiding, holding the offered yam in one hand as you clearly had taken a rather big bite and were finding it a little difficult to chew. Well, at least he found these while they were still young and tender, else he had no idea how you would have managed with your small teeth and all.

~Papyrus’ POV~ 

He could not be prouder! Of course you had accepted the apology offering, though of course you had motioned for him and the others to turn away.. He was a bit ashamed to admit he, the great Papyrus… had peeked a little, he would have to bring you some apology fruit later, when the rains let up.

Once you were safely back behind your hiding rock, his tail wagged happily as he watched you take a comically large bite of the root. Though the day had started off rough, it seemed things were turning out for the better. Yes, he was proud of his pack, and of you. It was good to have peace settling back over the pack.

~Reader’s POV~

You didn’t really know what you expected to happen when you bit into the vegetable Stretch had brought you, honestly you had expected it to be too hard to really bite into, but you had managed, finding it to be actually a lot softer than you expected, and maybe you had taken a wee bit too much of a bite.

What you really hadn’t planned on, was how flavorful it turned out to be. The berries from before had been sweet and creamy, but this was a mix of savory and spicy, it’s peachy orange hue had you expecting something like a sweet yam, not something closer to a radish!

There was a faint smokeyness to it, yet another thing on this island that yielded vegetation without any clear rhyme or reason. After the bite was done, you muttered your thanks, as you collected your soaked clothing, the skirt and top would have to do for now, the leggings would be a nightmare to try and slip back into right away.

Decently covered, you stepped out from behind your little shelter from prying eye lights, and gave Stretch a small pat atop his skull. He actually yipped, reminding you of a small dog, and nuzzled in against your hip.

You were not really ready to trust him, but if he kept his claws to himself, maybe you could forgive him, at least a little. A small padding of feet soon had you looking back to the mouth of the cave, where two sets of very wide eyes watched you.. Poor boys, your cry must have scared them.

Later, after you finally were able to convince Papyrus to let you build a small fire, which was by no means easy, and you had to have him draw out your soul to explain your need of warmth and to dry your clothes as well as the boys clothing, he passed your request onto the others, and before long, the three of you were warming your hands and toes before a rather small but sufficient fire.

The roots actually turned out to be ten times better once they had a chance to roast by the fire, some flat rocks had been put to good use. Papyrus helped you maneuver the stones so you wouldn’t burn yourself. The stones proved very effective in slowly cooking the vegetables, needing only a little help from you, turning them now and again.  
Where they had been spicy before, the taste mellowed and had a rich, earthy flavor. Sure a little butter and salt could have done wonders for them, but you were not going to be picky, just mourned the loss of some of your favorite additions for certain foods.

Clothes dried and back on, the boys entertained themselves with simple games such as thumb wars, staring contests, small challenges such as who could hold their breath the longest and well anything they could come up with.

Full, tired from all the emotional baggage you had been carrying for so long, as well as the stress, you found yourself leaning back against Papyrus, who gave a rather amusing sort of purr with your attention. You would work on your plans to escape later, first a nap was in order. A good long nap.

Elsewhere.. He had been trying to follow the scent but the damn rain had washed away any traces of his prey. Normally, after turning away from a hunt, he would have let the other skeletons go without a second thought, but he had been intrigued, an aroma lingered, and it was clear they were hiding something, but he couldn’t put a claw on what it was just yet.

Turning away, he soon met up with Horror, and the pair made short work of hunting down some game, at least they would not return empty handed. When it came to their clan, neither Horror or Honey would let the others go hungry.

Of course he would rather have brought home something bigger, meatier, but he had at least enjoyed a snack while he had been hunting, he was still picking feathers from between his jagged teeth, so he could easily pass his share of the kill on to another.

Halfway back to their home, a sharp cry had Honey turn sharply on his heel. Though his eyesight was poor, his hearing was excellent. The sound, it had come from some distance away.. High up if he wasn’t mistaken. Craning his long neck back towards Horror, he gave a small grunt.

“Go..on..” The large brute shouldered the rest of their kill, he was tired and ready to be back with the clan, Honey always had far too much energy for his taste anyway. A sharp nod, and he soon disappeared into the brush and the rain. Berry was not going to be too pleased that Horror was returning home alone, but he would understand, Honey was never satisfied with small catches, always dreaming up some bigger game to hunt.

Well, maybe it would pay off this time and he wouldn’t come home, starved and worn out.


	24. And here is some smut?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey becomes a bit too interested in a scent he finds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I want to thank everyone who has been following this story. I honestly never expected it to continue on so far, but I am happy with how things are going in the story, and well, it is a nice distraction from the stress. I hope you all are staying safe and healthy. Also I am accepting any asks you have, at my blog https://washedupfae.tumblr.com/ feel free to ask questions directly to the characters if you wish, or to me, or well just anything you come up with! Also, I have reblogged some amazing imagines from a friend there, please go check out their work! Battlemaiden13 , an amazing author and friend.
> 
> Also note, finally going to put that explicit rating to good use here. If you wish to skip it, I will add a * before it begins, and another * at the end of the scene.

If there was one thing Honey held close to his chest, it was these times alone, when he could hunt and allow his mind to wander. The air was thick and heavy with humidity as the rains began to slow and within an hour or more they would cease for a short time. Plenty of an opportunity for him to track down a scent, if any were left to be found.

It was on these lone hunts, that flashes of what he could only say to be another life, would pass through his clouded memory. Another place, another time.. A time when he did not walk upon four legs, when the hunger was not as strong, when his magic must have been stronger, for in these flashes of imagery, in his mind’s eye, he could see himself, as well as others. These hazy memories were growing fainter as time went on, many of the figures now bore no discernible facial feature, only a blank canvas.. Stars how his skull ached as he tried to recall anything that might have given him another piece to this puzzle. Sadly, these moments would fade quickly, and the hunger would remind him of what he was seeking.

Skull lowered to the wet ground, he tried to capture any scent that remained, and what he did find, was weak and muddled with another’s aroma. Following this, he found himself being led further into the jungle, far past where he would normally venture alone. Through the drips and splashes of water cascading down from the heavy canopy overhead, he caught the distinct sound of water flowing, a much larger body of water then what the rain could have produced. 

Interesting. Following now both sound and scent, he was soon standing before a rather small pond, one that was fed a constant stream from a waterfall. Testing the water, he found it to be fresh, carrying none of the salt he was used to, it was refreshing.. Yet there was something lingering, just under the surface, a taste he could not name.

He would have to return here later, with Horror or perhaps or Fang if he was in the mood to actually be of use and not be the usual grump he had been when it came to doing anything for the good of the clan, and not just himself and his brother. Honey huffed, turning away from the pond, thinking of Fang only soured his mood, lazy ass was not much good for anything, unless they were trying to bring down a crafty prey. It had been thanks to Fang that they had actually captured one of those winged skeletons. 

Following the mix of scents he found here, Honey’s soul leapt with excitement, it had been sometime since a hunt had provided anything more then the usual track and kill. There was something about this particular hunt which stirred an old and forgotten part of his soul. He just needed to figure out why he was so intrigued on locating this creature.

As he neared the more concentrated source of the scent, the mix of others grew stronger, his low rumbling growl of displeasure spoke volumes. Snakes.. He despised the snakes, he had tried hunting them before, and for all his trouble, he had been brought low by their poison. The bite had been painful, and he still carried the scars of multiple strikes along his forearms, he would have to tread carefully.

The unseen traces of his prey lead him to a place he had never visited before, a cave of all things. Whatever had left such an enticing scent, must have taken up residence here, at least for a time. He knew he should have turned around, gone back to fetch the others, but there was a certain smell now, that he could not help himself but explore.. Blood, old, but indeed it was there.

All too soon he did locate this precious treasure, his tongue scraping along the cold, wet, and rough stone floor. Stars, whatever had spilled this blood, it had indeed been something sweet and different, unlike any other creature he had hunted this.. This rich taste was intoxicating.

*

Lowering his body to the stone floor, he revealed in the experience, mingling his own scent with the beguiling aroma. As Honey rolled in the traces left behind, another old , forgotten part of his soul woke, a need nearly as strong as the constant, nagging hunger.

Tongue lolled out , settled between jagged fangs, he panted for air he had little need of. His bones ached, heated with rising need, his magic spiking in demand and in turn, it began to amass within his soul, and flood out through his bones. The magic grew concentrated between each joint and union of bones, flooding the heat on, and eventually it began to gather at his pelvic crest, but also filled in around his bones with a nearly translucent faded orange glow. 

Normally he would have dismissed any driving need beyond the hunger, but for some reason, he couldn’t keep the need at bay. As his magic stretched to not only conceal his bones about his pelvis, it also pooled and took shape, straining the thin and ragged pelt which had formerly hung limp upon his bones.

A sharp whine escaped him, overwhelmed, sensitive beyond measure after such a time of self denial. The pelt, the faded tan material he had worn, thankfully served as a barrier between his raw magic and the stone floor as he raked his body along the stained surface. Bolts of mixed sensations flooded him all at once. Heat, lust, pain, and so much more. Growling low between his panted breaths, Honey began to repeat the slow process, gathering speed and intensity as his magic pulsed, straining the old material. His mind was flooded with imagery, his soul oozed with unspent magic. He could only imagine the creature who had spilled their blood here. 

His soul and mind filled in any blanks, crafting the image of a creature, one who walked upon two legs, fierce, and strong. He could smell the sweat, taste the lingering remains as his tongue scraped along the floor for more.

Beautiful, precious, and meant for him alone.. Or perhaps he might share his treasure, should he find this creature. His mind now was flooded with imagery, how he would claim his ..his mate? Oh yes, he was certain of this. An omega by scent, he knew this right away. His precious omega, he longed to clamp his fangs firmly in place as he rutted, claiming them proudly, filling his mate with his potent magic.

Throwing his skull back, he whined once more, his hips jerked as he bore down against the stained ground, and the rush of euphoria as his essence spilled, staining both his bones, his pelt, and the floor beneath him.

He lay there for a time, savoring not only the cooling heat, but the knowledge now that he possessed a mate somewhere on this island, someone he would gladly protect, feed, and breed given time. Though he was tired, weakened by expelling so much magic at once.

*

As he lay there, content with the world, his sockets growing heavy, he was alerted to a sound he had failed to catch when he first made his way into the cave. A very distinct sound, a hiss and the rattle of bone against bone in warning. Fuck.. the snakes..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah sorry my description of what took place there, was a bit weak. It has been awhile since I actually last wrote anything on the erotic scale and wanted to well, before I work my way to our dear Reader actually crossing that line, I wanted to have a solo act with one of the skellies, and decided on Honey. Hope it was ok.


	25. Snakes? Snakes..

Honey’s sight may have been poor, but his hearing was excellent, of course given the state of mind he had been in moments prior, he had failed to catch the distinct scents of others within the cave. Nestled within the ruin remains of a raft and bedding, coils moved in mass. They had settled in to wait out the storm, maybe get some much needed rest, but that is not always an easy task to achieve, especially not when half the brood was restless, and an intruder was making quite the display.

Viper was more than displeased at the interruption to his brooding. His violet, starry eye lights had zeroed in on Honey and taken in every disgusting second of the act, it revolted him to say the least. His fangs itched to sink into bone, and dust the vile creature once and for all, but there was one key problem with the plan forming within his skull.

He had some very sleepy, very heavy brood mates wrapped about the length of his tail, he was stuck for now, and to make matters worse, he could feel every square inch of his lower half growing taunt, itchy, dry. He needed to get free and shed the top layer of magic which made up his lovely indigo tail. 

Prying limbs free from where they hugged him, working his tail free from each restricting coil, he was less than half way free as Honey was coming to his senses and backing out of the cave. “Dammit all!” He hissed, his chance to be done with one of the clan who contested their territory on the beach, was slipping through his grasp. 

Honey may have been a great deal of things, but eager to take on the snakes alone? That was not one of them. The serpents were a dangerous lot, they rarely hunted alone, and were armed with not only sharp wit, but venom, as well as enough strength in their lower halves, to shatter bones should they get him within their coils.

He needed to escape, and decide if he was going to report back to Horror with his discovery, or try to track down his sweet little mate. Backing slowly out of the cave, it would do him no favor to wake the rest of the serpents, if they were still asleep, he ran through every possible outcome of an encounter with the snakes, and few fell in his favor.

“WAKE UP, YOU IDIOTS!” The violet snake bellowed, causing a cacophony of noise to rise up from the nest. Sleepy grunts, angry hisses, and a few loud voices berating Viper for their rude awakening. “CON! MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL.. AND FETCH!” Viper held one hand out, his order pretty clear as a rather large, sleepy serpent lifted his head with a yawn, he had been having such a wonderful dream.

Being one of the larger snakes, when Con began to move, those who had actually tried to sleep through the disruption, were jostled and voiced their own displeasure. His heavy body practically oozed out of the nest, diamonds and half circles , each a deep rusty brown etched into the deep bronze that covered several rows of thick bone hidden beneath. As he finally freed himself from the nest, he rose up, blinking sleepy sockets till his sight cleared, and zeroed in on his target.

His fangs tipped up into a sinister smirk, this would be far too easy. “As you wish, M’lord..” In a flash of zigzagging patterns, ignoring the small rocks and dust biting into the underside of his tail, he raced across the cavern floor towards the now quickly retreating Honey.

Honey had only a few seconds to make up his mind now, and though he loathed to use any more magic than necessary, there was only one method he could call upon, to see him through to his escape. The air rippled and cracked with magic, the heavy taste of it tainting each breath and just before Con could latch onto him, Honey vanished without a trace.

The cave would be filled with screeching for quite some time, but elsewhere, Honey emerged from the pit and ice of the void, to stumble and collapse not far from where his clan made their own nest. 

Dagger, ever vigilant and alert, was swift to seek out the sound and scent which had caused the clan to grow uneasy. There was a reason those who could use such magic, did not call upon it often, it often could cause some of the weaker minded lot to go into a frenzy. The taste of the void left upon the air, it could agitate not only Horror, who could no longer remember why the sensation bothered him so, but could put Fang into a right terrible mood as well. 

“IDIOT..” He sneered as he collected up the weakened, lanky Honey, almost recoiling at the scent of spent lust that clung to his bones. “DISGUSTING..” Honey merely whined, tired and spent, he wanted only to curl up next to Berry, regain his strength and then go hunt for his lost little mate.

Carrying Honey back to the clan, Dagger could not deny that even though there was a stench to his companion, something lingered on his bones that caused the crimson of his magic to swell and wet his fangs, the tongue he had not wished to summon, flicked out to catch the scent and his steps slowed. “WHAT DID YOU FIND?” Clearly there was more to Honey’s story then just a senseless rut, expelling far too much magic and then making an idiotic choice to shortcut back home.

Now while some of the island had experienced a rather eventful day, life up the mountain side, back in the cave, had been thankfully quiet. You had spent the rest of the remaining morning discussing things with Papyrus at length. Of course this was done through the summoning of your soul, though of course none of the skeletons ever presented their own, you were appalled when you asked why they did not, to discover that in fact souls should only be called upon for either encounters, or more intimate acts. This explanation had Papyrus actually blushing an adorable shade of clementine, and turning his skull away from you. How cute.

While you spoke, Stretch had made himself comfortable, resting his skull on your knees, and you found yourself idly running your fingertips along the big goof’s skull and ridge of his muzzle. His tail flicked now and again, and honestly you had to question how someone who now came off as such a silly creature, could have attacked you with such ferocity before. It was uncanny how it seemed a switch had flipped within him. You chalked it up to something to do with him being surrounded by his pack, and already in the dog house with them.

Sans had kept a keen eye light on you, but for the most part had stuck to the side, away from you and your cubs as you spoke with his brother. It disturbed him, how easily the others were taken in by you as they spent time with you. This was not at all what he had originally planned, but at least things were quiet again. 

Of course your boys were restless, wanting to go outside and explore, but thankfully Blue had more than enough energy to spend wrestling with the pair of them, and try as they may, they could not best the energetic, bubby beast. It was rather endearing to watch them play.

Part way into mid afternoon, Papyrus gave you a gentle nudge. The rains had stopped and would be done with for at least a few more hours. He expressed a need to go searching for foods you might enjoy, requesting you to join him. It made sense, though of course he insisted that Edge and Slim join in on the hunt, especially after Sans put his foot down on the matter. There was still the concern, if Horror or any of his lot might be hunting, but the chances were low, none of them enjoyed trying to track down food during or briefly after a heavy rainfall.

“Stay here, and behave.” You instructed your boys, giving each a kiss atop their heads, noted that soon you would need to figure out a way to deal with their messy hair which was probably just as bad as your own tangled locks atop your head. Judah tried to cling to your arm, insisting that he should be allowed to come along, while Collen latched to your leg and demanded the same. You sighed, shook your head with a tired smile. Your brave boys.

After going over the various reasons why they needed to stay here, in the safety of the cave, it dawned on you when you spotted the large puppy eyes Blue was giving you. “Blue will be lonely if you leave with me. Why not stay and play? Think you can tire him out before I get back?” And that did the trick.

Of course Blue had been playing along, he could vaguely remember a time when he had to deal with his own brother in a similar situation.. Though the more he tried to think on it, the harder it was to bring up any exact details and what he could remember made no sense to him whatsoever. Trying to recall.. A much smaller Stretch.. No.. Papyrus? Yes.. a much smaller Papyrus.. In a striped pelt.. Ah, his skull was aching just trying to bring back the memories before they faded again. Shaking his skull, he yipped and barreled over to the boys to play again, trying to remember things which only made his skull ache would do him no good at all!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, writer’s block and all. Had some really sad news hit today, I won’t drag down the story with it, but I will discuss it on my blog later. Thank you, everyone, who has read, left kudos, and comments. It means a lot to me. Thank you.

Three weeks had passed since Stretch had gone off to fetch the yams for you, and in those two days, a great deal had changed between not only the pair of you, but with the rest of the pack as well. You had spent more time in discussion with them, uncovering small dislikes here and there as well as things they enjoyed. You discovered that Slim was a bit of a nest hog, but was also a cuddlier and a bit lewd when he would actually communicate with you, always making little hints about your so called role among the pack. Thankfully, he was also pretty good at knowing when he crossed the line, and giving you those sad puppy sockets till your anger melted and you had his skull resting on your knees while you sritched your fingers along the various scars that decorated his features.

Papyrus was proving himself to be a really adorable sweetheart. Waking long before you or the boys would, returning with fruits you had shown a preference for. He also spent a good deal of time trying to ‘teach’ your boys how to hunt, as well as wrestled with them, even going so far as to allow them to dog-pile on him, which had erupted the cave with laughter, not only from Judah and Collen, but from most of the pack as well. It was rather endearing with how he divided his time between watching over the needs of your little group, and making time to stay near Sans’ side whenever the alpha would need to rest.

You had caught on rather quickly, that even though Sans was alpha, and pretty damn strong from the way Papyrus boasted about his brother, that he had a bit of a low health issue. It was surprising that Sans was even able to keep the pack in line, when it was explained to you, but you had to admire his determination when it came to keeping them all safe and cared for. In return, you cut Sans a bit of slack for some of his snappy behavior, even going so far as to snuggle up to him one evening when he seemed more melancholy than usual. 

The rains had slowed, leaving the alpha being the only skeleton awake at the late hour, as he sat as close to the mouth of the cave without getting wet, gazing out at the open stars. During these quiet moments, you were able to take a seat next to him, and though your soul was not summoned, the companionship seemed to be communication enough. You had no idea what weighed so heavily on his mind, though you did note how he had tensed at first as you sat beside him, but soon the pair of you fell into a mutual, and gradually comfortable silence. 

There was something about the stars that evening, as they twinkled out between the breaks in the clouds, reminding you of another time that you had sat somewhere else, like this, with someone else.. The memory was cloudy, foggy now. There was a pang of loss that resonated through your heart for a brief moment, Sans must have picked up on it, for soon a heavy weight had flopped against your shoulder. The skeleton could be pretty damn heavy when he wanted to be. At first you had tried to shove him off, but his near playful whine had you chuckling and awkwardly patting along what you could reach of his skull. The both of you stayed like that well into the night till finally he was nudging you back towards the nest for sleep.

The two you had not actually gotten to spend much time with, Edge and Red, had been rather prickly for awhile, Edge well you still had not had a chance to try and figure him out, but you were quickly catching up on Red’s antics. He was gruff, crude, and well, a horn dog when given the chance to throw some quip your way, always laced with as much vulgarity as he would manage. It was dawning on you, that he might just be all bark and no bite, so, after reassuring Papyrus of your plans, to which he fretted a bit, but eventually relented , stating that while he didn’t like deceit, it would be good for you and the rest of the pack to get along, and if this would be what it would take, then so be it.

You had convinced Blue, sometime back, that any meat brought to you and the boys, needed to be cooked, and with his aid, you had a nice collection of wood drying far back in the cave, and within a few days, you had just enough to start a decent small fire. After the meal was prepared, the boys fed and tucked away, was when you would take your own meal, after all, you had a plan in mind.

Red started in again, as a bit of grease from the meat, to which you had stopped asking just what it was the skeletons killed and brought back, the grease had dribbled down your chin to which of course Red just had to offer to ‘clean’ it away for you, his thick tongue lolled out and flicked against the glint of his golden fang. It was time to put an end to this. Glancing to Papyrus and giving him a knowing nod, you calmly sat your food aside, stood, closed the distance between yourself and Red , grinning as his eye lights were already growing wide as you neared, the sweat beading up on his skull, it was then you knew you had pegged his type perfectly. All show, little action.

You had never seen a creature try to back track like he did, as you plopped yourself down before him, swung an arm over his shoulders to keep him from escaping, and gave your best purr as you swiped the grease from your chin and ran it along, just below where his slight overbite would rest. It took all of your will power to hold onto that half lidded gaze and not to burst out laughing as he turned as red as a stop light.

Papyrus had yonked you back by the collar of your shirt when you actually lost it and began laughing, Red grumbled, slunk back behind his brother and spent the rest of the evening sulking. You did catch how Edge gave you a bit of a stink eye for your act, but you also noticed how he seemed to be watching your actions with more interest.

More than once, you had woken in the middle of the night to bright white eye lights peering at you through the dark, and from their location, knew it to be Edge, he always slept near his brother after all.

Black, well he had been a different case from any of the rest of the pack, while he matched Blue’s energy, his sour demeanor reminded you strongly of Edge. He was easier to work with though, once you found his Achilles heel. He was easy to bring down from a temper tantrum, by playing into his ego, just enough that he would become flushed a lovely shade of purple, and seem to forget just what it was that he was mad about, or at least enough to claim the issue was beneath him.

All in all, the pack was growing on you, and you were finding it a bit more difficult with each day, to carry out your plans to escape. There was always a reason not to, the rain, the boys were having fun with Blue and Papyrus, the nest needed tending. Whatever the reason was, it just didn’t seem like the right time just yet.

The morning of the third week, you were spoken by Black dropping a pair of soggy socks on your face, startlingly you awake. After some fussing, and a bit of cursing on your behalf, the story of the missing socks was revealed. Stretch had forgotten he had even stolen them so long ago, and Black had actually been hoarding them.. And had left them outside. Seeing the ‘slight transgression’ as he put it, was not only on Stretch but his behalf as well, he actually called off the debt you owed him from that attack, one that seemed so long ago now.

Bewildered, you thanked him, did your best to dry the socks out, but eventually just tossed them aside to be fire fodder, for all the mildew that had sat in due to them being left out in the elements. 

All in all, you knew things could be a great deal worse, and the skeletons had been decent enough at first, once the whole horrible greeting situation had been settled, and they were actually not all that bad once you were getting used to them. You would have to hold off your plans for a little while, just a little while longer.

Elsewhere on the island. Honey was insatiable, more so than usual. He was constantly wanting to go back out and hunt, his mind filled with images of what his perfect little soulmate might look like.. Were you strong? You had to be, from the amount of blood you had left behind, but no scent of death had lingered in the cave, he had figured you had to be strong to survive.. Were you a good hunter? Would you depend on him to hunt for you? Oh how that fueled his imagination. 

Honey lazed away the empty hours when he couldn’t hunt, dreaming up just what you might be, and how he could tend to your every need. His mind’s eye filled with imagery, sharing his beloved little soulmate with the clan, bringing them closer together than ever, but of course he knew that your soul would belong to him. He would hunt down only the best, largest creatures, adorn your nest with soft feathers, make sure you were never hungry.

Berry on the other hand, spent his time daydreaming up his own idea of what this mysterious soulmate might be, and how they might act. The entire clan had taken in the scent that clung to Honey’s bones, after all. They each knew within moments, that something special, something new was on the island, and had demanded as much information from Honey as they could gather. Of course Berry scolded his filthy brother for his behavior, the promise of a soulmate was not something to sully, but to cherish.

Horror on the other hand, was just becoming just as stir crazy as Honey was. A soulmate, another mouth to feed, yes that was true. It would be difficult tending to yet another member of their soon to be growing clan, but a soulmate.. His soul pulsed at the promise that somewhere on this island, someone just for him was waiting.

He took to skulking along the beach, even as the rains poured in, collecting any little shiny thing that washed up. Mates deserved shiny things, pretty things. He would make sure you had only the best of what he could find. Dagger huffed, claiming the entire clan had lost their damn minds over a scent, just a scent.. But of course he was not one to stay idle. As Horror carried more useless trash back to their nest, Dagger set to work actually being useful.

He was setting his long, sharpened talons to work, bringing down heavy tree limbs, carting them back to the nest, along with vines and fresh leaves to make not only the nest stronger, more secured, but also dumping a lot of this material at Fang’s feet, demanding the smaller, grumpy skeleton put himself to work, expanding the nest for future cubs. Fang had barked back a slew of insults, but had begun weaving the vines and leaves just so, he was after all, the best on the island at actually making a comfortable nest, though he would deny it whenever it was pointed out.

Gradually their little cluster fuck of a shelter and nest was growing, a less haphazard mayhem, it was growing into a surprisngly sturdy canopy covered shelter, nestled between the beach and the jungle. All in all, Fang was rather pleased with the outcome, and had even put Sugar to work, cleaning out the rotted remains of any of their old kills, what little did remain from the well gnawed bones of course.

It was all coming together, soon the rains would end, and he could spearhead the hunt for his soulmate, they could make a sweep of the island, find his precious mate, and bring them back to a nest worth any mate of his. Yes, it was all coming together.


	27. Ooh Child, Things Are Going To Get Easier.. Maybe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You place a great deal of trust in Papyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This damn chapter was so freaking difficult to write!

The rains finally eased off, and soon enough the season had passed, permitting not only for the pack to leave the confines of the cave to hunt, but a chance for you and the boys to finally talk Papyrus into letting you head back to your old campsite and check to see if any of your supplies had weathered the storms.

Of course he trotted right along side of you, the boys trailing behind and after awhile, as Blue and Stretch caught up with your little party, they had scooped up Collen and Judah, permitting the boys to clamber up and hang onto the tattered remains of both orange hoodie and well, you weren’t sure what to call the remains of whatever Blue had once covered his bones with, it looked protective, yet at the same time stained, tattered, and torn from wear and tear.

Bounding off ahead of you, it brought a smile to your lips to hear the boys give cheerful cries, the mountain side ringing with laughter, funny how in such a short time, you had come to trust these skeletons, especially when it came to your boys.

Walking alongside Papyrus, you were actually given a bit of time to talk to him without so many listening ‘ears’. It was not easy to keep your pace, once your soul had been summoned, it was always disorienting, and so the pair of you would sit and rest now and again, the rest of your little party having agreed to meet further down at the base of the mountain.

During one of your rest stops, Papyrus brought up a rather strange offer, something to mull over while you tried to get your head to stop swimming. “I COULD… HOUSE YOUR SOUL, NEXT TO MY OWN. IT WOULD BE SAFE, AND WE COULD COMMUNICATE BETTER, I COULD ALSO CARRY YOU THE REST OF THE WAY!” It was rather.. Cute, how his skull’s features flushed a bright clementine at the offer. What little you did know about souls, well it did make you wonder if there was perhaps more to this offer than what he was saying, but truth be told, it would be easier and your soul wouldn’t have to constantly be out, exposed to both the elements and any bit of danger which might come your way.

You gave it only a moment or so more thought before agreeing, after all, what better way to learn more about this mysterious nature of souls than first hand experience? Seating himself before you, you really got a chance now to take in the deep cavity that filled the spaces between his ribs, it was unnatural just how dark it was behind those stark white bones. With the sun shining overhead, you should have been able to actually get a good look at his full rib cage and spine after he had removed the strange bit of garb which had concealed his bones from view. It was indeed a strange bit of work, you could tell, with how the chest piece thunked as it hit the ground, that it was crafted from some sort of sturdy material, though it had seen its own share of time and weathering. You would have to remember to ask him about it later.

You had to choke back a small chuckle as his glowing hue of a blush grew, his eye lights darting shyly away, rather un Papyrus like behavior, at least from what you had witnessed over the past few weeks anyway. “THIS MAYBE A BIT.. INTENSE, BUT I PROMISE YOU, YOUR SOUL WILL BE PERFECTLY SAFE! YOU HAVE MY WORD, AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEVER BACKS DOWN ON HIS WORD!” The charmer, yes he was a bit full of himself, this you had gathered over time, but at the same time, he had revealed himself to be kind, caring, and thoughtful.. Well, most of the time, he could get a bit overzealous and forget some important issues, but all in all, there was little wonder why he had quickly become one of your favorite skeletons.

You quirked a brow as he quickly glanced left, right, and back again, checking the path you all had been traveling, finding it empty, before his own bright, white soul would begin to glow from within that dark cavity. It was still fascinating to take in the display, always leaving you with more questions. Questions that you hoped, you would have time to discuss later.

For just a few moments, he seemed hesitant as he cupped your soul, a strange chill flew over you, as though a cool breeze had wrapped about the entirety of your being. “You sure about this, Papyrus? We can continue to talk as we have been, if you don’t want to do this.” Shaking his skull, as if to dislodge any doubts, the chilling sensation passed, soon replaced with a much warmer, inviting sense. 

Oh so carefully, he urged your little floating soul to nestle next to his own, white and lavender reflecting off both as they hovered in place. Following the warm and comforting sense, was a rush of eager excitement, a longing to protect, so many things that you just couldn’t comprehend, it was as though the skeleton’s own thoughts or at least his desires were being cast directly to you, wrapping you so securely in his driving need to keep you safe and by his side.  
You barely registered the fact you were sliding from the rock you had been seated upon, soon enough finding yourself swept up in his grasp as he swiftly moved to catch you. It would all pass within but a few swift moments, the pure and honest, raw, unfiltered adoration he held for you. It washed over you, making your heart swell with pride that felt foreign to you. Bright white eye lights locked on to your own gaze as it slowly clicked into place. You could feel, could sense, could read him on such a level, his soul open and exposed to your own.

It all came crashing down, the pain, the fear, the worry, all the stress you had been shouldering, hiding away from your boys, the weight of the world you carried, and as the tears began to spill free, you found him nuzzling your neck, murmuring a faint sort of growl, dare you even think it to be some sort of purr, as his soul fed as much comfort and affection as he could, to your own.

This connection, unlike any you might have experienced before, there was no hiding behind a false smile, no twisting lies, no ulterior motives, it just wasn’t possible to hide anything as your souls met. At some point, your hand had rose to cup against the smooth, rounded zygomatic bone which held that bright orange glow. 

It was difficult for him to stand on his hind legs, in order to carry you and continue walking, but he managed, a bit awkwardly. You noted that if his build would allow him to actually stand straight like this more often, he would be inhumanly tall, more so than his usual stature, and to be frank, the thought alone was a bit daunting.

The pace was slower now, not only for his uneven gait, but for the fact that it was simply overwhelming, just how much was passing between both of you within such a short amount of time. The trust he must have put in you, hell the trust you had granted him, it had not even dawned on you prior just how delicate this sort of situation could be, had he harbored any ill will towards you.

Stumbling once, you took in a sharp breath as your souls collided. It was a spike of sensations that ranged from frighteningly electric, to a warm and tingling well, pleasure that warmed from the tips of your toes to the crown of your head. From the way he nearly radiated orange, it was clear that a similar rush must have hit the towering skeleton as well. “That was..” Since when had you become so breathless? “New” Understatement of the year.

He actually coughed, tucked his skull against the crook of your neck and held you firmly against his rib cage, stuttering his apologies. As endearingly sweet and well, cute as his behavior was, there was no denying the fact that the quick brush between souls had been more than he had planned, more intimate at the very least. 

Having a moment to cool not only your thoughts, but the rush of heat that had flooded through you, you gave a small laugh, not only brushing the short encounter aside, but reminding your rather embarrassed companion, that he had left a certain article of clothing behind. The moment passed, his blush still evident, but your humor matched his own as he turned sharply to retrieve it.

Setting you down for a moment, he wiggled his way back into the , well you were just going to have to call it armor for any lack of a better term for it, and offered to let you climb up onto his back, much as Blue and Stretch had done for your boys. Less chance for any more accidental trips and such.

By the time the pair of you had made it down the mountain side and caught up with the rest, you were becoming adjusted to your new view of the world around you. Unlike previous encounters that involved your soul, the world was not as washed out, pale and fuzzy at the corners of your eyes. It was still a little unnerving, different to say the least, but there was the constant flow of support and trust shared between the two of you, that it was easy to set your worries aside for now.

Indeed, this day had taken a great leap of faith, your previous discussions with , mainly Papyrus, the other skeletons when it came to souls, had left the impression that such things were indeed very delicate. Your trust in Papyrus, mainly due to the fact that not only did he stand by your side when trouble rose, but also revealed himself to be a quite accomplished healer, had been more than a siding factor in the matter.

You knew, first hand, how easy it could be to become injured, and incapacitated, and as long as you remained a life line between your boys and the world, well, you vowed to do pretty much anything that would ensure their well being. Remaining safe, your own life line, for lack of a better term, ensured the fact you could be there for them. Yes it had taken a great deal of trust, but it seems you had made a good call in trusting Papyrus.

You didn’t miss the way Stretch eyed the pair of you as you finally descended the path, catching up with them. Those sharp eye lights trailing not only over you, but Papyrus’ features, leaving you to wonder just what was brewing within the troublesome skeleton’s skull.

Overhead, a certain winged skeleton had circled, making sure to keep his path wide, so his shadow would not fall upon the little interesting party. He had perched higher up on the mountain side, taking in the little display you had put on, the little show that had piqued his interest, it was not everyday that souls were brought out in the open, and more so when one allowed their own to be carried by another.

Sans, or rather, Raven as he was known to the rest of his brood, watched on with growing interest. Here, high above the treetops, the air was so clean and clear, his thoughts easier to collect, less scattered, he was able to recall moments, brief glimpses of memories he knew he had been losing.

Another time, another place, where snow caked a forest floor, where he had roosted alongside his brother within their shared home, a time when he had taken in the sheer magnitude of just what a soul could be and what it could do. 

Shaking his skull, his wings working to keep him aloft even as the exhaustion to stay airborne clawed at his senses, dulling his strength till at last he would have to give in and seek shelter along the canopy. 

He despised this island. Every time he had to set foot upon any portion of it, he lost something. Something important. A flare of cyan blazed in one of his sockets as he gazed down at not only you, but the two young ones the more animalistic skeletons had apparently taken in.

The judge clawed at the back of his mind, warning him of something that sadly he could no longer recall. He only knew that whatever you were, wherever you had come from, something about you spoke of danger, of loss, of pain and dust.

Maybe it wasn’t you exactly, but another, someone like you.. Smaller perhaps, closer to the young who you watched over. Yes, that much he could recall, a small someone had taken something very important from him, and the judge in him, craved to know where such a sin could have taken place, why someone would seek to hurt him in such a way that it ran deep in his marrow, and how to prevent it from happening again.

Finally finding a perch to rest upon, already the judge was being quieted down by the static that filled his mind, stealing more from him, demanding more of his more base instincts to come forth to the surface.

He needed to find a way to escape this island before he might lose everything.


	28. Retracing steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short little update snippet

Blue and Stretch proved to be surprisingly decent caregivers as they kept the boys busy throughout the day, giving you and Papyrus more time to not only talk, but to plan as you made your way back to your former campsite. Blue flushed out a small den of rabbits, much to the squealing delight of the excitable boy’s delight, while Stretch did his best to show them how to hunt, weave through the underbrush, and to catch the frightened rodents. Of course whenever he would try to show them just what to do with the terrified fluff balls, he was met with a stern glare from Judah, and the world’s best puppy dog eyes from Collen, rabbit would not be on the menu tonight.

Stretch huffed, rolled his eye lights and laughed at their display, Collen having claimed a particularly fat and lazy bunny for his own, hugging it to his chest as it had long given up escape and just hung in his arms, resigned to it’s fate of being hugged to near oblivion. Judah on the other hand, had let his catch escape sometime ago, and was keeping himself busy, having turned his shirt into a carry all filled with small berries, a few roots, and whatever else Blue seemed to find favorable for the poor new pet rabbit’s diet. 

Calling back to the skeletons, to keep an eye on the boys, you followed Papyrus’ lead back to the pond where you had spent your first night on the island. It seemed years ago now, even though it had only been a few weeks. You still had to take time and marvel at just how quickly your life had been turned upside down, turned around, and changed. You weren’t exactly sure you could say it was for the better or for the worst, truth be told. Sure, life back on the mainland was easier in a lot of ways, but here.. Things were simpler. Your worries were not so much for the far off future, but for the moment, there here and now. 

Keeping your little family safe, fed, and healthy was of more concern than the gradually diminishing desire to escape, to make it back to civilization, and yet something nagged at the corners of your mind, something reminding you that what you were experiencing now, was but a fantasy notion. This was not the life you were meant to carve out for yourself, that another world existed out there.. Places, faces, names you found yourself forgetting.

Sitting before the crystal clear waters, your knees tucked up under you as you splashed handfuls of water over your face and scrubbed away some of the dust of the day, you were taken back to another time, where you had bathed in these waters, a time when.. A time when.. Your head began to ache, what was it you were forgetting? What had brought you here? Shaking your head, you tried to blink back the sharp blinding pain that had spiked right between your eyes.

A yip from Papyrus had you looking up, and for a moment your concerns were forgotten as you watched him barrel up to his chest in the water, leaping and laughing with his antics, the clear waters splashing about, drenching you just as much as the waters drenched him and his pelts as well.

You sighed, a small happy sound, as you watched your mate at play. He was a good mate, strong, dependable.. Yes he was a good one, though there was always that small nagging voice at the far depths of your mind, trying to catch your attention, a memory that was becoming lost in the haze, a memory that should not seem so far away now, something that was difficult to place a finger on.. Just why were you so troubled at the thought of your mate and his kind? Weren’t they all, well most of them, good to you and your boys? Providing shelter, food, protection.. What was it that was preventing your happiness with them?

Papyrus picked up on the dip in your mood, of course he would, your soul nestled so close to his own, he couldn’t help but feel the fall of your joy, the worries that crept over your being. Making his way over to you, his large skull lowered to dip down and nestle up under your chin. The simple act soon had you bringing your arms up to hug the big goon’s skull close to your chest, a small smile playing on your lips. He was so sweet, kind, and the warmth that radiated off his bones was calming. “I will be ok.” You murmured, earning in return a reassuring rumbling soft growl.

Sometime later, after your nerves had been calmed, and you had been given a chance to finish freshening up by the pond, the boys eventually being coaxed over to do the same, with Blue keeping an eye on the rabbit for Collen, your little party was back on track, retracing your steps and days from before the storms.

You were given ample time to check the various traps, water collection sites, and other works you had previously set up. The rains had over filled your water collection tarps, so they were not going to be much of a concern for a while, but other points of interest were playing forefront in your mind. First was the hives, where you had first collected wild honey. Here, you showed Stretch the trick of smoking out the hives and collecting the sweet treat without getting stung, a task he was more than happy to take over once he understood well enough what to do. 

Blue had enlisted the aid of the boys in collecting large fan leaves, to collect the spoils of the task, and as comb after comb was brought back, each sticky parcel was wrapped and bound so it could be carried back to the den with some measure of ease.

Judah had taken a bit of time, with your assistance, making a bit of twisted vine work to keep the rabbit from wandering away, though the sleepy, heavy beast seemed happy enough just to lay in a patch of soft grass and munch away on some roots while the boys worked. Ensuring they were well busy and distracted for a time, you and Papyrus were able to head off for your old den, to gather some of your forgotten gear.

As you neared the cave, Papyrus’ easy going demeanor shifted, his gaze narrowed and his skull lowered to the ground, taking in various scents. The concern washed over you as you picked up on his own cues, something was amiss. Hanging back a few feet, you watched with growing concern as his steps were slow, calculating as he neared the mouth of the cavern. Though he was trying his best to give off a brave front, of course wanting not to cause you worry, you were open and exposed to his own heightened agitation that rolled in waves from his soul.

Something had made claim to the cavern, and whatever it maybe, it was clearly of enough threat to have Papyrus turn away from the cave and nudge you away from the clearing. “Snakes” Was all he needed to say to have you drop any argument of returning. Ugh, snakes.. Yeah you had no desire to tumble with any slippery serpents, you had witnessed enough on this island, to know that there were just some things best left alone.

Beady, bright eye lights watched the two of you disappear back into the brush, and a collective sigh washed over the wriggling, writhing mass within the depths of the caves, after the most recent ‘visitor’, the brood was in no mood to have another of any sort return anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the long delays, been struggling with writer’s block, but I do hope to get back on track soon.


	29. We are getting close to some secrets..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how long I have been waiting to reveal some of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I.. really need to work on this story more!

The day crawled on, small discovers here and there, but nothing of great concern would hold your attention for too long. Now and again, a spike of pain would return, that dull ache you had come to live with sparking alive with stabbing venom and would find you resting beneath the shade of a tree with a worried Papyrus by your side.

After some rest, it was decided that it would be best to send the boys along back to the nest with their two skeletal companions, granting you and Papyrus time to let the stress of the day melt away, you would revisit your current favorite spot upon the entire island, your pond. 

The waters were clear, cool, and comforting, just begging for you to ease up to your navel , and wade in the calm waters. With Papyrus by your side, and your boys well tended to, you were finally able to relax and let those worries begin to melt away, you need not fear what could live in such an environment after all, such crystal clear water would be a sure give away if something swam towards you, and of course you had your trusted hero nearby, fretting over you enough for the both of you.

Finding a nice spot where the sand did not shift so much beneath your feet, you sighed blissfully and lay back, easing slowly as buoyancy challenged gravity and won out, it was a delightful contrast, the warm sun over head and the cool chill beneath. As you floated along, Papyrus was keen on keeping watch, his attention shifting from your prone, relaxed form, to any little sound that might catch his attention. He had to stay alert.

Eyes closed, body limp, your mind wandered away from the moment to a quiet nothing, just the static that seemed to echo at the corners of your mind. This was bliss, a few stolen moments without the pain, without the worry, without having to constantly be on alert, just a few peaceful moments that you could claim for your own.

Sad to say, such moments are not meant to last. Drifting in the empty space, your mind focused on nothing, and yet something persistent tried to tug, demand attention. You could all but block it out, when a low rumble shook not only through the island itself, but from below you, causing the formerly calm waters to react with a violent upheaval. Your eyes shot open as water splashed on your face, causing you to gasp and try to sit up, but in turn it only sent you down into the now dark swirls of inky black which plumed up from below.

A voice cried out to you as you frantically fought the pull, the water was so dark around you! Your heart grew cold, ice rushing through your veins with the fear returning, your mind flashing a mix of horrible memories.. The ship , the ocean, as well as all those untold fears. 

White shot out through the inky black, talons reaching for you, and in your panic, you flailed back away from them, something was in the water with you! This was your nightmare, a living fear, something you had fought to control, to contain, now a reality.

As you struggled to fight both the pressure of the water around you, and whatever it was that was trying to claw out at you, your foot struck against something firm and solid, whatever it was, it was smooth and firm.. And gave way, floating up, away from you. Up, it dawned on you to release the breath you had been holding, through the inky black, you watched the bubbles race for the surface. You had been swimming down, away from the precious surface, a deadly mistake.

Your feet found purchase on the bottom of the pond’s bed, and you pushed up with your draining strength, your arms and legs doing all they could to work with the momentum granted from the act. Your vision was dimming, if only you could see.. Could know how far it was to the surface.. You let the last of the breath you had go when those talons found you, but rather than pull you deeper into the murky depths, you were being pulled upwards, quickly. Your foggy brain barely registering the bite of bone against your skin in the moment.  
Breaking through to the surface you were hauled back out of the inky black water, coughing, gasping as someone pulled you up onto sticky sand. Each gasp was painful, your lungs fighting to expel the mouthfuls of water that had invaded in your fright. Thankfully, the clawed creature who had pulled you from a watery grave, turned you upon your side, those same claws now moving carefully between your shoulder blades as your body finally won out the battle to clear your lungs.

Spots danced before your eyes, and as your now foggy mind was ebbing down from the terror you had experienced, a familiar hum rang in your ears, a voice that carried a name you knew well at this point.. Papyrus. Of course, you reminded yourself, of course your hero had pulled you from the pond.. But what the hell had just happened?

His worried whine had you turn back to face him, your hair sticking to your neck and face with the weight of the water lingering, your eyes tired and bloodshot from all you had experienced, you had to appear as horrible as you felt but you could do one thing. Reaching up, your palm resting against the smooth bones which would have given him a rather lovely rounded cheek had he any flesh, a funny thing to note at the moment, you smiled, though brittle as it was in the moment.

“I.. I am ok, Papyrus.. Thank you..” Your voice was shot, dry and cracking from all the coughing. Strong bony limbs were about you in a breath of a moment, the large skeletal beast bellowing mournfully how he had failed to protect you. The island, you gathered through his watery sobs, had shook so suddenly, so violently, that he hadn’t realized you were under water till it was too late.

An earthquake? Maybe.. Your headache was returning, but you held tightly to your companion, giving not only Papyrus, but you a moment to regain yourself from such a terrible occurrence. It was as you sat there, half held up out of the sand as he crouched over you, that your blurry vision began to clear.. And something caught your attention.. Something bobbing upon the now black as night water..

..Was that a near comically large paintbrush..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note! Reader and I share the same fears when it comes to water or rather, what maybe in the water.


	30. Mine the **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say, the comments on the last chapter have been priceless and *one* person is close to the truth X3 Ah I love this. 
> 
> Also, this chapter is well, working up towards that E rating, so mind the *** if you are not wanting to read smut. Making marks and such, so.. Trigger warnings ahead.

Papyrus would have none of it, you were not going back in the water, not after some blasted hairy log. One rather tiring argument later, you had won him over to at least returning the next day to collect the odd bit of wood, but for now, he had insisted on you being hoisted up onto his spine as he trotted towards the beach. Salt water was not the best for bathing, but that dark ilk needed to be cleaned away and the only other source of fresh water he knew of, was some distance away, on the other side of the island. He just wanted to get you cleaned up and tucked away safely back in the nest.

That dark ick, it had not only brought one of your nightmares to life, but was damn persistent about not being washed off easily. The quiet shore found you cussing up a storm under your breath as you tried to clean the muck away, it would just not wash clean!

By now the sun had long since begun its decent, the brilliant glowing orb dipping low in the horizon, painting the sky in swaths of orange, pink, and creeping violet as twilight bathed the land in the tranquil hours before night.

Perhaps it was the stress of the day, maybe it was the bright, soft glimmer of blue speckled along the shoreline as from bioluminescent algae that washed ashore, or maybe it was something else, but you would find yourself wistful, gazing up to the fading light as you sat upon your knees, the salty water lapping at your skin as you scrubbed. 

“Papyrus.” Your voice soft, hushed, as though you would break some delicate spell if you dare raise your voice further. His skull rose from the water, rivulets of sea water pouring from his sockets and nasal cavity from where he had been trying to catch a small, startled fish.

“Yes, my dear?” Strange how his own tone was hushed as well, perhaps it was the precious, rare moment , a small space of time where no other might be demanding either of your attention.

“I don’t think I have ever properly thanked you for well.. Everything. You really have stuck your neck out there for us and I know it hasn’t been easy, especially when it came to well.. Sans and the rest.” How could you explain it? You knew he had taken great risk upon his own shoulders to claim responsibility for you and your cubs welfare. 

A light chuckle had you turning your attention back to him, your gaze having wandered away as you struggled to find the words. Nearing, his steps causing small swirls of white sand to plume up beneath the shallow water. Taking a seat by your side, his large skull was brought low to nuzzle against the top of your own, an act you had seen him before, for others in the pack.

“My mate, you are worrying far too much, you worry everyday.. Hush now.” One claw was brought up to rest against your lips before you might argue with him. “I see it, and I feel it, every hour of the day is spent in worry over one matter or another. Let this one issue rest. I am happy to do what I may, for you.”

You found your vision blurred as moisture kissed your eyes, tears welling up from the sweetness this creature offered, kindness you were certain that you had not earned by any means. It was all so much to try to hold onto, the great shift in your life, this island, all the responsibility that fell on your shoulders, how this creature had not only come to your aid time and again, but the care he showed you and your boys.

****

Your calloused hands rose from the water, cupping along either side of those rounded, smooth zygomatic bones which held a soft clementine hue in the twilight. This creature, this sweet beast had done so much for you, and asked so little. As those grateful tears fell, your lips met with bone, and found them yielding to the touch.

Papyrus was taken back by the kiss, your soul nestled next to his own hummed with gratitude and over flowed with such affectionate that he could not help but lean into the moment, his own soul nearly melting within his rib cage as your , compared to his own size, arms rose up about his neck, the tips of your fingers brushing against the back of his skull.

Your breath was warm, tasting of all you had sampled that day, an ambrosia that stoked the embers of a longing he had held since first laying his claim, a claim meant to protect but carried such a heavy weight along with it. 

You broke the kiss only to give a small half hearted laugh and to place the flat of your palm against his sternum when he pushed into the embrace, you had no desire to drown in less than a foot of water. 

Leading him back ashore, a small trail of the dark floated atop the water lingered behind the pair of you. The oncoming evening on the beach was breathtaking, the sea life that littered the sparkling sands, casting their near magical shades of blue, the faint calls of wildlife and bird song in the distance, and the warmth of your companion, it was all a heady concoction that played upon your emotions.

The sand was warm and though the grains were not the most comfortable things to lay upon, you would be sore pressed to ask for more as Papyrus settled down beside you, to watch the twinkling stars begin to litter the night sky.

It was serene, the tranquility of it all, your fingers splayed along top his claws. “Papyrus I..” your voice wavered and broke, questions dancing over your tongue. Your heart and body spoke volumes, but your mind was still plagued with questions of morality. Meeting his gaze, you took in the depth of his soul from those bright pin pricks of light, and closed the door on those questions and worries, at least for now.

It was unusual, the sensation of bone against skin as your lips met with his fangs once more, your fingers hooking in along the rungs of his ribs, but the warmth shared between you, well, it was familiar. 

Your breath caught in your throat when those claws, talons you had known could render flesh from bone, delicately plucked at your clothing, exposing your shoulder to the oncoming chill of the night.

His kiss moved from your lips, to lavish along the crook of your neck, soon followed with a whimpered plea, breathless as his breath washed over your skin. The question lingered in the air, granted only when you tipped your head back slightly, allowing his fangs to pierce your skin.

The pain was sudden, stealing your breath away, but his warm tongue lapping over the small wound soon eased the sharp sting, a slight tingle followed as magic danced along the newly created mark, closing the wound till it was only an angry pink against your skin.

He drew back for a moment to admire his work, his mark now etched along your flesh, sealing away any argument or claim that another may attempt, his magic was now laced into your skin, and in turn, you had wormed your way into his very soul.

The flush of heat danced so prettily along your cheeks, the way your eyes grew hooded as the magic sealed the pact between you, he was uncertain what had spurred on such affection from you, but was indeed grateful for such an honor that you had granted him.

His name spilled from those lips, a breathy plea, mimicking the same he had voiced before, and was answered by a low rumbling growl of approval. His teeth and tongue met with your kiss anew. His claws settling upon your clothed hips, urging you to break the kiss and roll over for him.

It was well, odd, to say the least. The way the world spun around you as your head swam, bones caging around you as long limbs settled alongside your own, the low growl vibrating from within his ribs, which pressed firm against your spine. A sharp gasp broke from you as the swell of his magic took shape, pressed against you , dragging along the cloth that concealed your body from the night air.  
His fangs settling along the back of your neck as he slowly rutted against you, your mind reeling with each pass of heat, the needful whines that broke from your mate, the sand biting beneath your nails.

Not far from the shore, with foliage aplenty to shield prying eyes from discovery, a certain ruby serpent hissed, his own claws itching to trail down along his coils, his magic swirling within his cloaca, demanding attention. It took all of his waning control to keep his phalanges locked firmly along the stalks of fern before him, as his greedy eye lights took in the scene. Pelts meeting sand, faint whispered concerns, and the soft cry that soon followed. “Damn beasts.” He hissed with a jealousy he had not known before. 

If ever anyone had asked you, would you have ever dreamed of finding yourself upon a beach at night, a creature of bone and magic caging you as your pleas for more filled the air, well you would have called them a damn fool for even suggesting such a thing and yet, here you were.

Power, raw and unfiltered, barely constrained as his claws bit into your sides, his teeth nipping at the nap of your neck now and again, your own shameless cries rising with every roll of his hips.

One arm gave out beneath you , your shoulders slumping down and allowing you to hide your eyes against your arm, your hand clawing for purchase against the sand. His name rolled from your tongue in a steady mantra as he brought you to that peak and crested over, the world lost to you for a short time. 

The night song would be broken by his cry as the beast threw his skull back, your name melded with his growl. The heat of the moment dying down, his bones heavy against your own boneless body as you gave way to weariness, and your mind too foggy to question your decisions as the beast, your companion, your mate eased you into his embrace, the quiet returning to the island.

*****

Weary and worn from the day, your head pillowed against his shoulder, Papyrus didn’t seemed concerned or a desire to hurry back to the nest as he had before, granting you reprieve for a time. His soul, it was ablaze with harmony from all that had passed between the both of you, his precious mate finally wearing his mark.. As well as so much more.

His mind raced with the possibility that might grow from your union, though he had little knowledge if you had come to season yet or not, ah well, it didn’t matter for now. Pups would be a worry for the future, for the time being, his soul swelled with pride as you rested against him, entrusting him to keep watch over you as you gathered your strength. Of course you would need to wash up again before returning to the nest, but he was certain the others would know his scent and mark long before either of you made it back home.

You fell into an easy slumber, but your dreams were not as gentle as the world you had left behind. Swirling inky black, a voice unknown to you, crying out for aid, a spark of golden light within the dark, twinkling, dying out as the inky black swallowed it up.

You grew fitful in your rest, and as you slept, as your nightmares grew, your mate nudged and nuzzled, trying to sooth your restlessness. From the water, an orb of cyan swam within the dark, coils swirling within the depths, a rage brewing, waiting. You were becoming a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not written anything like this in awhile so I do apologize if it was subpar.


	31. I know you, I walked with you once upon a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More secrets are unraveling. Someone's trap is coming undone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get a lot of inspiration from music, and it is often reflected in the titles, even if the titles give little to nothing more to the story itself. I have greatly enjoyed reaching the speculations and guesses in the comments, it really pleases me that the story has not completely been uncovered yet ^_^ of course if you want to guess, I welcome it, I just won’t say exactly what is happening, not just yet!

Everything had been running so smoothly, so perfectly. The island was ripe with distrust and suffering, a perfect plan from theory to execution, and yet he had failed upon one major variable. Humanity. Humans were the wild cards, always mucking up everything they touched. Before you arrived, he had molded and crafted these monsters to his will, each vicious action fueling his tainted soul, he needed but a little more time.. Damn, your arrival had upset the natural order of things so terribly, already he could feel hope and ugh, love, blooming on the island, tainting his beloved treat so horribly. It was sickening.

Well, what was a mastermind such as he, if he did not have backup plans ready. Thick coils moved beneath a bloated, inky black body as he moved beneath the rolling waves. This form was tiresome, but it allowed him to move with some ease within the ocean’s currents, and aided him in tapping into the wells of magic he had growing with everyday. 

A flash of brilliant bright pink caught his attention for a moment, followed by a flash of violet. Lovely, those two mistakes.. He had to banish them to the ocean to keep their lascivious tendencies from shifting the negativity he so carefully crafted. Of course they took every moment they could, to annoy him.   
The long spines along one, the pink one, brushed along his dark coils, causing him to shudder and recoil, he was in no mood to placate their mischievous natures. Best to put some space between himself and the pair. Webbed hands reached out for him, but his coils batted them away. “Go fuck a starfish for all I care!” he hissed, making short work of putting distance between himself, and the frolicking fish folk. He should never have brought them here.

“Interesting..” the pink one purred, tracing his webbed phalanges along his siblings ribs, his tail flicking now and again to keep him afloat in place as the currents danced around them. “Indeed, I have an inkling that he didn’t want to play.” The other hummed before stuttering and playfully slapping his companion. “Really? Puns?!”

His wide grin spoke volumes, a twinkle in those dark sockets as the torrent of puns was yet to begin. “I am mean, are you squiding me here? Why not have a good slime? We..” 

“ENOUGH!” The violet merfolk found his maw stuffed with a handful of kelp as the other fumes. Worth it.

Back on the shore, Papyrus roused you from your rest, and the both of you made short work of redressing. It was late and you both needed to get back to the den before the others would begin to worry. You were, well sore, but in a pleasant sort of way. 

Affectionate touches lingered between the pair of you as you brushed sand off each other, Papyrus’ bright glowing blush was near a beckon to lead you back through the brush, earning a chuckle in response.

As you made your way along, large yellow eye lights followed, Owl resting comfortably at his perch, he could easily guess what had transpired from the way you both giggled and spoke in low, hushed tones. He rolled his eye lights, flared his wings and took to the sky, best report back to Raven, this new tidbit of information might actually be useful, then again, anything was better than sitting around and allowing the island to eat away at his memory.

Ruby’s own sharp eye lights followed you, the biter bile of envy still heavy upon his tongue.. Just why did one of these walkers deserve a mate anyway? His venom was twice as powerful as that pathetic pile of bone’s magic or his claws. He had half a mind to slither out and prove a point.

Watching you disappear into the dark, the jungle swallowing the both of you up into the night, he hissed with agitation, perhaps he could set something into motion.. Ah yes, the gears were turning.. All he had to do, was find the right monsters, set the right traps and.. Yes.. It was all forming perfectly. He chuckled under his breath and slithered back towards the cave, he would need his brother’s assistance if he was to pull off such a stunt, but oh the rewards he would reap..

From another spot, further along the shoreline, Sugar roused from his rest, sniffing the air with interest. Soon enough he was shaking Honey’s shoulder, nudging the other to wake and hissing beneath his own breath. “Something sweet.. In the air..”

Honey was on his haunches at once, his nasal cavity held high as he took in the scent that danced along the night breeze, ah yes.. His perfect little soulmate. Ripe, sweet, near. A low rumble of excitement brewed within his ribs. “Wake the others, we have a mate to claim.”

Somewhere, deep within the heart of the island, a spark of sunlight, a drop of hope stirred. The clink of heavy chains rattled . scraping against a stone floor. One beat, another, and another.. A soul so tired, so weak, pulsed. A soft groan rose, echoed only by a steady drip.. Drip.. drip..

“..n..k..”

His voice was so weak, so cracked.. So dry.. His fingertips clawed along the course stone floor as he tried to find the strength he lacked. “...I...In...Ink..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mermaids? Yes we have mermaids.


	32. Gut Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bit of a wait there, folks. I got caught up in some things online and well, hours turned to days and I realized I hadn’t written anything!X_X  
> I have been keeping up with the comments though, and love the feedback, thank you to everyone, not only for commenting, but a big thank you for reading this story, it really has been a labor of love, thank you. *Another note. I had to set the writing aside for a couple days, so if the flow is off, it is do to the fact I had to pick this up later. Thank you.

There are times in life, where you can get a feeling, just something that doesn’t sit right in your gut. Times when there is just something off about the situation you find yourself in. In the past, you had more times than not , actually listened to that gut instinct and things worked out in your favor, other times.. Well, the last time you ignored your gut warnings, you found yourself adrift at sea.

The issue wasn’t rising due to Papyrus, not far from it, if anything life just just seemed better in general when it came to your amazing companion. Caring, understanding, and yes he was a bit primitive in a lot of ways, but hell, it wasn’t like you were trying to drag him through Tokyo or New York, you were just trying to keep your boys and yourself safe and healthy, and while doing so, you had come across someone so out of this world that it still seemed a bit unreal.

What was bothering you, was the island itself. Your brain itched, it actually itched with irritation. Something was just wrong here, not to mention the fact you had nearly drowned earlier in the evening, that was still a whole kettle of fish you would deal with later, you really needed to get back to the den and get some rest before unloading all of that baggage. 

Your gaze kept drifting back, towards the beach.. Yes it had been a beautiful, surreal moment, but when all was said and done, you couldn’t shake the feeling that something had its eyes on you. It made your skin crawl, that nagging sensation that something was not only watching you, judging your every action.

Soon the beach was replaced with thick foliage, the jungle swallowing the pair of you up and giving you some cover from those prying eyes. A dark cloud followed you though, worry pitted deep in your stomach. Every time it seemed you were settled, and beginning to have a bit of reprieve, something new would appear out of seemingly nowhere and upset the delicate balance you had achieved.

Having your soul returned to you, the pressure being too much for Papyrus to continue to carry after what had transpired between the pair of you back on the beach, it was astounding just how real everything felt. It was a new perspective on the world, the air was crisp and clean from recent rains, the night sounds were harmonious with bird song, bugs, and the wild life that made their claim once the sun went down. Even the crunch of leaves and sticks beneath your feet felt different, the world itself was all brand new and yet the same. 

Now and again your hand would come to rest upon Papyrus’ shoulder, the layers of magic that filled in between joints sparked at the touch but was not unwelcome, it was just another aspect of how different your species were from each other, another mystery for your tired brain to try to untangle at a later date.

Walking in what should have been a comfortable silence, you shivered as that sensation of eyes on your back returned. It was something you were becoming far too accustomed to. “Papyrus I..” the words died on your tongue as his knowing gaze met your own. Taking a break from being wrapped up in your own head, you now took stock of your companion. He was not walking with his easy, relaxed gait, his gaze was no longer gentle nor calm but searching. Worry creased along his brow, you still were curious how bone could be so malleable, but once again that would be a concern for another time.

His skull lowered slightly, the sharp intake of breath, he was trying to find something, perhaps the same something that had been trailing the pair of you so far? Worry bubbled in your stomach, making it clench with agitation and discomfort. What if it was whatever had caused the pack so much trouble before  
His low growl reminded you just how limited communication was between the both of you when your soul was not present or nestled so close to his own. Well, whatever he tried to say, you were not about to let him take on trouble alone. He was your mate, and you were going to show him just how damn well you could defend yourself, and perhaps if things worked in your favor, maybe you could be more than just a little help.

Your mind flashed back to your first real encounter on the island, the fight with Stretch. You could recall on that brief moment how magic had lurched from your soul, forming an attack. Could you depend on luck to be in your favor again? Could you cast the die not have it turn up snake eyes on you? It was chancy.. Better to be wise than sorry.

It only took you a small measure of searching and a few firm stomps from your boot to break a slender, young tree, more of a stick than anything but it was better than nothing at all. Had you time on your side, you would have preferred to sharpen the jagged, splintered end but in this case, you took what you could find and made the best of a possible very bad situation.

Papyrus had cut his gaze to you once as you made short work of arming yourself, but otherwise had kept his attention on the sounds, scents he could gather. It seems the jungle was alive with more than one threat tonight. Worry broiled at his senses, already he had caught the scent of four or more creatures, and from the way the wind shifted, they were hunters, clearly skilled in the act as they circled and were closing in on the pair of you.

He had to get you back to the den, but he also could not risk bringing this fight home, too many unknown variables were adding to the problem. If he had you climb on his back and make a break for it, there might be a small window, a tiny chance they could lose these unseen foes.

Lowering his lanky body low to the earth, he huffed, hoping you would catch on quickly. Puzzled as to why he was laying in the dirt, his worried gaze met yours as he made a quick motion, jerking his head back to instruct you. It clicked, of course. Papyrus had carried you before, and together you were faster when you were not on foot trying to follow him. Clinging to his spine, it was an uneasy perch as you tried to keep hold of your newly acquired weapon.

Papyrus had just turned to make a dash for the mountain side, when thunder tore through the trees.. No not thunder, a massive creature. The sight stole your breath away, it was skeletal, as so many creatures on this island seemed to be.. But it was a far cry from the gentle warrior you sat stride upon.

Barrel chested, claws rendering the brush and trees that had been in its path as though they were nothing but paper in his way. A large, bloated red eye light, wild and untamed rolled in large socket, finally fixing on you as your heart leapt in your throat.

Fangs overlapping, a large hole with cracks spider webbing down the side of its skull, each foot step causing fear and bile to rise in your throat. This was no beast, this was a nightmare, a monster if ever you had seen one.

Papyrus yipped something, backing away, when something slithered out of the brush behind you. Whipping your gaze back, you held your pathetic weapon close as another monstrous creature came into view. It held a similar build to Papyrus, lithe, tall, yet sharp and deadly. The eye lights that seemed to focus on nothing, were small pin pricks, unfocused.

Honey was salivating as he approached. Your smell was so tantalizing , you were so damn close.. His senses told him that you were not alone, of course he kept track of the others, Horror was to make the first approach, he was to follow, bringing up the rear while the others closed the circle. His soul hummed with excitement.. A hunt as well as the retrieval of their mate, what a perfect night!

Something whipped through the air, had his hearing not having been honed to such perfection, the attack might have actually landed. Your voice, unintelligible to his ears, cursed as you missed your strike. You were saying something in that gibberish nonsense, a language barrier.. Ah well, he would figure out a way to communicate with you once they had you back home, safe and sound in the nest.

“Papyrus!” You hissed, latching your fingers in and curling them about the bones you clung to. “Run!” Even without being able to understand what you said, the urgency was enough to have Papyrus try what might be a fool hearty escape. 

Papyrus was gifted in many areas, and one such area happened to be his agility. It paid off in spades now as he leapt, in the matter of seconds, the heartbeats you could count on one hand, his feet had left the ground, connected with a rather surprised Horror’s chest and with the momentum, barreled into the forest

Chaos erupted behind you. Others, clearly of the same breed of whatever it was that had tried to close in on you, had emerged from the brush. Claws swiped at you, at Papyrus, but did not find purchase. Leaves, vines, and twigs tore through your hair, whipped over your skin, drawing bedded lines of blood to the surface, but all of it were things to worry about at another time, for now everything within you, down to the marrow of your bones, screamed to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended this chapter to be longer, but had some issues trying to concentrate, sorry for leaving it on such a note. Thank you for reading.


	33. Conflict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize, it seems my update times have been stretching further and further apart. Due to well, everything, I have not had the best sleep schedule nor a really great frame of mind, but I will strive to improve. Thank you for continuing to follow this story.

Plans are things that often do not go as one would like. For Ruby, his plans had consisted merely of luring Horror and his clan near to where his potential mate was, and in the chaos, slithering in and snatching them up. Sadly, these plans went the way of the wind and rain when chaos erupted far too soon, within the jungle.

He had not yet a chance to rally the rest of the brood nor time to locate his wayward mate when the chase began. Hissing with agitation, he had but a few options at hand now. Slither up a tree, out of the way of being trampled, and wait things out, possibly capture his prey from whoever came out on top of this encounter, or try something foolish and more than likely end up ground to dust beneath tooth and claw. Needless to say, it was best to take the high ground and wait things out. 

He was granted one boon, a special little gift so many were lacking. The ability to sense and trace body heat. Where his eye lights might fail in the dim surroundings, his sense of smell and taste mapped out the chaotic scene below.

Heavy coils wrapped about the knotted bark, his claws kneading into the wood and vines, his nerves sat upon edge as he waited, watched, and toyed with various schemes. If you fell into the Horror clan’s claws, well it would be difficult to grab you, he would have to use their weaknesses against them, Honey’s poor eyesight was one he could exploit in his favor, but in exchange, Honey’s sense of smell and hearing were on par with none upon the island. Horror’s slow wit and equally slow gait could be useful, the big olf only really got moving in small spurts and would tire out far too easily. Of course there were others among the clan, and he only had so much information to go on.

If however, you remained with the beasts, well things would have their own interesting turn there. The beasts were very predictable, creatures of habit, and if he was patient, in time, he could devise a way to have you slip from their grasp. Truth be told, it might fall in his favor if Papyrus somehow made his escape with you.

Nodding to himself as he weighed his options, his attention snapped back to the scene blow.. Namely how you and Papyrus had been cornered at the base of a much larger tree, not far from where he was perched.

This could be trouble.. Not only had Horror caught up with you, but the rest of the clan were boxing the pair of you in, at this rate you would be easily claimed, and Papyrus dusted. Not that he gave a damn about the beast, but if he wanted an easy win, he might have to tip the scales in favor of a more appealing outcome.  
Your heart hammered in your chest, your lungs ached, muscles blow your ribs threatened to spasm with each gasping breath. At some point, you had been thrown from your mate’s back, and had to make a mad dash for it.

The moon and stars were swept away as the skeletal monster loomed closer, blocking out the only source of light, save for the beady pinpricks of light from near vacant sockets, and the pooling drool that dripped between jagged fangs. 

You had not realized it till you felt the first tear race down your cheek, the moisture cold in the night breeze. Your hand found Papyrus’ taloned paw, you had escaped and cheated death so many times before, now it seemed it had come back in full force, and brought companions with it.

So this was it, wasn’t it? Your final stand. Something cold ran through your veins, a wash of ice over your frayed nerves and replacing the terror with cold iron resolve. If this were to be your last stand, then you would see it to the end.

Opening your eyes, you released your lover’s hand, balling your fists by your sides. You had magic, you knew this. You had witnessed it before, you had been told that you possessed such. If ever the time for magic to come and play its role, then damn this was the moment!

The air around you sparked to life, you took little notice of anything to save the source of your fear and panic from before. This brute, this beast who had dared to ruin what had been a beautiful evening, dared to hunt you and your mate down as though you were lambs for the slaughter. 

Papyrus’ own magic had begun to take shape, but stalled as his eye lights darted from his foes, to you. Some of the finer hairs atop your head no longer lay flat or tangled within your tresses, but floated upon the heavy atmosphere. Your eyes were cold, deadly with intent. His own soul felt heavy as the magic swirled, just out of grasp but nearly tangible. In an instant, the world he knew, changed. 

He had wanted to warn you, to stop you. You were still untrained, too new, too raw to such a chaotic element, your magic was wild and without restraint. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as he tried to stop you. The magic was not only summoned at your command, it tore from you, violent, striking out in so many different directions.. He was lucky to escape the erratic jolts of raw energy.

Ruby had moved too slowly as well, taking a leap of faith, both figuratively and literally, he had lurched his body from one limb to another, landing heavily upon a branch, which had snapped beneath his bulk. He had only enough time to reach out, grasp hold to some of the hanging vines before he might plummet to the world below.

The heavy branch falling only added to the confusion. Your soul screamed in rage as arcs of magic tore from your chest, your body seemed on fire, cold, and flared with strikes of lightning all at one go. Your vision was blinded behind a sheen of white, your hearing deafened by static and the roar of the ocean beating through your skull.

You did not hear the screams, nor the crash.

Elsewhere upon the island..

A surge of magic, pain and agony tore through the prone skeleton. The negativity, the outrage and wrath racking his body with a new fire of torment. The chains long since having chafed his bones, leaving scars that would heal but never fade, those chains weighed nearly as heavy upon his bones as did the weight of his sins, his regret and remorse.

This new source of pain however, it did grant him one thing however. It granted a return of his voice as he curled in on himself, Dream found his sockets fresh with tears as he tried to recoil away from the agony. 

If only he were free, if only he could awaken his friend, if only he could bring this unending nightmare to its end. If only he had never failed his brother. His skull was abuzz with so many regrets, so many unanswered questions of what could have been. Lifting his tired skull from the filthy floor, he could still taste the tainted magic in the air. His hazy eye lights tried to focus, failed, and with a few blinks, finally cleared enough for him to take in the image he had witnessed so many nights before and would again, if he did not find a way to free his dear friend.

Ink lay in a fitful terror, his dreams crafted into this horrid, twisted reality. The steady drip over head, each drop falling heavy upon the artist’s brow, staining the bone, seeping deep into the monster’s subconscious, toying with his dreams and in turn, shaping a horrible waking world.

Struggling to his feet, Dream managed to find the strength to take a step, only to crumple down, one knee crashing against the stone floor as he tried to make his way to the dais, to the altar that held his dear friend. His strength failed him, the precious little energy he possessed washed away in an instant. 

He would try again, and again, as often as he could.. But for now, he needed to rest. He could only hope that the world above could survive his brother’s plans for but a little while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear heavens this was difficult to write, I wanted to chuck the phone threw the window for all the interruptions tonight but I finally got this chapter out.


	34. Confusion and Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a chance to speak with someone new.

A single grain of sand can not move a mountain, not on its own. A few drops of water can not wash the land away. A branch falling could easily go unnoticed. It is however, when so many small things combine, a recent flooding rain, a heavy branch crashing down, the raw desperation of one soul in a land so tainted with magic, that something strange can take place.

The world was silent, or at least it seemed that way. Dark, with mud clinging to anything it happened to touch. A small pained groan broke the silence as you began to stir. Everything hurt, hurt in ways nothing should. 

Feeling around the ground beneath you, you found it sticky with mud, or at least you hoped it might be mud. Long strings of the muck rose with your fingers, connecting back down to the oozing ground below.

It was far too dark, your eyes could find not a speck of light, and so you had to depend upon touch alone. Static filled your ears as the looming silence tried to choke down your resolve. You had to locate Papyrus. He had to be near, and you needed to ensure that he was well and safe. You also needed to get back to the den. So many worries and concerns flooded your mind that panic was finding it easy to set in. The monsters, they could be anywhere, ready to attack. Your blood ran cold at the thought, here alone, in the smothering dark, what might be waiting for you to stumble over it?

Fear had returned, blanketing your body, chilling down to your bones. An unwelcome companion you had grown to know all too well as of late. By now you had found your way to your hands and knees, crawling through the muck as you tried to steady your thoughts. There was nothing to be done for it, you had to calm yourself before true panic sat in.

Though you despised the thought of having more of this muck cover your skin and clothing, you made yourself as comfortable as possible, seated in your dark surroundings, and took in slow, deep breaths. In through the nose, hold, and out through the mouth. Repeating this process, the spiders of anxiety began to creep back away from your swirling thoughts, calming the storm of your mind. The static was easing as well, and for the first time in ages, your headache had not returned.

“I will be ok.” The words were mere whispers, you still could not actually see the world around you, uncertain of how much free space you had, who you might be sharing it with, and just where the hell you were to begin with.  
“Indeed.”

The voice had you up on your feet in an instant. It was a disjointed sort of sound, as though someone were trying to speak through a mouthful of marbles or gravel and you could not pinpoint just where it came from.

The first thought to cross your mind was defense, your magic had been wild and erratic before, but maybe you could call upon it again. Reaching inward, trying to locate that spark, you found only a faint hum.. It refused to answer your call as it had before. Damn!

“Easy, child. I mean you no harm.”

The voice was strained, maybe from disuse, who knew. All you were really concerned with, was locating its source and determining if it were friend or foe. The other worries which had been so forefront before, now settled back further in your mind, too much to worry about at one time.. You would have to face this troubling occurrence first. 

“If you really mean no harm, then give me your name. I should at least know who I am talking to!” Names, yes names were important. More than once, you recalled, people had avoided horrible outcomes by sharing information such as this. A flash of a memory, a show you had watched sometime back where a woman had been held hostage, spilled her name and details of her life at gunpoint, it had touched something human that still had remained in her assailant’s heart. Of course that had been tv, but what else did you have to work with at this point?

“A name?” A laugh followed, it was unnerving, broken, hollow. The sort of laugh that reminds one of glass shattering, there was something disturbing in the sound. “I have not carried such a privilege for sometime, but now is not the time. Perhaps we will speak again, but for now I need you to listen.”

Well, that plan failed, you would not get another chance to voice your concerns nor demands as the voice continued on, the more this unseen figure spoke, it seemed his voice began to center into one spot rather then all around you. “You nearly did yourself in, back there, child. I need you to be careful. Things are unraveling, the balance is shifting and it is vital that you play a part in this.”

Ah, now you could locate where this figure was, not far from you at all.. Perhaps a few feet, his voice had finally settled, and now that it no longer seemed to surround you, your nerve was returning. “Why me though? I am literally no one, just..”

He cut you off, a wave of malice, anger filled his voice, but was soon settled back into a more calm, controlled tone. “You are different! You were not summoned there. You, and your sons can change the very fate of the island. Use your wits, look beyond what you see, learn from the mistakes, the traps others have fallen into, but be careful.. Another, one far more dangerous than Nightmare could be summoned if you try another foolhardy stunt as you did before.”

A spark of light caught your attention, just out of the corner of your eye, it was a bright flare of golden light, just a tiny spark. “Our time here is limited, if we are fortunate, we will not speak again. Listen to your soul, it will guide you.”

Reaching out, you called out to the voice as it began to fade, leaving you with more questions, always with more questions. Turning your gaze back to the spark, you took in a sharp breath, it was taking form, a small figure, another skeleton bathed in light. He lay prone upon the floor, and from the marks upon his bones, the grime that clung to his clothes, and the worry etched upon his brow, it was easy to tell that something terrible had happened to him recently. Maybe for some time at that.

The small skeleton stirred, his sockets blinking twice as his eye lights tried to focus, and at once his attention was on you. He seemed to be trying to speak, but his own voice was so soft, so weak that you could not capture what he was trying to say.

The world around you shook, the image of the small skeleton wavered and faded. You woke with a gasp, sharp points of pain biting into your shoulders, someone was shaking you and damn if their claws were not sharp!

Opening your eyes was a mistake, light from overhead blinding and piercing through your mind with an arc of pain. You wheezed, your chest felt too heavy, too constrained. Blinking back the tears, your vision was blurry till finally it began to clear and your heart nearly dropped right out of your chest.

The creature who had been trying to wake you, was something out of a nightmare. Bones, fangs, claws.. And coils. The first thought that came to mind, well you acted upon it. A solid slap, pain racing down to your elbow as your palm met with the creature’s cheek. 

Wide eye lights narrowed in with anger, and a low hiss rumbled, warning you of your mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to address an issue with the last chapter. The island itself is so full of magic, which I have been hinting and mentioning, that it did awaken the Reader’s own, to which I will touch on at another point in time. There are a lot of strings to this web, and I am slowly pulling them together, it is just taking time. 
> 
> I know this chapter seems a bit, well strange, but I am working towards a plot point here.


	35. Soul Sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Vomiting mentioned in this chapter. If you are following my blog at https://washedupfae.tumblr.com/ Thank you for following this story, it has been a joy to write. Edited: More notes: So this chapter took a little while longer than I had originally planned on, due to several outside factors (one of which being.. I finally got my switch and Animal Crossing and well, I am obsessed! Though I have to say, it is a great deal of fun and interesting to play on an island while writing a story about living and surviving on a deserted island.)

There were several points in his life, that Ruby could say he had survived by luck alone. The faded, foggy memories were difficult now to recall clearly, but he did have the evidence mapped out along his body. Be it not for the golden fang he carried throughout life now, the event which had lead to the loss of his fang would be all but a fading fever dream. However, all those moments of luck, those rash decisions in a split second, those brief glances at death’s door, none would compare to the rush he had experienced when the branch had given out beneath him and that flare of wild magic nearly took his skull clean off.

It had been by luck alone that he not only landed safely, avoided one of the startled monsters who had been hunting his soon-to-be mate, but had also rolled out of the way when an arc of brilliant indigo had nearly struck him, scorching the ground in its wake. After that, it was simply a matter of collecting this odd creature who had been tugging at his soul, and escaping into the thicket while the others remained blind and deaf to the world around them. 

A split second was all the time he had to decide, through the brush and into a new crevasse in the earth. Slithering slowly, carefully along jagged rocks, his companion unconscious, draped over his shoulder as he made his way down deeper into the creeping dark. Above ground, too much would be hunting them, or rather, hunting her, but below ground, well he had luck on his side once more. He could easily hide down here, down where things that crawled and skittered might call home.

More than once, he had discovered little places along the island where only a handful of the island’s inhabitants could weasel through. Below, underground, things felt so right. The harsh sun was hidden away, the sounds were soft, muffled, and if he ventured deep enough, he could hear only the drips and echoes that filled the silence of the underground tunnels. The island was a labyrinth of winding caves, dark pools, and most interesting enough, illuminant flowers and fungi. 

He could finally breathe a sigh of relief. The world overhead wouldn’t locate him nor his companion, and he could finally relax, it would be some time before he had to return above ground for anything really, food was easy to find here, though it held little in flavor, the fungus and lichen he could harvest would keep them both well fed for days to come. Water might be an issue, he couldn’t exactly recall why, but something about those dark pools carried a heavy weight of unease for him. Something he had forgotten.

Cursing under his breath, he would worry about that later, for now he had to find the perfect patch of soft moss to rest his companion, and wake her up.. She had been mumbling in her sleep for awhile now, and honestly, it was irritating him. He couldn’t say why, but it was getting under his proverbial skin. Perhaps shaking her wake had been a mistake, the sudden slap had caused his eye lights to dim and a harsh hiss to tear from him. 

It only took a few seconds for things, well a few things, to click into place. The blinding light had actually been the creature’s eye lights, near blinding with how your nose had nearly met with his nasal cavity, the second matter of fact happened to be that beyond those eye lights, everything else was consumed by a creeping dark.

You jerked back your hand as though the touch of bone had scalded your flesh. When your hand had struck the creature’s cheek or rather the curved, malleable bone that by all accounts should have been covered by flesh , as it seems nearly every creature on this island happened to be walking around without any flesh nor the need for it, the bright light which had near blinded you before, flickered out. His eye lights, the surrounding dark had swallowed up any light, so of course his eye lights had seemed so blinding, or maybe they actually were brighter? Too many questions, and not near enough time to worry over any of it.

Scooting back away from the creature, the light coming back as he rubbed his cheek, wincing at the unexpected wallop you had landed, your fingers scraped along the grit and gravel of the stone floor beneath you. Huh.. Well you knew this texture well enough, you were either in a cave or perhaps deeper into the island, it made sense at least. The lack of light, the chill, the dirt and stone beneath you, but just how had you come to be here?

Hissing, the creature’s ire caught your attention once more, and it was now you really got a good look, well as best you could from what little light was granted thanks to his eye lights, his very angry, large eye lights. You could puzzle over the fact that the lights filled most of his sockets, at a later time, for now you had to deal with the more pressing matter that you had pissed off what seemed to be a rather large, rather angry freaking snake-skeleton hybrid of a creature!

“N..Naga?” The words trembled from your lips as an old fear rolled in your belly. Snakes, it just had to be a snake. You had a not so nice history with the slithery serpents, and to now find yourself cornered by one, one that seemed to walk right out of a nightmare. Nightmare, the word struck a chord with you. No, not a word, a name! Was this Nightmare? Had you somehow summoned this being whose own moniker spoke of fear and horror? Well, if you had, then you were not going down without a fight!

Your legs trembled beneath you as you struggled to stand, your entire body felt wrong, heavy, and achy. Reaching for the magic once more, you tried to call upon it, but only found what seemed a thin string of the source, drawn tight and unyielding. Pulling upon that string, your stomach rolled, resulting in less of an attack and more of you emptying the contents of your lunch onto your shoes. The creature recoiled back, well you would do the same if some small piss-ant had tried to lash out at you and vomited on itself. The angry hisses melted down into an odd mix of clicks and well more hisses, though if you had half the mind to worry over it, you might find it amusing that this so-called Nightmare was acting as though he was concerned over you.

You on the other hand, had found that standing was something of a chore, and took to trying to expel whatever vile, foul thing sat in your gut, your nails scraping the cold floor each time your body heaved. By the third round, nothing but watery bile was coming up, your knees and palms ached from the stone beneath them, your ribs, gut, and back were equally sore and your throat felt as though sandpaper had been scrapped along it from the inside out.

Still, that uneasy sensation would not vanish, you had nothing left to give and still your body tried to reject something. Had you eaten something that had not settled well? Food poisoning maybe? Spots danced before your eyes, and of course that damnable migraine was returning.

Ruby didn’t know what to do! First his to-be-mate struck him, and now she was violently spewing the contents of her stomach onto the ground. At the rate of things, he would have to take her top side much sooner than planned, she needed a healer. Well he knew of one, but honestly, the pest was more than a little bit of trouble to deal with. Sighing, rolling his eye lights, there was nothing to be done for it. He couldn’t very well just leave his mate like this, best to try and get ahold of her.. Ugh, wherever he could that was not covered in ick. Gross, why were fleshy creatures so damn gross?!

“Best be worth all of this trouble!” He hissed, though his revulsion did ease once he had her in his arms, her head lolled against his ribs, her eyes hazy and half lidded. She was so light, so small. Worry replaced disgust and soon he was making tracks, zigzagging his way through the underground. It was by chance they ended up here, but there was no mistake in the fact that once he got his barings, Ruby knew his way. He had traveled some of the tunnel systems beneath the island during the more scorching days, and if he was not mistaken, he should be finding his way back.. Ah ha yes! 

Many days below ground had proven to grant him a rather nice mental map, and once he had found one of his old paths, it was easy enough to follow, leading away from his safe little hide-a-way, to a slow running river that ran alongside one of the pathways, it would guide him right out towards the open ocean. After that, well it was simply a matter of locating the irritation and getting the help his mate would need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took *forever* and I am so sorry for the wait. I kinda lost track of things for a while there.


	36. Soul sickness and the ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are growing weaker, and Ruby does not fair so well beneath the waters as he searches for aid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this chapter. I had hid the mother wall of writer's block but I finally managed a chapter. I apologize that it took so long.

The world swam around you, your head felt as though it was stuffed with cotton as well as being adrift at sea. Your eyes stung far too much to open them for more than a passing glance to your surroundings, but everything had a strange purple tint to it, swirling and blotting out most recognizable shapes to the point you felt as though you might be ill once more. Best just to keep those eyes shut for now. You must have had a fever, you kept running a gambit of too hot and too cold, never comfortable. 

Whoever it was that was carrying you, had slowed and eventually laid you down upon a smooth bit of what had to be rock, sure it was smooth but there was a bit of grit and gravel to deal with and that just added to how damn uncomfortable you were, nothing was fair and the frustration of it had you giving a small whine as you tried to curl in on your side, and find a more comfortable spot to rest.

A far too chilled hand ran along your brow, brushing your sweaty bangs away from your eyes and a hiss soon followed, though you were not quite certain if it came from you or your companion. Another small whine and you weakly batted at the hand with one of your own, wanting nothing more than to be left alone to deal with your own miserable self, if whoever it was could just stop touching you dammit!

Ruby’s frown deepened as your sad attempt to swat his hand only had your own falling limply near your cheek. You were falling fast and he would have to be swift if he wanted you to survive, he had witnessed soul sickness before, and this was a terrible case of it. Your fever was spiking, your body was drenched in sweat which would only serve to dehydrate you in a matter of time, and it was clear that strength was waning from your body with every breath.

“Don’t worry Ssweetheart.. I’ll be right back..” He wasn’t certain if you heard him, but for now he had work to do. Leaving you here in this little alcove, hidden away from the rest of the island with the bay’s water lapping lazily, safely far from where you lay, well he knew you would be as safe here as you might be back at the den. No, screw that thought, you would be a hell of a lot safer back at the den, with his kin to watch over you, but he had no time to get you there nor bring them here. He would just have to find the healer and get back to you as monsterly possible.

The sound of splashing was lost to you as Ruby slipped into the water and delved into the ocean’s depths while you flitted between fitful rest and the discomfort of being awake. The waters that greeted the snake were not as warm as they might be in other sun bathed sections around the island, here they were sheltered by rock and stone, keeping the heat of the day at bay, and chilling right down to the marrow. 

He would have to push through, however, if he wanted to find the healer, his new mate was depending upon him, her life on a knife’s edge and she could slip at any moment. The water here was dark, foreboding and he knew well what dangers could lurk here. The monstrosity was known to lay claim to the cove, the mass of inky black tendrils, yellow green eyes that could peer straight through the soul, he had encountered the nightmare only once, and that had been far too many times for him, of course where the creature lurked, the healer and his brother were often at play, seeming to be the only souls on or near the island who could linger near the horror and live to tell the tale, in fact, they seemed to take great joy in goading the creature.

The dark waters sent ice right through his scales, he would have to hurry before his magic might become slow and sluggish, the cold never did sit well with him. Deeper into the murk, specks of light began to appear, small bioluminescent sea life, creatures and flora touched by the island, shimmered in the dark, flecks of purple, blue, and so many more hues, but they did grant Ruby one thing, light in the dark. As he swam, his tail swishing behind him, pushing him further into the depths, he mused at how quiet it was here, beneath the water, pressure building around him, and small, nearly unseen little creatures scurried away from the much larger presence. 

The coral was the first sign that he was on the right path. He recited the old instructions his own brother had given him some time ago, follow the coral to where no land creature should go, where the old reefs have begun to die, abandoned by the creatures who call it home, where the color washes away, leaving only the skeletal remains of a once thriving reef. Follow the branching white, brittle path, to the creature’s lair, and there you should find them.

It was by no means a safe swim, the deeper he would go, following the coral as color began to drain away, fewer small creatures could offer their glow, and he knew well that in the dark, things much larger then himself swam, hunting. Normally he would depend upon the glow of his own eye lights, enhancing the bright lights to allow his gaze to travel, but here, so far down, that brought its own perils, he would have to stick close to the dying reef and hope that should he find trouble, he could swim away in time, maybe find a place to hide.

Something moved in the dark, the pressure of the water was bearing down upon his bones, as though the ocean itself was trying to swallow him up. His soul nearly froze in his ribcage as tendrils, dark as midnight, rolled out from the depths, blocking his path. Ruby had but a moment to spare, darting off his chosen path, as the reef was shattered beneath the weight of a massive creature.

Nightmare was tired, and annoyed. Ill tempered after having to deal with not only the annoying brothers hounding his day, but tending to the magic that he had to constantly feed into the heart of the island. His trap had been so perfectly set, and held his captives, offering a constant flow of the rich negativity he craved, but this new spark, or rather three new sparks on the island, had tainted his delicacy, hope. 

The massive form shuddered at the memory of their arrival, the encounters that had soiled his mood, and the hope they brought, flourishing the island with more than just the promise of surviving a new day. This hope would have to be extinguished quickly, he could not risk them finding his most treasured captives, nor the possibility that this taint might reach his own dear brother, and perhaps give the weakened guardian a taste. Dream had been beaten down, contained, and restrained, starved all this time. It would not do at all for him to find any light in this dark, Nightmare had to ensure that his feast would never be interrupted again.

Two forms swished before his sockets, through the coils of his tendrils, and always annoyingly out of reach. Why he had thought allowing any creature from a lust realm a place on his island might had been a good idea, he would never know.. It had been a lapse in judgement, one he would not make again. He had to work quickly once they had arrived, twisting their bodies and minds to adapt to the water, hiding them away from the others on the island.  
Their playfulness, as well as their unseemly tendencies had all the ear markings of trouble makers, who could easily undo all he had worked to create. This world had been prime and perfect, the monsters who were still below ground were years from ever surfacing, and now thanks to his work, they might not ever find their so called ‘Angel’. Swatting one of the irritating brothers aside, He chuckled, amused by his own malevolent plans. It had been a great deal of work, and trouble, but stars how it had paid off.

Lion, a name coined after his semblance to that of a lion fish, though of course he was more skeletal than fish, danced through the waters, enjoying this game of cat and mouse that his brother, Snapper and he played. For as far back as they could remember, they had tormented this massive squid, something buried deep within their souls warned them that this creature was trouble, a sort of trouble that just begged for their attention, to distract and irritate. They could not place a finger upon the reason why, but they knew that something called out to them, something was just not right, and as long as they could cause havoc with this creature, then perhaps they were actually managing some good in their confusion world.

Of course his attentions would steal away from the soul they were constantly irritating, his bright pink eye lights spying something red and lovely hiding behind some of the now ruined reef. He would catch his brother’s gaze, a quick nod of his skull, the other’s wide grin growing, suspecting a new game would begin soon. Snapper would be enough to distract the squid while Lion slipped away to see to their new visitor. 

Ruby was near his limit, the pressure, the cold, and though he normally did not want for air, his magic was not suited to stay beneath the water for so long. His vision was growing fuzzy when a pair of strong, slender, bony hands slipped beneath his arms, hugged his chest tight and pulled the snake from where he might have claimed his own eternal rest below the water.

The pressure and the cold faded as they moved swiftly, the sea creature knowing these waters well, caught the currents he needed to hurry their escape from the depths. Ruby was heavy within his grasp, limp and listless when they broke the surface, causing worry to settle deep within the merfolk, making his way to shore was no easy task, but with enough effort, he pulled and pushed, dragging both himself as well as the snake onto the sun warmed, muddy sand.


	37. Reflection, recovery, and regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, trying to get back on track with writing. A bit of everywhere in this chapter

Dragging a body ashore is never an easy task, but it can be even more daunting when all you have to depend upon is your arms and tail. Now Lion was not weak by any standards, but even he had to admit to being sorely put out at the fact that he had to lug the chilled serpent up onto the warm sands if he had half a short at keeping the creature alive. “A DARN FOOL, YOU KNOW THAT, RIGHT?” The mer-skeleton grumped as the waters grew warmer the closer they came to that forgiving shoreline. “EITHER VERY STUPID, OR .. WELL I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHERE TO BEGIN. JUST WHAT COULD HAVE POSSESSED YOU TO LEAVE THE ISLAND IN THE FIRST PLACE?” Of course his ranting, mingled with grunts as he pulled the lax body along, would go unanswered.

He actually would receive no reply for sometime, not till he had reached his destination, rolling the heavy body up along wet sand. It would take a mix of his healing gifts as well as the warm sun that had finally peaked out from the early morning clouds, to begin to heal the damage the snake had brought on himself. The color was gradually returning to his scales, and as his sluggish magic worked through his warming form, his equally sluggish mind was clearing through the fog.

Warmth was the first thing to register with the snake, soon to follow was light and the pins and needles of pain that followed from such prolonged exposure to the chilled depths he had been previously searching. Heaving up mouthfuls of water, Ruby wheezed, spots dancing before his eye lights, one claw tipped hand rose, reaching out to the hazy image of the other monster. “Gotta.. Gotta save.. Sweetheart..” 

Stars, talking was worse than just coming to, every word seemed to scratch its way up and claw past his teeth, but he had to get back to her, he had already wasted so much time. His claws settled over the healer’s shoulders, his eye lights blown wide as he wheezed, the words eventually coming easier but still labored, he had to get back to the cove.

The waking world was not only unkind to Ruby, but to another soul who held on to life tooth and nail, while Ruby had experienced the cold of the ocean depths, you had swam through feverish dreams, haunting recollections brought back from your visions while trapped on the island. Your son, or rather sons, the imagery of someone or something trapped within the heart of the island, and all the confusing omens that had plagued your mind while you slept.

Tiny sounds filled the silence the grew around you, fleeting moments of consciousness melding with fevered visions, sending your mind reeling in those brief moments of clarity. Realty was becoming a puzzle, one with many missing pieces, that you simply could not put together again. The tiny sounds, small scrapes of something unyielding against stone, chittering noises of small creatures mixed with what your mind could only fathom to be whispers from some unseen force, all collided to create terrible visions that swam before your mind’s eye.

The nearly minuscule touch, icy to your heated cheek, caused you to flinch as though it burned you. Your soul pulsed weakly, your heart echoing its low rhythm. Elsewhere, within the waters that surrounded the island, the cry of your soul’s torment stirred a rather grumpy beast. One large cyan eye rolling in a sea of oozing muck, savoring this rare treat. Human misery, be it from illness or distress, was so enticing, perhaps he had been hasty in his plans to remove you from the island, perhaps you could be of use after all. 

Coils rolling and twisting in the silt and sand of his own personal haven, Nightmare shooed away the irritating fish who seemed to make it his personal mission to annoy the squid. Perhaps it was time to take to land once more, though he did find the water to be calming, quiet, and a welcome reprieve from the island, if there was a chance he could siphon more of this delicious agony from the human, well, he would just have to make due with what the island had to throw at him.

Tiny hands worriedly brushed the crust from your lashes, while another set worked at patting your brow, wisps of green trailing between the thin phalanges as the creatures set to work. “Too big!” One hissed, being waved off by another. “Doesn’t matter, we help! We help, and get help in return.” A small collective nod, several tiny creatures moved in the ever dimming light.

Back at the beach, Lion was doing his best to warm and awaken his serpentine companion. “Come along now, you need to wake up.. Just what in the Angel’s name were you doing down there anyway?” He hissed, pushing more of his precious, limited gift into the prone body. Finally Ruby would begin to stir, murmuring groggily till it all came rushing back to him.

His claws shot out, latching about the upper most rungs of Lion’s ribs, pulling the healer down as the snake hissed between his fangs. “Not me, damn it!” Pushing the merfolk away from him, Ruby groaned as he rolled back onto his stomach, his coils itching with the drying salt working its way between each scale. A quick glance skyward was more than enough warning of how much time he had lost in his search, hiding, and apparent rescue from the ocean’s depths.

“On my back, now. I will explain on the way.” His growling warning leaving little discussion between the pair, though of course there was a roll of eye lights. Lion muttered under his breath, complaining of ‘Not even a thank you’ for his work. It was arduous, his body still sluggish and tired from his adventures below, not to mention the fact he had to drag the healer’s weight along with his own through the sand, but he could worry on that matter later, for now he had to get back to his new mate’s side. If he wasted too much time, if all of this effort proved for naught, well he wasn’t exactly sure what he would do, though his soul tightened at the harrowing thought of losing her after all he had gone through.

The day was ebbing away, and while a tiny crew of minuscule creatures worked to save your life, while Lion had worked his best to bring Ruby back to the waking world, now being carted off to who knows where, and somewhere in the deep, a malignant soul worked its way closer to the shore, throughout all of this, another set of souls were at work, each aching with growing worry.  
Papyrus had struggled to pull his lanky form from beneath a pile of rubble and stone as the dust had cleared, narrowly avoiding a swipe of claws from a pinned Horror. Scraped, bruised, aching, he had little time to worry about his own injuries when he had discovered your absence. There had been a brief moment of indecision as he looked to the gaping maw carved into the ground, a crevice that descended deep, disappearing into shadow below. He had to find you, he could have easily turned his back on the clan, this lot having been nothing but trouble for his own pack for sometime, and yet, turning away from Horror and his companions was just simply not something Papyrus knew he could do.

An uneasy alliance had been made in the following moments. Those who could work their way free on their own, did so, and then assisted Papyrus in aiding the others. All in all, the collective injuries were minor, though would be felt for sometime to come. Honey hissed as he tried to get a good sense of where you might have vanished off to, your scent clouded, hidden away by the lingering dust in the air.

Honey loathed to admit his tracking would be of little use, at least till things settled, a heavy melancholy laced through his bones. What was it about you, a new and strange creature, who had arrived so suddenly to the island, and set everything and everyone on edge. Questions swirled through his skull, just why were you so important after all? Sure a mate would be grand, a promise of a new future, to continue their lineage, but just why had the very idea of having you nestled away, safe, why had this been such a judgement clouding idea that he had risked so much for you?

The realization would come in two simple words, soul mate, he had heard the gentle song of your soul, felt how it resonated with his own, the near magnetic pull it held. Had he realized this fact sooner? He couldn’t recall, his mind was cloudy again, his thoughts drifting, fading, the hunger clawing, demanding his attention.

The familiar scent, his brother, brought Honey’s thoughts away from the brink. Yes, his brother, his clan, they needed him here and now. Another scent, the one they had been about to charge, back before everything came to ahead. Shaking his skull, Honey tried to clear away the cobwebs in his mind. He couldn’t lose focus, he had to stay on track, had to stay in the moment. Horror was talking, something about an alliance, a pact? Working some dust and dirt away from his sockets, Honey could not help but reflect on the fact that while his clan’s leader worked out details with another, that somewhere on this island, his soulmate was missing, perhaps hurt and they were wasting precious time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter seemed all over the place, honestly I stopped and started on it about five times, plus with my now older pc deciding to have a full on hard drive crash and die, well , needless to say, writing has been difficult. Thank you for sticking around and following the story. I honestly hope this chapter flowed alright, but after all the frustrations I had just trying to get it written, I am ready just to move on to the next chapter, and yes, we have bitties now, and yes their manner of speech is a bit stilted.


	38. The Bitties and Puzzle Pieces.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small clues are piecing together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say this again, I am forever grateful and thankful for my readers, all the comments and kudos have really been a blessing with this year that will not end. Thank you.

Tiny sounds, little clicks of stone on stone, or perhaps bone on stone, you were unsure. Tiny sounds, little voices squeaking out through the haze and fog that had trapped your senses. Tiny sounds that gradually pulled you free from the fevered dreams, and back to the painful, waking world.

The dying light of day was none too gentle on your blood shot eyes as you squinted, raising one hand to block the low light from your vision. A flurry of noise and movement, just out of sight had you blinking and rubbing away the crusted gunk in the corners of your eyes. You had to blink several times till finally your vision had cleared enough.

Enough to have you questioning just what you saw. A small figure was approaching you as you eased yourself up to a seated position, stars how everything about you just ached. "M..Mistress..Mistress good?" The stilted words, a stumbling question that did not roll easy from the tongue of the tiny figure had you tilting your head slightly to the side as you tried to absorb not only the question, but just what you were looking at.

It was, another skeleton. Another damn skeleton, but this one was so tiny! Not only was it smaller than any skeleton you had encountered on the island thus far, but it walked upright as well. If it were not for the trailing wings that flowed from it's arms which it held close to it's own body, and the large, near transparent rusty blood orange ears that were somehow set upon its skull, it might have almost appeared as though it were a human skeleton, though once more, a very small one.

Taking a second glance over the creature, you good it a few key points of interest, like so many skeletons on this island, it had some form of bestial nature to it, from the ears and wings alone you were tempted to say it might be a form of bat or some other winged vermin. A pair of itty bitty golden fangs glinted in the low light as it gave a nervous smile. "M..Mistress?"

This was too much. Too many skeletons, too much chaos with magic, freaky nightmares, and whatever the hell was now apparently going on with your soul and body. There was still a lingering ache and weariness that weighed you down, not to mention the near blinding headache. "I.. I can not deal with this right now." You grumbled, pulling yourself up from the ground to be seated.

Your world tilted, violently swimming from one side to the other till you had to clasp your head in your hands, trying to calm the storm that plagued your senses. You ignored the tiny form crawling up your knee and eventually your side and to your shoulder, but side with the small radiating warmth that appeared out of nowhere. Peeking out from between your fingers, you caught sight of the small skeleton who had addressed you earlier, his tiny hands pressed to your cheek, you could just catch the faint emerald glow as he did what he could to sooth your pain.

"Thank you." It was more of a sigh than an answer, but it seemed to appease his worries enough to have the concerned that was etched in his features melt away with your simple acknowledgement of his efforts. Gradually your world stopped spinning and while you did not feel like jumping up and getting back on your feet right away, at least you no longer felt so violently ill.

Gradually more small bodies would creep out of the shadows, a tiny swarm of ridiculously small skeletons, each carrying some animalistic trait or another, but remained upright and a bit more coherent than the other skeletons you had encountered thus far. It would take sometime but soon you had a ragtag collection collection of small creatures perched on your lap, shoulders, nestled in your palms, and generally anywhere they could settle.

Introductions came and flew by, you would most likely have to inquire about names again later, your head pounding too much to really latch onto any vital information, but you were able to retain a few key factors. Unlike many others on the island, this group of skeletons, who called themselves 'Bitties', had retained a good deal of not only who they were, but where they had come from. For some, the memories were spotty at best. Trying to recall too many memories did seem to cause those who could do so, a bit of discomfort, but you were able to key in on some very important bits of information.

They were not native to this island. Stolen away from their homes by , well no one really had any clue as to what actually had taken place, but somehow they had ended up here, bodies changing, minds and memories in disarray, something was actively trying to cloud their senses, to make them forget. Through retelling of their stories, bits and pieces of a much larger puzzle were settling into place. If these creatures, these small monsters, were not from this island, was it possible your clan had been snatched up from their homes as well?

It was a great deal to think on, to mull over, but for now you needed to be back on your feet and back to your boys. Just how much time had passed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was a bit short, trying not to cram too much in one chapter nor rush what I have planned. I hope to have time to work on some more later today.


End file.
